La revolución de los caidos
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: En un mundo en el que las historias fantásticas son capaces de volverse reales ante tus ojos, adéntrate a ser parte de una historia salvaje, emotiva, emocionante y por supuesto... el romance nunca esta demás al igual que el drama - Sasusaku, Naruhina, SaiIno.
1. Prólogo

_13 años antes..._

_Respiraba jadeante y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de hacer que el aire siguieran entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones. _

_Le dolía, pero no podía detenerse.. parar en un momento como ese sería... la muerte. _

_Lagrimas calientes y escurridizas corrieron por su rostro. Volteó el rostro y miró hacia atrás con desespero, deseando nunca haber caido en aquella situación. Nuevos aullidos y gruñidos de enfado se hicieron oir y obligó a sus delgadas piernas a correr con mas fuerza aún. _

_- Mamá.. mamá porque... ¿donde estás?, tengo miedo...- _

_Su corazón latia desbocado en su pecho y sus verdosos y asustados ojos miraban con ansias la pequeña cueva, que hacía poco tiempo había adoptado como hogar y refugio. _

_En realidad no podía verla ,entre lo espeso del bosque y toda su vegetación, era algo imposible. Pero su mente la recordaba muy bién, dándole la oportunidad de representar la imagen en su mente. _

_En sus ojos un pequeño brillo de determinación la dominó y ahunó en ella nuevas fuerzas para continuar.. _

_Sin embargo, la vida es cruel y el destino no fue justo con ella tampoco, y sin mas... sus piernas dejaron de responderle._

_Calló enredándose con la raíz sobresaliente de uno de los enormes árboles del lugar y luchó una vez más para safarse de él. _

_Debía hacerlo. Tenía que demostrar a su madre que podía vivr sin ella a su lado, que no era indefensa._

_Escuchó a la manada de lobos que se acercaba cada vez más y el miedo se acrecentó. Sus ojos verdosos se oscurecieron de temor._

_Ya no tenía escapatoria. Moriría._

_La abrumadora verdad cayó sobre la pequeña niña con un golpe abrupto. _

_Dejó de luchar, dejó de llorar. Su mirada llena de terror se fué ..dando paso a una vacia y rendida. _

_Un día se había despertado y su madre ya no estaba a su lado. Pensó que solo era uno de sus juegos y con alegría en sus infantiles facciones, se dispuso a buscarla por el bosque. _

_Aquel bosque había sido su hogar durante 6 años de su corta vida, y para ella, lo seguiría siendo. _

_Sin embargo, pasaron los días y su madre nunca regresó. _

_Se había despertado cada día pensando que ella volvería con una sonrisa cálida y la abrazaría, reconfortándola. Diciéndole que todo estaría bien... más aquello nunca ocurrió. _

_Dejó caer su cuerpo pesado en el frío suelo y miró el cielo azul brillando en todo su esplendor. Una belleza tan natural e igorante de las desgracias del mundo. _

_Había decidido que debía valerse por si misma. Si quería vivir tenía que aprender a mantenerse sola. _

_Pero su torpeza y el hambre de varios días, la habían hecho esconderse en el bosque y acechar a las manadas cazadoras en busca de algo que carroñar._

_Los lobos eran constantes y debido a que el invierno frio se acercaba, ellos cazaban con mayor ahinco para acumular alimento para las crias mas pequeñas. _

_Pensó que se habían ido y que habían abandonado a su presa, y desesperada se avalanzó por la carne en busca de saciar su hambre cruda y voraz. _

_Que ingenua había sido. _

_Aquel era su territorio y ella lo había invido. _

_Tan pronto se dieron cuenta de su presencia la habían seguido y dado caza sin descanso. _

_Ella era un intruso y tenía que desaparecer._

_Rió incrédula por la idiotéz que había cometido. Se odió a si misma por ser tan torpe y lloró. Tal vez su madre la había abandonado por eso, después de todo ella solo representaba una carga._

_Los oyó. _

_Sus gruñidos y acechos. La tenían rodeada pero ella no sentía nada._

_Podía oler sus alientos nauseabundos y sentir el hambre y odio animal en sus miradas. Pero no hizo además de salir huyendo._

_La mordieron y tiraron de sus vestimentas, rasgándolas y olisqueandola como una nueva presa. _

_Ella era débil, no tenía posibilidad._

_Hizo un leve gesto de dolor al sentir sus dientes clavándose en su piel ,pero ella sólo espero. Quería morir y ya no sentir dolor jamás. _

_No quería sentir. _

_Dolían las heridas externas pero las internas quemaban y crecían._

_No supo en que momento, todo se había vuelto negro._

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Oye... pequeña, despierta.- oía una voz. Era débil, casi como un susurro , pero se sentía lejana.-Vamos... abre los ojos. Estás a salvo.

Abrió los párpados con pesadez y parpadeó varias veces, antes de acostumbrarse por completo a la luz de la habitación.

Miró el techo y luego, a la chimenea en la que crepitaba el fuego calentándo el lugar. Todo estaba iluminado por el tenue color de las llamas y le daba un toque más cálido y reconfortante a lugar. Finalmente, reparó en la presencia frente a ella.

Gimió con sorpresa y se cubrió aún más con la manta, dejando sólo su cabellera rosada y sus ojitos verdes.

Él sólo rió un poco y la miró con ternura.

-Tranquila. Sé que soy un extraño pero no voy a hacerte daño, lo prometo.-

-¿Q-quen es u-uted? ¿Em dode istoy?- oyó suspirar al hombre y le miró aun dubitativa de sus intenciones.

Sus facciones que lucían preocupadas le llamaron la atención, fijándose con mayor ahinco en sus rasgos.

Tenía el pelo plateado y corto, sobre los hombros. Ojos marrones, ocultos detrás de unos anteojos para leer. Era delgado y alto, o eso pensaba ella porque sus piernas parecían muy largas, y llevaba puesta una bata blanca sobre sus ropas.

-Yo.. me llamo Kabuto. Te encontré durante mi exspedición por el bosque ..tu estuviste a punto de ser devorada por una manada de lobos. Al parecer... te desmayaste.- él la miraba con pena en los ojos y ella no entendía ¿por qué?-

-¿Que quere e mai?

- Sé de tu tribu, tu raza. Pensé que llevaba exstinta por mucho tiempo pero tú... eres todo un descubrimiento. En especial por el color de tus ojos tan intensos y el de tu cabello. Si no te hubiese encontrado en el bosque.. juraría que te lo hubiesen pintado. Aunque eres muy pequeña para eso aún...-

La pequeña lo miró y sin decir nada, siguió inspeccionando el lugar. En un rincón, una pequeña casita llamó su atención: a un costado de esta se hallaban dos muñecas, una mas pequeña e infantil con un osito en los brazos y la otra ,de apariencia más grande, con una cartera bajo el brazo.

Su cara se descompuso y las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.

-M-Mamaaaa...!... m-mami!- decia ella, enjugándose las lágrimas que a pesar de eso,seguían corriendo de sus ojos.

-Shh.. tranquila, calma. Estarás bién..- sintió como la abrazaban suavemente e hipó, arrugando entre sus deditos la bata blanca.- eres una pequeña fuerte.

_Y entre llantos y consuelos, el tiempo corrió._

_Ella se había quedado a vivir con el hombre que le había salvado la vida y resultó, que ese hombre era un científico. _

_Un hombre que vivía en un mundo lleno de cosas extrañas. El lugar en el que vivía era una ciudad llena de vehículos voladores y robots, vampiros, demonios y hombres lobo. Cosas que nadie imaginaría jamás, sino que dentro de un sueño. _

_La imagen de la ciudad era maravillosa e increible. _

_Ella la llamaba la ciudad de metal. Y todo se debía a los distintos carriles para los diferentes tipos de vehiculos que rodeaban a la ciudad, a las máquinas y a los edificios de gran imponencia, a los cuales les tenía respeto. _

_Era extraño para ella pues las máquinas al igual que los humanos y , además, extrañas criaturas convivían juntas en aquella ciudad dividida en diferentes secciones por su prestigio y clase social. _

_Todos tenían un rol que cumplir al pié de la letra. _

_Supo por su "padre", que las figuras importantes y que se encargaban de regir a la sociedad yacían en las altas torres y edificios de metal, en la alcaldía. _

_Su padre siempre decía gracias a esas maravillosas personas, el tenía su espacio para experimentar y hacer cosas buenas a favor de los habitantes de la ciudad. _

_Pero claro, todo tiene un comienzo. _

_Después de que el Dr. Kabuto me encontrara, el me adoptó como hija propia y me dió un hogar, al saber que había quedado huérfana. _

_Me enseño a hablar, leer y escribir correctamente. Me educó lo mejor que pudo segun las necesidades cognitivas de mi edad y me dió la posibilidad de aprender con él, acerca de muchas cosas. _

_Por supuesto, el tiempo hacía cambios en nosotros y en mi , eso se hacía cada vez mas evidente. Mi cuerpo empezó a estirarse, bueno a crecer, y las formas poco agraciadas para mi en un principio, fueron estilizándose con precisión en mi anatomía._

_Debido a que padre no me dejaba salir mucho, porque decía que no era seguro, me dediqué de lleno al aprendizaje de las plantas y sus diferentes cualidades y características. Sentía una fuerte conexión con ellas y mi padre me explicó, que aquello se debía a mi descendencia como parte de la tribu haruno._

_El tiempo siguió pasando y pronto cumplí diecinueve años de edad. Mi cuerpo desarrollado y voluptuoso, quedaba oculto debajo de la gran bata blanca que utilizaba para mis investigaciones y para ayudar a mi padre con sus progresos científicos._

_Pero algo pasó. Algo que no me puedo explicar hasta ahora..._

_El cambió. ya no era el mismo.._

_Hacía 2 años atrás que las maquinas se habían vuelto más poderosas y que la gran evolución étnica y de razas cautivaron a mi padre por completo. _

_Habiamos estado juntos en el laboratorio hasta que me impidió ingresar a él ,sin su consentimiento. Yo veía salir a diario a otros científicos con él, discutiendo cosas que yo no lograba entender y en las cuales no veia el sentido de entromenterme. Siempre le respetaba...después de todo el me había salvado._

_Un día mi padre me dijo que estaba feliz porque había creado algo de gran magnitud que sería el paso nuevo y definitivo de la ciencia en la ciudad. Mi padre parecía tan emocionado que yo me sentía feliz por él, no hice más que abrazarlo y felicitarlo. _

_El me había mirado con felicidad y acarició mis cabellos como cuando niña. Yo lo miré pero algo en su mirada había cambiado. _

_Me dijo que deseaba compartir conmigo su gran descubrimiento. Me llevó con él y cerró la puerta con un código de seguridad del cual no poseía conocimiento alguno. Aquello me extraño ,pero seguí adelante sin percatarme de nada._

_Me guió hasta una puerta pesada y de acero, la abrió y allí mis ojos se abrieron con asombro. Dentro habían todo tipo de especímenes__, ninguna que reconociera pero me hacía a la idea de ellas: hombres lobo, robots, humanos, semidemonios...- miré a la pequeña asustada y situada en el rincón de una jaula. Ella levantó la mirada aterrada y sus ojos rojos y centelleantes me sorprendieron , ella era un vampiro recién nacido. ¿Como era aquello posible?. El color rojo de los ojos de los vampiros solo duraban el primer año de vida, luego eran normales como el de un ser humano._

_Miré a mi padre con enojo y horror._

_-Qué significa todo esto?- apunté a todos los encerrados en jaulas- ¿cómo puedes tener aquí a personas encerradas? _

_-Cariño, es momento de que la ciencia tome su lugar entre los grandes y evolucione. He descubierto algo inmenso... algo que podría darme la oportunidad de hacer a los humanos evolucionar.- miré sus ojos ,llenos de creencias e impuros de tanta toxicidad.- Con este nuevo descubrimiento, podremos darles la posibilidad de evolucionar y de tener las habilidades mas increibles y especificas de los animales.- lo miré y negué con la cabeza._

_-No puedo creerlo tú... hablas de fusionarlos..?- _

_-Exacto!, fusionarlos creando una nueva especie...- y con un respingo sentí como me tomaban de los brazos, apresándome y llevándome hasta una camilla metálica y fria. _

_-No!, No! Suéltenme!- intenté resistirme pero ya me habían atado a la mesa. Miré a mi padre y negué con la cabeza, gritándole.- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué?!-_

_-Porque es hora de que las cosas... cambien.- Y con un sedante... todo se oscureció, nuevamente._

* * *

><p><em>Desperté y me sentí mareada. <em>

_Observé el lugar y por los barrotes de metal y el olor a medicamentos, supuse que estaba en una jaula como todos los demás._

_Imagenes espontáneas golpearon mi mente y recordé. _

_Recordé a mi padre, a los ciudadanos encerrados y otros que habían sido sometidos. Recordé la plancha metálica y a mi padre nuevamente, sus palabras..._

_Reaccioné y bajé la mirada: todo parecía bién. Palpé mis brazos y mis hombros, mis piernas, mis pies... subí por mi cuello, mi cara. Toqué mi cabello y cuando finalmente me acerqué a mi cabeza... sentí algo más. _

_Las recorrí. Eran suaves al tacto y se movían. Seguí con mi inspección y logré encontrar un hueco en el que mi dedo entró pero un dolor punzante me hizo reaccionar y abrí los ojos sorprendida. _

_Eran orejas como de gato y eran ... mías. _

_Sentí algo suave rozando mis brazos y miré hacia atrás encontrándome con 7 colas blancas y suaves detrás. Me horroricé y traté de alejarme de ellas, pero estaba tan sedada que no sentía las piernas. Lo poco que había logrado moverme ..ellas me seguían. _

_Estuve algunos días incrédula, hasta que lo acepté y decidí que no podía luchar contra mi misma. Tenia que aceptarlo._

_Tanto las orejas como las colas eran parte de mi ahora._

_Ya no era humana. _

_Suspiré y miré a los demás. _

_Si ellos estaban ahi .. es porque los habían sometido a las mismas cosas que yo. _

_Pensé en la pequeña de ojos rojizos y todo se tornó claro para mi. _

_Una semana había pasado y por alguna razón, le ponían sedantes a mi comida. _

_Supuse que mi padre sabía de lo que era capaz. _

_Pero no me sentía con fuerzas para intentarlo siquiera. Tal y como aquella vez..._

_Me habían vuelto a abandonar. _

_Primero mi madre y ahora... la persona que había prometido protegerme._

_Oí una explosión y a los científicos correr despavoridos. Las alarmas en el lugar sonaban y los que estaba ahi gritaban y gemían con ansiedad y terror. _

_Hasta que las puertas empezaban a ser abiertas. _

_Todos huían y salian, pero yo me quedé... _

_Me quedé viendo a la gente huir ,con los ojos no viendo nada realmente. Hasta que alguien se paró en mi celda._

_Lo miré con desconfianza y mis colas se interpusieron frente a la persona y yo, resguardándome._

_-Ven, busca tu libertad...- lo miré. _

_Su apariencia era humana pero sus ojos eran los de un lobo. Observé sus rasgos: era un hombre que ya había vivido mucho y que había experimentado aun mas. Sus ojos puros y salvajes, me hicieron levantarme y tomar la mano que me tendía._

_Y, por una vez, fui yo quien abandonó ...dejándo mi pasado atrás._

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! que tal? bueno es domingo y yo deberia de estar super dormida porque ya es tarde y mañana debo de madrugar peeero...<strong>

**Estuve leyendo un excitante Sasusaku ( por qué no me sorprende? xD) y se me vino a la mente esta idea de una posible buena historia!. De hecho también tiene que ver con un rol al que entré pero que parece ya no funcionar. Bueno, perdonen por lo tragico de las faltas ortograficas y eso ,después las corregire hehe. **

**Y bueno? que les parece el prologo de la Historia? reconocen a la joven con 7 colas y orejas? x3 hjasdhajsd **

**Comenten y critiquen , todo es bienvenuu! x3 Besos! hasta la proxi! **


	2. 1- Halcón rojo y el extraño encapuchado

_**En las afueras del palacio, plaza central.**_

-/-

-/-

Inhalo profundamente y sopló con fuerza.

Una suave risa salió de sus labios y suspiró. Miró la inmensa plaza central del Palacio y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Ella era una joven rubia de aparentes 21 años, delgada y esbelta. Deseada por todos los hombres que tuvieran un poco de sangre corriendo por su cuerpo e incluso por aquellos que no.

Lucía un kimono verde, con escote en V y un amplio despliegue hasta el final, ocultando sus pies. Su cabello rubio lacio y suelto, caía en cascada por su espalda ,esperando a que el viento lo hiciera bailar.

Abrió sus ojos y dejó al descubierto hermosos orbes celestes. Su mirada era intensa y cautivadora.. pero carecía del brillo que alguna vez tuvieron.

-Deja de ocultarte y muéstrate de una vez. Sabes que puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón... - miró hacia atrás y se encontró con un joven hombre, de cabellos negros y armadura blanca. - Sai.

Le vió acercárse a paso firme y arrodillarse ante ella.

-Mi señora.- Admiró los grandes árboles de cerezos y deseó poder sentir su aroma.- Lamento no haberme acercado, pero está en peligro usted sóla aquí fuera. -

Dejó que sus ojos se detuvieran en el joven arrodillado ante ella. Se agachó a su altura y con una mano agarró su barbilla, suavemente pero firme.

-Mírame a los ojos.- le dijo y sus orbes oscuros se mostraron ante ella. Sonrió y volvió a reir suavemente.- Sai.. mi querido caballero. Tu mirada es tan vacía como la mía... tanto.. que si no pudiera sentir el latido de tu corazón juraria que no lo tienes.

Pero el no protestó y continuó mirándola.

Sintió por un momento, como todos esos años, la soledad cirniéndose sobre ella.

Hacía mucho que había muerto pero ,aún seguía allí.. viva sin estarlo realmente. A veces pensaba que su alma se había ido muy lejos de ella.

Recordaba ,vagamente, como fué en sus días mortales: una joven alegre y extrovertida, con ganas de vivir y de explorar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Se había recibido de periodista con honores y ¿para qué?. Sólo para que un par de semanas después ,muriera a manos de imbéciles borrachos y pervertidos vampiros.

Sonrió con ironía y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia una de las fuentes de agua mas cercanas. Observó su reflejo y no le extrañó encontrarse con los orbes brillantes y colmillos sobresalientes.

Su expresión se volvió tan fria como el helado tacto de su piel y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, provocándose a si misma una pequeña herida sangrante.

-Sai... sabes que soy capaz de protegerme sóla, sin necesidad de que nadie me vigile.- miró a su soldado y le vió parado detrás de ella.

-Sí, mi señora.-

-Todo esto es un estúpido juego al que mi egocéntrico y posesivo marido, me incluye.- relamió sus labios, limpiando el hilillo de sangre con su lengua. - Sólo le preocupa que no cumpla mis deberes como vampiresa... pero en realidad, no debe preocuparse. Sólo soy un peón más en su jugada.

Y, dejándo atrás la plaza central, se encaminó hacia el palacio, seguida de cerca por Sai.

Mas allá , detrás de un gran ventanal, la mirada roja y brillante de un joven peli-azabache .. los contemplaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zona de clase baja : Base "el halcón rojo".<strong>_

-/-

-/-

-Reporte de la situación.- exigió una voz firme y grave, casi gutural.

Todos los hombres en esa habitación, oculta en algun lugar sólo reconocible por aquellos más fieles a la causa y luchadores por el bienestar del pueblo, miraron al joven con mirada de pereza.

El mismo gesticuló algo parecido a un "qué problemático" y se acercó a la mesa para hacer su reporte diario.

-No hay nuevas novedades acerca del movimiento de las tropas militares. Sólo sabemos que están vigilando la entrada y salida de nuestros pobladores. Según mi contacto, el "Presi" se ha estado reuniendo con su manga de esclavos ultimamente, aunque en lo personal dudo mucho que se trate de alguna junta para discutir reformas de la ciudad.

El hombre de mirada perspicaz y sospechosa, frunció el ceño.

-Hubo nuevas reformas en la ciudad últimamente?: en edificios, puestos de vigilancia, leyes...?- el joven castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no.-

-Crees que exista la posibilidad de que lo hagan?- observó a su espía y compañero de planes.

Ese joven de tan sólo 23 años de edad era más inteligente que un humano, casi cercana a la de un científico o arquitecto. De nombre Shikamaru Nara, especialista en construcción de armas y arquitecto de la manada.

-Sin duda. Aunque creo que ..están esperando el momento indicado.-

-Momento indicado para qué?- habló una tercera voz.

Joven castaño de ojos perlados y personalidad fria y calculadora, de nombre Neji Hyuga. Excelente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, preciso a la hora de calcular estrategias y mente fría a la hora de aniquilar a quien sea ,si se trata de proteger a la manada. Su familia consta de su prima Hinata Hyuga , su esposa Ten Ten y su hijo Kenji.

Shikamaru miró al joven ojiperla con el ceño fruncido.

-Para que crees, hyuga?. Todo el movimiento de vigilancia militar dirigida a nosotros, juntas que por el momento no son tan constantes pero que sin duda aumentarán de número. Nos tienen en la mira.

- Siempre a sido así, señores.- dijo la voz de una mujer rubia y de mirada rubí. - No es algo a lo que no estemos acostumbrados ya.

Tsunade, miembro del consejo. Buena combatiente en tiempos de desacuerdos, de caracter explosivo y mandón ,cuando la situación lo requiere. Curandera superior de la manada y encargada de evacuación de la misma. No tiene hijos pero trata a los jóvenes de la manada como si lo fueran.

-Tsunade, Tsunade... muy perspicaz como siempre pero relájate un poco, ¿quieres?- decía un hombre de cabello canoso y largo, enmarañado. Mientras acariciaba la pierna de la mujer.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que fuera mandado a volar por un puñetazo en la cara, por parte de la mujer. El mismo calló deslizándose por la pared, hasta llegar al piso.

Jiraiya, ex-combatiente de la primera guerra civil entre lobos y vampiros. Pervertido por naturaleza, amante de las mujeres ya sean maduras o jovencitas. Capitan encargado del entrenamiento de las tropas y de los jóvenes en edad para formar parte de la defensa.

-Ero-senin, tenías que ser un pervertido como siempre en donde la situación no lo requiere. - negó un rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa constante.

-Ya sabes como es, dobe. - el joven pelinegro de mirada altanera y expresión seca miró al rubio a su lado, aún cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared.- Incluso creo que muy pronto te veré a ti persiguiendo a las pobres chicas de la manada. - negó con la cabeza como pesaroso.

-A ¿quién llamas dobe? Teme!- el joven rubio lo miró con los ojos blancos de la impresión y lo apuntó con el dedo, con descaro.- Y no me llames pervertido, Baka!.

Naruto Uzumaki, pelirubio de mirada azulina y sonrisa zorruna. De caracter explosivo y luchador. Nunca deja que sus miedos lo rebasen y siempre defiende a los que son juzgados injustamente. Dispuesto a luchar por los que ama y a los que considera ,fervientemente, parte de su familia. Aunque su caracter no sea precisamente ,agresivo.. cuando el momento lo amerita su mirada se vuelve determinada y retadora. Joven combatiente de la causa, integrante al igual que los demás del halcón rojo, mano derecha del lider. Su arma favorita es una escopeta-metralleta, que siempre lleva consigo a la espalda y claro ,con las municiones a mano.

Sasuke Uchiha, miembro Lider del halcón rojo y muy dedicado a la causa. De caracter frío y arrogante, decidido y abasallante no permite que los demás se desvien de sus deberes y siempre mantiene una mirada sobre todos. De porte elegante y fuerte, se especializa en el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y con espadas, capaz de acabar con un regimiento entero de militares. Odia ,profundamente, a los vampiros y su rencor por ellos fué en aumento al saber que su familia murió a manos de ellos. Aunque no lo haga notar, su corazón suele jugarle pasadas y de vez en cuando deja que sus buenos sentimientos salgan a flote, algo que ocurre con poca frecuencia y tan sólo cerca de los que considera sus amigos y familia.

-Nenas, nenas... las dos son muy bonitas pero ... ¿ya podemos seguir? - tanto Sasuke como Naruto retomaron la seriedad. -dijo la peli rubia y desvió su mirada hasta el peli-plateado sentado al final de la mesa.- Kakashi..-

Un suspiro salió de labios ocultos tras una bandana negra y todos miraron y escucharon, atentos.

-Créanme la situación no es para nada alentadora. Tal y como van las cosas, lo más seguro es que una segunda guerra esté por iniciar.-

Kakashi Hatake, miembro principal y superior del consejo. De personalidad amena y caritativa, siempre preocupándose por el bienestar del pueblo. Sin embargo, dentro de la base ...su personalidad se vuelve firme y demandante, pensando calculadoramente y de forma fria cada paso antes de darlo. Respetado por los suyos y seguido por muchos.

La tensión se volvió palpable en la habitación y nadie habló por un tiempo. Todos en ese lugar percibían lo que había oculto tras esas palabras. Era más probable que se estuviera cocinando un complot en contra de los hombres lobo y claro, el gobierno debía de estar detras de todo aquel circo.

-Pero.. es perfecto. Es el momento que llevamos esperando desde hace mucho y ustedes lo saben.- habló el peli-negro , mirando a todos con firmeza.- Kakashi- sensei.. es nuestra oportunidad de hacer caer a la dictadura bajo la cual nos mantienen apartados los chupasange.- dijo con rencor enfatizando cada palabra. Sus colmillos empezaban a pujar detrás de sus labios.

-Sasuke, cálmate.-

-No me digas que me calme.- le dijo enfadado y gruñendo con fuerza. Apuntó a su superior con un dedo acusador.- Sabes muy bién como se deshicieron de mi familia, esas malditas sanguijuelas. Y ¿esperas que sienta comprensión hacia ellos?.

-Sabes que no he dicho eso. Es mejor que te calmes...- su mirada glaciar y determinante lo dijo todo.

Naruto apoyó una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo y Sasuke retrocedió.

-Todos los que estamos aquí y aún los que faltan en la base, sabemos que los vampiros son frios, sangrientos y asesinos por naturaleza. Han acabado con muchos de nuestra raza ,pero ya es tiempo de seguir un paso hacia adelante y tomar una desición.

-Kakashi..- dijo tsunade pero un ademán de el, la hizo callar.-

-Sin embargo, aún no estamos preparados para hacerlo.- miró a shikamaru - Encárgate que el hombre a tu cargo averigue aun mas acerca de los movimientos del presidente. Neji... necesito que trates de intervenir la red militar. Si algo ocurre ...de seguro ellos lo sabrán.

Ambos asintieron y se fueron del lugar.

-Es todo muchachos..- dijo Tsunade y se retiró del lugar, con jiraiya detrás.-

-Sasuke..- dijo kakashi, deteniendo la marcha de este. Naruto esperó en la puerta.- ..sabes que siento mucho lo que ha pasado con tu familia pero no puedes estar enfrascado en tu rencor. Eso podría significar un paso ciego hacia el enemigo. Si lo entiendes? -

El azabache suspiró y cerró los ojos, asintiendo.

-Bién, eso es todo.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zona de clase baja: taberna.<strong>_

-/-

-/-

Caminó con la capa beige ,cubriéndola por completo, y se adentró en la taberna.

_Todos miraron al extraño encapuchado que había entrado. Nadie sabía quién era, ni lo habían visto nunca. _

_De hecho, no era común en ese lugar la llegada de nuevos habitantes o ,siquiera, turistas. _

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, oculta entre las sombras de su capucha. Ninguna de sus miradas de sospecha o malpensadas la harían salir corriendo.

Hacía mucho ya que no salía huyendo de los problemas , y es que necesitaba un trago, antes de adentrarse a la densidad del bosque.

Se sentó en una de las butacas y miró la repisa llena de alcohol barato.

Bién, se dijo. Necesitaba algo fuerte.

- Deme un tequila, por favor. - el hombre robusto y de cabello negro como el ébano, miró extrañado en mi dirección.- ¿qué? ¿Acaso es tan poco común que le pidan un trago en una taberna? - le dije de forma irónica.

El hombre me sonrió y se apresuró a dejar mi bebida frente a mi.

Me apresuré a tomarla y de un sólo trago, deje que el líquido bajara por mi garganta, quemándola.

- Umm.. esto es lo que necesitaba.-

El encargado del lugar continuó limpiando vasos con un trapo, sin despegar la mirada del extraño encapuchado.

Una sospecha empezaba a rondarle por la cabeza y como miembro de la "base" no podía dejar nada sin sondear.

- Asique ...¿que lo trae por aquí?.

-Disculpe?-

-No solemos recibir nuevos visitantes. Al menos no desde la primera guerra civil, ya sabe.

-No , no sé. Y pues...- se levantó de la butaca y le dejó propina extra- .. le agradesco la bebida.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la voz del hombre la detuvo.

-Oiga!, tenga cuidado por donde merodea... los de aquí no somos tan amables o caballerosos. -

Sonrió y se apresuró a corregirlo.

- Se equivoca. Yo creo que usted lo es. Hasta luego.- y sin más, salió del lugar dejando el silencio más absoluto tras su partida.

-Asuma..?- dijo una mujer de ojos rojos como el rubí. - Quien era ese?

El hombre sonrió divertido y la miró.

-Querras decir ..¿quien era ella? eh?...- una carcajada salió de su garganta y pronto llamó la atención de los otros. No importándole siguió con la conversación.- Creo que ... pronto tendremos algo de diversión en la manada. Ya era hora.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo, sin entender del todo lo que su novio decía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zona baja : Bosque.<strong>_

-/-

-/-

Suspiró y miró la enorme espesura del bosque, alzándose frente a ella.

Un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo y apretó mas fuerte ,entre sus manos, la correa de la bolsa que llevaba.

Negó con la cabeza y respiró profundo una vez, dejando que el aire saliera de sus labios con lentitud.

- Okey... esto es por una buena causa- me dije, intentándo convencerme a mi misma.

Dejé que la brisa húmeda y fresca del lugar me rodeara y sonreí.

Antes de que la tragedia llegara a mi vida, el bosque había sido un hogar para mi por mucho tiempo. Allí crecí y ya era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás.

Y, con una alegría renovada en mi interior , corrí. Saltando sobre las grandes raices sobresalientes de los árboles, con gran agilidad y velocidad. Dejé que la adrenalina dominara mi cuerpo y me entremezclé con las ramas y lianas, balanceándome como si fueran columpios y volando por los aires hasta toparme con lianas y dejarme llevar por ellas, hasta otras.

Siguiendo aquel ritmo emocionado, logré llegar hasta un árbol grueso y muy alto.

Miré hacia lo alto de su copa y aún respirando agitadamente, salté hasta una de sus ramas.

Observé por un momento su inmensidad y esperé a que mi respiración volviera a su ritmo calmado. Finalmente, dejándome llevar por mi lado salvaje, empezé a escalarlo ,saltándo de rama en rama , hasta llegar a la copa.

Mis ojos se quedaron asombrados de tanta belleza.

Las aves volaban por muchos lugares, en el inmenso cielo azul. El sol brillante , dejaba que sus rayos calientes se posaran sobre las hojas de los árboles... creando la ilusión de que las mismas estuvieran hechas de diamantes o del cristal más brillante.

El viento soplaba acariciando a todo el bosque y dejándose oir, generaba sonidos como de serpiente al mezclarse con las hojas.

Se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y dejó que sus cabellos rosados y ondulados se mecieran con la brisa. Sus orejas se movían... escuchando, recordándo los sonidos que hacía tiempo no oía.

-Vaya... has crecido pero sigues siendo el mismo.- dijo, como hablándole al bosque.

Miró buscando agua y al encontrar su objetivo, se dejó caer desde la copa más alta hacia el piso.

Un salto así podría matarla tan sólo al momento de tocar el suelo, pero ella no.

Observó las ramas acercándose cada vez más y con gran maestría se tomó de una, girando su cuerpo en un perfecto circulo antes de lanzarse al interior de árboles más pequeños, en dirección a un lago.

Continuó haciendo piruetas y maromas por un rato, hasta que decidió correr el resto del camino.

Se detuvo respirando jadeante y miró el agua cristalina del enorme lago.

-Haa... aquí estás..haha..haa..- se dejó caer en el pasto verde y miró el cielo por un momento. Relajándose.

Miró hacia un costado y observó los diferentes y variados tipos de flores que armaban la vegetación del lugar.

Era como si un arcoiris se hubiese desparramado por el lugar, vivo de colores alegres y llamativos.

Se levantó ya renovada y se quitó la bolsa y la capa, doblándola y dejándola en un costado. Tomó su pala y los frascos de la bolsa para después acercarse a rebuscar entre la vegetación y flores del lugar.

Sonrió , ya había identificado al menos 3 especímenes que le servían en su trabajo.

Se acercó a unas flores de color naranja y de formas redondeadas.

-Mático...- suspiró y con delicadeza se dispuso a sacarlas de la tierra.

Una vez fuera un par de estas plantas, procedió a cortar las hojas y apartarlas en una bolsa para después lavarlas y dejarlas secar. Esa planta era muy buena para calmar hemorragias y úlceras de estomago, tratar la broquitis pero sobre todo, para cicatrizar heridas internas y externas.

-Bién .. ¿quién sigue?- recorrío con la mirada y localizó a su proxima victima.- ah! , asclepias tuberosa.

Se arrodilló frente a esta y observó sus flores amarillentas. Él aroma que soltaban era anesteciante para su olfato, que se había incrementado en esos tiempos.

Preparó una bolsa y con la pala se dispuso a sacar la planta, teniendo especial cuidado con sus raíces, parte de gran importancia para ella.

Volvió a cortar , esta vez las raíces y las dejó apartadas en una bolsa ,para después lavarlas también.

Repitió el mismo procedimiento con la manzanilla , la genciana y el cardo santo, y volvió hasta el lugar en el que tenía sus cosas. Dejó a un lado las flores de cada planta ,formando un ramillete y luego, se dedicó a lavar las partes esenciales de dichas plantas.

Un movimiento en los árboles llamó su atención, haciéndola mover las orejas y estar atenta a cualquier sonido amenazante.

Suspiró y continuó con el proceso de embazar las muestras que tenía para preparar las medicinas. Arregló todo con tranquilidad, tarareando una canción.

Ya tenía todo listo, pensó. Y con extrema rapidez tomó una de sus dagas y la mandó a volar hacia la parte de los árboles que se movía con violencia insusitada.

Oyó un quejido y se apresuró a tomar otra de sus armas, parándose y quedándo a la defensiva.

-Quien eres?, muéstrate. - un gruñido salió de sus labios, casi animal, como la otra mitad de su raza.

Sus ojos verdosos inspeccionaron, el lugar. Había silencio, demasiado.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó, al lugar con cautela, oculta entre la maleza verde.

Se preparó para saltar sobre un posible enemigo. Gritó con alma de luchadora pero el mismo cesó con rapidez, al ver a la joven arrebujada y hecha un ovillo frente a ella.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apresuró a dejar la daga en una de sus vendas, en la parte baja de sus muslos.

-Oye...- dijo con suavidad, la pobrecilla la miraba aterrada. - ..perdóname, no fué mi intención herirte. -

Dije, observándo el encantador color de sus ojos perlados. Su transparencia le llamaba la atención. Rió un poco y continuó.

- Bueno, quizás si haya sido mi intención inicial.. pero es porque pensé que eras enemigo hehe.- miró la herida sangrante en su brazo, ocasionada por el roce de una de sus dagas. - Por favor déj..-

Pero su próxima ayuda se vió interrumpida por el pesado cuerpo de alguien más golpeándola y enviándola a volar lejos de la chica oji-perla.

Se arrebujó en un ovillo y con ayuda de sus siete colas, se impulsó hacia arriba rodando en el aire y callendo de pie al suelo, después.

Oyó un gruñido amenazante y sintió escalosfrios recorriéndo su espina dorsal. Reconocía aquella forma de amenaza y no le hacía mucha gracia.

Levantó la mirada y observó un par de orbes negros y profundos , amenazándola y odiándola.

Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

La raza con la que aquel joven estaba emparentada no le gustaba. Pero era un hombre-lobo, no le haría daño.

Al menos ella no se lo haría a él , y suponiendo que la joven fuese su compañera, a ella tampoco.

Una vez ,uno de ellos le había dado la oportunidad de vivir y ella respetaba eso.

- Oye, sé que no quieres que me acerque pero debo sanarla antes de que la herida se infecte.- le dijo , el joven siguió mirándola con desconfianza. Suspiró, tendria que arriesgar su pellejo para cumplir su deber como sanadora.- me oyes?

-Aléjate si no quieres que acabe con tu vida. - le dijo con una voz gutural, que no aceptaba replicas. No se fiaba de alguien que había sido capaz de atacar a alguien de la manada, y mucho menos si ella era uno de sus amigos.

Miró a la mujer y observó sus orejas y colas.

Si no se equivocaba , pertenecia a la raza de los mimis. No creía que alguien como ella le fuera un gran reto en realidad pero.. nunca debía de fiarse de un enemigo.

Ella empezó a acercarse cada vez más, con pasos decididos, sin intenciones de retroceder.

- Te dije que no te acerques..- le dijo con enojo.

Pero ella le ignoró olímpicamente y siguió acercándose. Su deber como sanadora era absoluto y ella no permitiria que un idiota necio como aquel, le impidiera hacer su trabajo. No le tenía miedo a arriesgarse si se trataba de curar a alguien.

Continuó su avanze y con dos pasos más estuvo frente a frente, con el joven azabache. Lo miró: su cabello de un negro oscuro a lo lejos lanzaba pequeños destellos azules con el sol, de cerca. Sus ojos negros eran profundos y envolventes, su piel era nivea y preciosa. Sus rasgos finos y atractivos.

_Que pena que fuera un completo idiota, pensó. _

No le hacía falta agachar la mirada para saber que tenía el cuerpo de un dios griego. Tragó saliva y no ,precisamente, por estar asustada.

Lo miró fijo y se preparó.

_Aquí viene._

Y el joven se abalanzó sobre ella de forma tosca y bruta, cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco, al no haber nadie a quien atrapar. Se apresuró a levantarse y mirar a su espalda.

Iba a tomar a aquella maldita mujer y a destrozarla en pedacitos, pero la imagen tan inesperada para él, lo detuvo.

Ella se había escabullido de su agarre para llegar a donde Hinata y tranquilizarla. La miró fijo y espectante desde su lugar, aún desconfiando de ella.

Se había arrodillado a lado de la joven pelinegra y le acariciaba el cabello de forma maternal, supuso al ver sus labios moviéndose, que también le daba palabras de consuelo para tranquilizarla.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño al verla acercárse con su amiga , medio abrazadas.

Ella le dirigió una mirada altanera y de superioridad,claros.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tampoco nos dejaras pasar?- le dijo ella, secamente.

-¿Qué pretendes?- le dijo el un tono de voz glacial. Y , por primera vez, la vió ablandar la mirada.

-Hacer mi trabajo.- y una vez dicho esto, pasó con la joven herida hasta llegar al otro lado del lago.

Suspiró y se acercó a ellas, quedando recostado y cruzado de brazos en el tronco de un árbol. Desde allí contemplo su trabajo y .. también, a ella.

La vió encender una pequeña fogata y poner sobre esta una especie de contenedor metálico. También sacó un pocillo de porcelana y un mazo de madera , gruesa y pulida.. con la que se apresuró a machacar un par de hojas. A continuación, procedió a hecharlas en el contenedor y esperar un par de segundos, para sacarlo del fuego.

Por un momento, concentró su mirada en contemplarla a ella. Sus cabello y orejas rosadas eran de un color inusual y exótico a sus ojos, y sus 7 colas blancas le hicieron abrir los ojos con sorpresa ante un descubrimiento.

Siete colas significaban un zorro legendario. Una especie ya extinta pero muy respetada.

Continuó con su inspeción y reparó en su vestimenta: la misma consistía en un kimono rojo con amplio escote, dejando notar sus formas femeninas pero sin llegar a ser vulgar. El mismo estaba cerrado por un cierre metálico, desde el valle de sus senos y el inicio de sus caderas. De allí en más el kimono se abría, dejando al descubierto mallas hasta las rodillas, y de ahi en mas vendas blancas, y un par de zapatillas cómodas.

Tenía que admitir, que era increíblemente atractiva, pensó. Observando como limpiaba la herida de la peli-negra y luego, aplicaba sobre ella una especie de unguento. Para finalmente, vendar la herida y sonreirle.

-Creo que está listo.- le dije a la joven oji-perla y ,sin contenerme, le sonrei.

-Gr-gracias.- dijo ella, su voz era suave como si estuviese a punto de quebrarse.

Era hermosa y al parecer, también era una mujer-lobo. Seguro ellos dos pertenecian a la misma manada.

-Disculpe, pero ¿q-quien es usted?- sasuke levantó la mirada, escuchando atentamente.

- Ah!, que desconsiderada.. me llamo ,Sakura. Sakura Haruno, es un placer conocerte. - le dije apoyando una mano sobre sus manos y dandole suaves golpecitos.- Sabes? tienes un par de ojos maravillosos. Me encantan.

La muchacha pelinegra no tardó en sonrojarse hasta la ultima punta de sus cabellos y bajar la mirada apenada.

-Etto..dije algo malo?- la miré, lucia muy intimidada.

- No me extrañaria. Eres muy descarada para ser una hembra. - oí al idiota decir un par de cosas y la rabia feminista en mi interior ,estalló.

Me dispuse a acomodar las cosas en mi bolsa y a ponerme la capucha, nuevamente.

Ayudé a Hinata- me había dicho que era ese su nombre- y me levanté, mirando al lobo egocéntrico. Si el tenía algo para decirme pues, yo no me quedaría con la boca cerrada.

-Hmp, veo que aún no te has ido ,perro sarnoso. - olfateé el aire e hice una mueca de horror.- Aunque es notable, apestas a perro mojado.- le dije, esperando crispar sus nervios y bajarle el auto-estima tan inflado que tenía.

- Quien te crees , mujer?- le dije, era un mujer con una lengua muy afilada e irrespetuosa. - No me faltes al respeto.

-Ja!, y dime ...¿quién fue el idiota que lo hizo primero?- se miraron con desafio hasta que oyeron a alguien carraspear.

Ambos miramos a la peli-negra, que nos observaba sin saber bien que decir para evitar que volviésemos a pelear.

-U-umm... Uchiha-san, debemos irnos.- dijo ella y yo miré al joven peli-negro asombrada.

Su expresión altanera y desafiante había cambiado ,drásticamente, al oir a la joven pelinegra. Sus rasgos se habían suavizado e incluso ,en sus labios había aparecido el asomo de una media sonrisa.

Se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada. Sintió por un momento, que aquella era una escena demasiado intima en la que ella no deberia de intervenir.

-Umm... yo ya me voy ,también. - Ambos me miraron y me apresuré a ponerme la capucha otra vez. - Esta oscureciendo y tengo que encontrar algun lugar en el cual pueda pasar la noche.

Observé el naranja del sol ocultándose, cubrir el cielo y luego, la volví sobre ellos.

-Hinata-san..- dije sonriéndole y luego miré al peli-negro , no sabía bien como tratarle pero ya que sería la ultima vez que lo viera, le dirigí una sonrisa también.- Perro sarnoso.

Pero su expresión glacial no mostró emoción alguna. Decidí empezar con mi recorrido, cuando la suave voz de Hinata-san me detuvo.

-Sa-sakura-san...- me detuve y la miré- .. usted dijo que necesita un lugar para pasar la noche. Le gustaría quedarse en mi casa? -

-Hyuga-san...- dijo sasuke tratando de intervenir pero la joven le interrumpió alzando la mano.-

-En agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mi..-

Sakura miró a la joven. Amable, sincera y seguramente, una futura madre encantadora. Le sonrió con ternura y asintió.

_Y así, los tres se aventuraron hacia la zona de clase baja, la misma de la cual ...habían salido. _

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAAAA! holaaa! que piensan!? que tal el primer cap! la verdad me ensimismé por completo escribiéndolo y estoy encantada porque presiento que ya empezó a tomar un poco más de forma la historia! ahjsdhjasdhas Y claro! fueron capaces de conocer a los personajes... aunque faltan unos cuantos xD <strong>

**Coments? criticas? todo bienvenido! ahjsdghjasd x3 los JAMO! besis!**


	3. 2-Festival de la 1ra luna llena - Pte 1

_**Zona de clase baja: Saliendo del bosque, entrando a la aldea. **_

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

Hasta el momento, Sakura no se había fijado en que el joven azabache llevaba consigo una especie de carga, muy bien envuelta. Aunque claro...no era como si le interesara algo de lo que hiciera aquel cachorro de lobo egocéntrico.

Miro a la joven oji-perla a su lado y llamó su atención, tratando de no alertar al azabache.

-Psst... psst!, Hinata-san...- dijo llamando su atención. La ojiperla la miró y se acercó un poco más a la pelirosada, para mantener el ambiente de secreto entre ellas.

-¿Qué pasa ,Sakura-san?- dijo ella, imitando su voz baja.-

-¿Qué hacian tú y el perro sarnoso, por el bosque?- hinata abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa y Sakura deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

_¿Que tal si le estoy preguntando algo de lo que no debería enterarme?- _pensó la pelirosada , recordándo la actitud del azabache para con la oji-perla.

-Umm.. pues fuimos a buscar comida.- sakura la miró un poco extrañada.-

-Comida? . Quieres decir que hay cosas comestibles en el bosque?- ella continuó mirando a Hinata espectante.

-Pues.. sí, venados y jabalíes. - Hinata la miró y el rostro desconcertado de la peli-rosa le hizo reir un poco- Nosotros fuimos a cazar la cena, Sakura-san.

Sakura se ruborizó por lo estúpido de la situación. Era obvio, ellos eran hombres-lobo.

-Ah.. hehe claro.-

-Oye...- miró al dueño de la voz, encontrándose con la mirada altanera del azabache..- ..más te vale que no hagas nada extraño, que ponga en peligro a la manada. ¿entiendes?

_Lo odiaba!_

Era un hombre-lobo pero era tan detestable para ella. Parecía que después del pequeño incidente en el bosque se la había jurado de por vida.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin responderle realmente. Se cruzó de brazos y lo desafió con la mirada.

Pero él se limito a despedirse de la oji-perla y perderse entre la multitud.

-Ahh!, ese maldito cachorro de lobo me saca de mis casillas!- Hinata la miró y se rió un poco.

La joven peli-rosada era una chica jovial y extrovertida, decidida y un poco cabezota. Era normal que no le callera bién Sasuke, porque sus personalidad chocaban.

-Sakura-san...- miró a Hinata.- ..sígueme.

Siguió a la peli-azabache, admirando las pequeñas casas pospuestas e hileras, dándole forma a la calle.

Fuera, la gente empezaba a levantar tiendas y pequeños puestos. Otros colgaban lamparas de luz, en lo alto, creando la sensación de calidez característico de los rayos del sol.

Sonrió para si misma.

Se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar. La gente era humilde y se enfrentaba día a día, a las injusticias de un gobierno que los había marginado a la pobreza. Sin embargo, apreciaban hasta el último detalle de lo que tenían y eso la admiraba.

Recordó cuando vivió tan apartada del mundo, en la ignorancia de cosas como aquellas. La amargura la envolvió por un momento y su semblante, se volvió serio y distante.

Sin darse cuenta, habían caminado hasta llegar a una de las casas. La misma estaba pintada de un color beige al igual que su capucha, y se localizaba cerca de una pequeña fuente de agua.

-Sakura-san... hemos llegado.- escuchó a hinata y recobró su expresión habitual.

-Grandioso!..u-mm permiso..- dijo adentrándose ,después de hinata, al interior de la casita.- Vaya.. es muy linda y acogedora.

La casa de Hinata consistía en una gran habitación de living, con un sofa de color azul frente a una mesilla para tomar el té. En cada costado, habían pequeños almohadones para que la gente se sentara.

Al fondo pudo ver un marco sin puerta, el cual supuso guiaba a una cocina. Y , a la izquierda del living un pasillo corredor que daba con tres habitaciones.

Sonrió .Todo estaba ,perfectamente, ordenada y el lugar olía a una deliciosa esencia a vainilla.

Miró a Hinata y pidió disculpas. Ella había inspeccionado ,descaradamente, su vivienda.

- No te disculpes. - negó la peli-negra - Ven, te enseñaré donde dormirás y el cuarto de baño.

Se adentraron al pasillo y pasando de largo la primera puerta, se detuvieron en la segunda. La pelinegra la abrió y encendió la luz, dejando que ella curioseara y observara el lugar. Una habitación del mismo tono beige, con una cama y una mesilla para el té. A la izquierda del lugar, observó una pequeña biblioteca.

-Este era el cuarto que mi primo Neji, utilizaba.- se adentró y dejó su bolsa sobre la mesilla. Hinata la siguió , sentándose en la cama.- Espero que sea de tu agrado.

-Es perfecta , gracias.- y fué a sentarse con la Peli-negra.- De hecho, gracias por todo.

Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Asique... ¿tienes un primo? -

-Sí, pero ya no vive aquí. Después de todo, ya escogió a una de las hembras casaderas de la manada, hasta tiene una casa y un hijo pequeño.

-De verdad?. Vaya..- miró a hinata y jugó un poco con sus dedos, hasta que se animó a preguntar.- Hinata-san... tú, estás en edad casadera?

Vió a la oji-perla sonrojarse levemente y alzar la mirada, para después dejarse caer en la cama y voltearse un poco, quedándo de espaldas a Sakura.

-S-sí , lo estoy.. p-pero..- Sakura la miró con ternura. Esa joven era tímida y le provocaba un sentido de protección inmenso.

-Pero...?-

-P-pero el chico del cual estoy enamorada...n-no creo que sea él ..quien me tome c-como su compañera.- dijo , ovillándose más.

-Umm.. ya veo..- dijo sakura, acariciándole el cabello para calmarla.- Y , dime.. Por esas casualidades.. ¿no es el perro sarnoso el chico a quien amas?- No supo muy bién porque pero algo le molestaba en su interior.

La oji-perla se apresuró a erguirse y mirar a Sakura ,con los ojos bien abiertos.

-T-te refieres a Sasuke-kun..?- Sakura sonrió con ironia.-

-Asique así se llama , eh?- dijo planeando burlarse del chico.

-Claro que n-no, Sakura-san. - hinata suspiró y miró el piso- ..a mi me gusta, Uzumaki-san.

Sakura le sonrió y la abrazó por los hombros y alzando un brazo en pose de victoria, le dijo a la joven:

-No te preocupes, Hina-chan!. Eres tan hermosa ..que dudo mucho que a él no le gustes. - Le dijo y la joven en sus brazos se sonrojó ,completamente, desmayándose en sus brazos con el humito saliendo de sus orejas.

-Ahi... y ahora ¿qué dije?.

* * *

><p>--

_**Aún en la Zona Baja: con Sasuke...**_

-/-

-/-

Se detuvo ,finalmente, llegándo a su destino y dejó que el paquete que llevaba se deslizara por sus brazos, quedando en el suelo con un golpe seco.

Suspiró y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

Hechó una mirada a las tiendas que la gente estaba levantándo, y sonrió un poco. Hacía mucho que la gente necesitaba distraerse y la fiesta de la primera luna llena de verano era perfecta.

-Eh!, Sasuke!...- miró hacia atrás encontrándose con un hombre de cabello negro y robusto, con un cigarrillo en los labios. -

-Asuma-san- dijo haciéndo una leve reverencia.

-Asique ya llegaron, eh?- dijo el hombre soltándo el humo y mirándo a su alrededor.

-Así es.. los demás también?- miró a su sensei y lo vió asentir.-

-Y dime..¿ cómo es eso de que saliste con una mujer y volviste con dos?- Asuma lo miró con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.- Picaron... ¿que has estado haciendo? eh?

Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mirando a su sensei. Aquel hombre se enteraba de todo, hasta de con quien dormia cada hombre del pueblo. Aunque tampoco le sorprendia. En la manada, todos sabían hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que entraba y salía del lugar, incluyendo a las personas.

-Y bién...?- dijo el sensei.

- Es una forastera. Hinata le ofreció un lugar donde pasar la noche debido a sus atenciones. - el peli-negro miró al azabache y sonrió con sorna.

-Puedo escuchar por tu tono, molesto, de voz que no te agrada la idea.

- Es una mujer irritante e irrespetuosa. Además, no me agrada que viniera con nosotros después de haber herido a Hinata.

- Asique irritante, eh?... Debe ser demasiado independiente para que no te agrade en lo absoluto. - negó con la cabeza y soltó una carcajada- Ya sabía yo que su llegada significaría un poco de diversión.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apresuró a interrogarlo.

-La conoces?- Asuma negó e inhalo de su cigarrillo dejando que el humo saliera de sus fosas nasales.-

-Claro que no. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de ¿quién es? o ¿por qué está aquí?. Pero le serví un trago hoy, en la taberna.- dijo relajadamente y se puso a inspeccionar la carga de sasuke.

-Entonces ya estuvo en el pueblo?-

-Sip. Al parecer sólo pasó por un trago y después, se perdió en el bosque..¿por qué?.-

-Me parece sospechoso que alguien como ella se adentre al bosque sin razón aparente.- su mirada se oscureció- Más aún con los acontecimientos de ahora.

-¿Sospechas que se trate de una infiltrada?- Asuma asintió, sabiendo que había acertado con la pregunta.

-Deberias de hablar con Kakashi.

-Hinata me preocupa más.

-Umm ...yo diría que te prepares para la fiesta. -le dió un apretón en el hombro y miró a los niños que salian a jugar en la calle.- Si es alguien no deseado, ya lo sabremos.

* * *

><p>--

_**Zona militar: bloqueo de vigilancia.**_

-/-

-Señor, los visitantes particulares ya arribaron. -

Un hombre de mirada fría y psicópata con el cabello blanco y peinado hacia atrás, en uniforme negro, observó al androide que lo avisaba. Parecía humano, con una belleza antinatural, pero sin emoción alguna.

Asintió y se relamió los labios de forma sádica y siniestra.

En unas cuantas horas, dos de sus hombres crearían revuelo en las asquerosa zona lobuna.

Nada podría salir mal, después de todo ... atacarían a la debilidad de uno de halcones.

Sonrió para sí con sarcasmo y una sonora carcajada brotó de su boca.

-Estúpido lobo. Sabrás lo que es perder algo que te importa demasiado. - se acercó a la ventana y observó a lo lejos, a la luna llena que hacía su aparición.- Jé!, los aplastaremos uno por uno, en donde más les duele. Empezándo por tí..Hyuga.

* * *

><p>--

_**Zona de clase baja: casa del alfa.**_

-/-

-/-

-Adelante.- dijo el peli-plata observando a un peli-celeste ingresar por la puerta, con una sonrisa que acentaba aún más su aspecto de sinverguenza.- Suigetsu...-

-Kakashi-sensei.- dijo el joven con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza, en pose relajada. -

-Qué noticias nos traes?-

El peli-celeste sonrió aun más y en sus ojos el rencor y las ganas de sangre ,brillaron con intensidad.

-Ya veo..- dijo el alfa y con un ademán señaló hacia la sala, en donde se encontraban Shikamaru, Neji y naruto. - Vé, esperamos a los demás.

Sin embargo, el peli-celeste no se movió y siguió en su sitio. Hasta que se atrevió a preguntar:

-Kakashi-sensei.. de casualidad ¿podría decirme en donde puedo re-hidratarme? - le preguntó ,empezando a derretirse y gotear sobre el piso de madera.

Kakashi le miró con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza y se apresuró a traerle un vaso con agua, para evitar que se deshaciera en su totalidad.

- Hay más en la cocina, vé.-

-hehe gracias...-

Naruto bostezó y se estiró peresozamente, hasta que vió al peli-celestes... dirigirse hacia ellos con su típico vaso de agua en mano.

-Eh!, Suigetsu!..- dijo animado y con su habitual sonrisa-

-Naruto-baka...- dijo suigetsu ,saludando con una llave al cuello al peli-rubio.- Yo...- dijo a los demás.

Finalmente, deshizo su agarre sobre naruto y metió su mano libre en uno de sus bolsillos, quedándose unicamente con la que sostenía el vaso. Sorbió un poco del líquido y miró a los demás.

- y...¿Qué tal todo?- Se apresuró a mirar a Neji. Se había enterado de lo de la red militar y le interesaba lo que pudiera haber escuchado.- Alguna novedad?

El oji-perla negó y suspiró.

-La señal es muy débil. Los malditos bloquean la comunicación con una interferencia estática.- dijo y suigetsu sonrió con rencor.

-Son unos hijos de perra.- Naruto miró a su amigo y se cruzó de brazos, con interes en el rostro.

-Qué es lo que averiguaste?- se apresuró a preguntarle-

El peli celeste estuvo a punto de contestar ,pero el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose les indico la llegada de los demás miembros de la base.

Sasuke, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade, Jiraiya y el grandote de Juugo. Todos presentaron sus saludos y respetos al alfa y se aproximaron hasta ellos.

-Eh, minna!- dijo naruto y todos saludaron.

Una vez kakashi acercó una silla y se sentó, con la cabecera en la parte frontal, miró a suigetsu con interes crepitante.

Sasuke se apoyó en la pared cercana, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Atento a lo que pudiera decirse.

Asuma y kurenai permanecieron de pie, al igual que Tsunade y Jiraiya, espectantes.

-Y bien?.. Cuéntanos, ¿cuales son las novedades?- dijo Tsunade ,con su caracter impaciente.

El peli-celeste negó con la cabeza y borró todo rastro de sonrisa en su expresión. Suspiró y dejó que la informción saliera de su boca.

-Estén atentos, porque un complot está por ocurrir en la manada.

-Complot?..que clase de complot?- dijo hyuga.

-Amigo.. me temo que tendremos un infiltrado en la aldea, y no precisamente para cantar el feliz cumpleaños con nosotros.- Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró con seriedad al grupo. Aquello no le gustaba nada.

-Qué problemático. El festival ya no puede ser detenido en estas instancias. - Naruto miró con comprensión a shikamaru.

-Es verdad, ya están instaladas las tiendas y las luces. Además, la gente ya está rondando por las calles.- Tsunade negó con la cabeza y kakashi frunció el ceño.

-Malditos, ¿como supieron acerca del festival?- dijo Asuma.

-Sólo hay una manera para que supieran de nuestra abertura- dijo kakashi ,refiriéndose a la fiesta como un punto de debilidad.- El presidente.

-Qué cree que sea conveniente hacer, kakashi-sensei?- dijo la peli-negra. (Kurenai)

-Mantenernos alertas y mesclarnos con la gente. Ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso.. tomen medidas. - y de pronto una sonrisa se dejó entrever bajo la bandana.- Y claro.. disfruten de la festividad.

-A mi todavía me queda una duda...-dijo Jiraiya, integrándose a la conversación por primera vez.- ..quién es nuestro posible sospechoso?, después de todo se trata de personas que nunca antes hayamos visto.

-Turistas.- dijo naruto.

-Creo que ya tengo una sospechosa.- dijo Sasuke apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

Si sus conclusiones eran acertadas, su amiga estaba en peligro.

-No puedes estar hablando ,enserio?- dijo Asuma.

-Lo estoy.

Tanto Sasuke como Asuma se miraron, fijamente.

Todos miraron de Sasuke a Asuma y asi, sucesivamente. Esperando una respuesta por parte de ambos.

-Bién, que sea a tu modo.- dijo Asuma resignándose. El pelinegro sólo asintió.

-Prepárense. Tenemos que buscar a una cabellera bastante llamativa.- dijo sonriendo con altaneria.

Ya tenía a esa mujer donde quería. Y se las cobraria todas.

* * *

><p>--

_**Zona de clase baja: festival "primera luna llena de verano" calles del pueblo ,de la manada. **_

-/-

-/-

Sakura observó fascinada la cantidad de tiendas que se habían amontonado en la calle y la gran aglomeración de gente fuera.

Observó a los niños corretear, a familias enteras disfrutar de la festividad, vió a jovenes tomados de la mano y riéndose con gusto de algun chiste, incluso los más veteranos se paseaban por las calles.

Se sonrió y tomó del brazo a su nueva mejor amiga.

-Hina-chan!, esto es hermoso!- la oji-perla le devolvió el gesto y asintió con ganas.-

-Verdad que si?- le señaló la luna llena en lo alto y le relató acerca del por qué de la fiesta- Todo esto se debe a que en las noches de luna llena, más especificamente las primeras de cada estación, se supone que los lobos encuentran a sus compañeros de toda la vida.

-D-de verdad..?- dijo sakura, sonrojándose un poco- te refieres... a que deberias de encontrar a tu alma gemela, hoy? -

-Así es..hoy es el dia en que esas personas ,hechas el uno para el otro, se encuentran.- dijo mirando la luna llena en todo su esplendor.

Sakura por su parte , se perdió en sus propias ilusiones, fantaseando con la idea de que algún día pudiera encontrar a esa persona que siempre estuviese a su lado. Protegiéndola. Amandola.

-Hinata..?- una voz animada y suave, se hizop escuchar. Tanto Sakura como Hinata, miraron a la joven peli-castaña acercándose.

La susodicha iba enfundada en un yukata blanco y traía consigo, de la mano, a un pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos de color chocolate.

-Ten ten!, ¿cómo estas?- le dijo Hinata acercándose con Sakura aún tomándola por el brazo.- Hola Kenji, cuanto has crecido.

La pelirosa miró a la joven.

Sus rasgos eran comunes, pero su belleza era notable. Pensó que su belleza se equiparaba al gran corazón que tenía, justo como Hinata.

-Ten Ten-chan... ella es Sakura-san-escuché decir a Hinata , señalandome.-

-Hi, Sakura-san..- me apresuré a sonreirle e inclinarme levemente.-

-Hola, es un placer Ten ten-san.- La joven peli castaña soltó una leve carcajada y negó con la cabeza-

-No, no. Sólo dime Ten ten, por favor. Los amigos de Hinata son los mios, también.- le devolvi la sonrisa y me agaché a la altura del pequeño, mientras ellas se ponían al tanto de su situación.

-Hola..- le dijo con suavidad.

El pequeño se ocultó un poco detrás de su madre. Ella sonrió con ternura y le llamó.

-Ven..no voy a hacerte daño. - lo vió vacilar y luego, avanzar de a poco hasta ella. Aún tomado de la mano de madre.- Mi nombre es Sakura. ¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-M-me llamo K-kenji- su corazón latió alegre, aquel pequeño era muy tierno y adorable.

Amaba los niños.

_Cuando encuentre a mi hombre, tendremos muchos niños.- _se dijo internamente, con un brillo en la mirada.

Le vió observar con atención sus orejas y colas moviéndose detrás de ella.

Era natural, pensó. Son muy llamativos.

-Te gustan mis colas?- le preguntó, provocando un leve sonrojo en el pequeño. Se animó con aquella reacción y le insistió.- quieres tocarlas?

Vió en la mirada del pequeño un brillo de emoción y curiosidad.

-Puedo hacerlo?- le dijo a ella. Con las esperanzas de poder sentir esa cola que tenía. Se veía muy suave y pomposa.

-Claro. Ven, acércate.- le dijo , estirando una mano hacia él.

Kenji se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano, acercándose.

Vió a la joven peli-rosada acercar dos colas hacia el frente y con suavidad, dejó que la mano del pequeño las tocara.

Primero quedó pasmado por el hecho de estarlas tocando, pero más animado por lo suaves que había resultado, se animó a acariciarlas.

-Son muy bonitas!- Escuché que me decia el niño y yo le sonreí en respuesta.

-Te gustan? -

-Sí. ¿las tienes desde siempre?- le dijo el niño con más curiosidad.

Se quedó en silencio no sabiendo muy bién, que responderle a un niño con su curiosidad latente.

-Kenji!- dijo Ten ten, y ambos miraron a la joven peli-castaña. Él con arrepentimiento y ella con sorpresa.

-No, no lo regañes. Está bién.- dijo acariciando el cabello del pequeño- es natural que sienta curiosidad sobre este tipo de cosas.

-Chicas..- dijo hinata y ambas voltearon a verla. Su mirada se dirigió al lugar de donde provenian las risas.-Les gustaría curiosear el motivo de esas risas?

-Claro!- dijo Ten ten.

-Será divertido- dijo la peli-rosada , saltando en su lugar de la emoción.

Las tres jóvenes caminaron en dirección a las risas y carcajadas. Las mismas parecían provenir de un lugar que Sakura había conocido ese mismo día.

Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió con emoción.

Algo le decía que esa noche habrian emociones fuertes.

Las chicas avanzaban con lentitud, hablando entre ellas, sin caer en la cuenta de que eran observadas.

Mayoritariamente, por hombre y jovenes lobos con las hormonas arreboladas.

Las 3 muchachas se equiparaban en belleza y curvas pronunciadas.

Hinata, iba enfundada en una yukata plateada con el dibujo de gaviotas blancas en ella. Su cabello iba atado en una coleta baja, de la que caía el cabello suave y en cascada por uno de sus hombros. Sus labios de color melocotón resaltaban y su suave figura se veia favorecida por el color y el haori blanco que se ajustaba en la cintura. Parecía una ninfa de los cuentos infatiles.

Por otro lado, la peli-rosada había decidido cambiar su kimono rojo por un top negro que se sostenía de una especie de correa de cuero negra, la cual se unía al top por una tela rejilla del mismo color, dejándo su abdomen plano al descubierto. En la parte baja, llevaba unos shorts de la misma tela y color que el top, con un cinturon metálico y tirantes negros colgando del mismo.

Encima de los hombros llevaba una chaqueta larga y negra ,de cuero, sin mangas. Y, completando el juego, llevaba puestas botas negras altas hasta las rodillas, con un liguero de rejilla negro, en la pierna derecha ; y guantes sin dedos , uno corto en la mano derecha y otro largo, en la mano izquierda.

Su cabellera rosada se encontraba atada en una trenza larga y sedosa. Tenía un curioso arete dorado con una esmeralda colgando de él, en una de sus zorrunas orejas. Su apariencia rebelde y descubierta, dejaba a los hombres espectantes y deseosos.

Por otro lado, nadie dejaba sus ojos lujuriosos pasearse sobre la esposa del hyuga. Él hombre los descuartizaria pero, reconocian su belleza en silencio.

Se detuvieron por fin en la puerta de la taberna y vieron el ajetreo que se formaba dentro.

Sakura vió a una mujer rubia, de ojos rubies; a un curioso hombre de cabello celeste y a un peli-blanco bebiendo y riéndose a carcajada limpia. Ese trío llamo su atención,pero un suspiro por parte de las chicas que la acompañaban le llamó la atención.

-Ahi no...- dijo ten ten, negándo con la cabeza.

-Tsunade -sama..- dijo hinata con la cabeza gacha.

**-..está con la borrachera bién puesta, nuevamente**.- dijeron ambas.

Sakura rió junto con kenji y una vez más, desvió la mirada hacia el trio tan particular.

La gente se había aglomerado a su alrededor y apostaba sobre quien de ellos resistiría más. Sonrió con suficiencia y mirando a las chicas, se adentró en el lugar.

-S-sakura-san..-

-Sakura..?-

Ambas siguieron a la peli-rosada, temerosas de lo que fuese a hacer. La vieron acercarse a la mesa en la que los tres personajes más graciosos bebían y se reian a carcajada suelta.

-Ja!, ya te digo vieja-antipática... no serás capaz de vencerme. Caeras ante mis pies..- dijo suigetsu, sonriendo y dejándo al descubierto sus dientes como de serrucho.

-Miren quien habla?. Tú vencerme a mi...- la peli-rubia se tronó los dedos y apoyó el puño con fuerza sobre la mesa de madera, haciendo a los espectadores retroceder.- ..eso está por verse.

-Ahi dios...ni para beber se relajan?- dijo un jiraiya apesadumbrado y con la mente dándole rienda suelta a la mas pervertida imagen de una tsunade ebria y sumisa.

-Oigan...- Todo el lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio y se detuvieron a contemplar a la peli-rosada de esbelta figura.

Algunos de los hombres mas babosos chiflaban en señal de aprobación con respecto a la figura de la recien llegada, otros aullaban al mas puro y salvaje estilo, otros sólo observaban en silencio.

Suigetsu soltó un silbido de aprobación y la miró descaradamente, de arriba a abajo.

-Pero miren que preciosura me he encontrado...- dijo , mirando a sakura con una sonrisa insinuante. -

Ella se acercó ,moviendo de forma exageradas las caderas, hasta quedar frente al peli-celeste.

-Veo que tienes buen ojo...-

- Cariño.. un buen ojo no es todo lo que tengo- le dijo con un descaro complice.

-Cielos, creía que todos en este lugar no se atrevían a decir algo asi...-

-Pues yo no soy de por aqui, precisamente. - le dijo él arrimándose hasta la silla de ella.

-Asique..¿juegas?- le dijo Tsunade retándola.-

-Será un placer.- le dijo la peli-rosada, devolviéndole el gesto.

-Jiraiya... ya deja de actuar como un viejo pervertido y sirve el alcohol- le dijo Tsunade, observándo como se baboseaba viendo ,intensamente, los pechos de sakura.

El susodicho procedió a llenar los 3 vasos con tequila , atento a las apuestas que hacían los hombres allí dentro.

Por su parte Hinata y Ten Ten se acercaron hasta sakura y trataban de convencerla de que aquello no era buena idea.

-S-sakura-san... ¿estas segura?- le dijo timidamente, la ojiperla.

-Si, cariño. Todos los hombres de aquí seguro estan desnudandote con la mente, en este preciso momento, sabes?-

Hinata se sonrojó hasta el tope y un hilillo de sangre corrió por su nariz.

-Ten ten!- dijo ella reprochándole,pero la peli-castaña solo rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Anda, Hinata no seas asi. Es solo una broma.- dijo y miró a su amiga, sonrosada.- además, por el pequeño hilillo de sangre en tu nariz.. pensaria que eres una pervertida. -le dijo riendo un poco más.

Los tres competidores en la mesa tomaron los vasos, aún manteniéndolos en la mesa.

- Bién, este es el juego: hay que beber hasta caer borrachos y perder la conciencia, el último en caer es el ganador. Sin embargo, por una pequeña gota que resbale de su vaso esa persona deberá quitarse un prenda de ropa.- dijo la peli-rubia.

-Acepto, vieja.- dijo suigetsu emocionado.

-Encantada- dijo la peli-rosada .

Y dando inicio a la jerga, los tres levantaron los vasos y se bebieron de un trago el líquido en ellos.

* * *

><p>--

_**Z. B: "festival de la primera luna llena de verano".. recorriendo las calles.**_

-/-

-/-

-Eh! Asuma!.. vé más despacio, hombre!- dijo Naruto, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el peli-negro.

-Me pregunto a donde estarán Tenten y Hinata.- dijo un neji preocupado.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto le miraron y asintieron.

-Déjame a Hinata a mi , tú encárgate de Ten ten.- dijo el Uchiha. Neji asintió y se perdió entre la multitud, buscando a su esposa que de seguro llevaba consigo a su hijo.

_Sólo espero que esten a salvo._

Naruto miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. Algo en su interior lo molestaba y tenía que sacarse las dudas.

Volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo y suspiró.

-Que pasa, dobe?- dijo el Uchiha, aún detrás de Asuma.

-Es que.. ultimamente has estado mucho tiempo con Hinata. - le dijo, con seriedad .

-Y que tiene de malo?- El oji-azul miró a su amigo buscando la respuesta en sus ojos. Entrecerró sus ojos y le dijo con sospecha:

-Qué planeas?- Sasuke suspiró y siguió avanzando, buscando la mejor manera de decirselo a su mejor amigo.

Sabía lo que el peli-rubio sentia por la oji-perla. Pero el buscaba tener una gran familia y su amiga, cumplia con todos aquellos requisitos que el buscaba en una mujer.

-Le pediré que sea mi esposa- soltó, dejándo a un naruto de piedra y sorprendido, parado en medio de una multitud.

Sasuke no se detuvo, pero su mirada se volvió melancólica. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo, pero no esperaría hasta que Naruto tomara el valor suficiente.

Si el no lo hacía, él mismo se arriesgaria a apartarla como su hembra.

Naruto por su parte, no cabia en su asombro.

La noticia que su joven amigo, casi un hermano para él, le había dado lo dejaron de piedra.

No podía estar pasando.

_Él nunca se mostró interesado en Hinata. ¿por qué ahora?_

_No puede estar pasando_- se repitió.

Sasuke ya había tomado una desición, y justamente, la de tomar como esposa a la mujer que él amaba.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y sus colmillos se hicieron ver, sobresaliendo de sus labios.

Gruño con enojo, y dejó que volvieran a ocultarse.

Ahora no era momento de sentirse débil. Tenía que enfocarse en encontrar a los intrusos de la aldea y deshacerse de ellos.

Se apresuró a seguir nuevamente, el paso de Asuma y del joven que hacia llamarse "su mejor amigo".

Asuma, se quedó con los ojos bién abiertos ante lo que veía.

Había llegado hace algunos minutos y ... allí estaban.

Tsunade y Suigetsu jugando con una peli-rosada - supuso era a quien buscaban- y a jiraiya como el encargado de llenar los vasos con alcohol.

Tsunade no llevaba la yukata verde que solía tener, sino que su sostén del mismo color se encontraba a la vista.

Su cabello revuelto.

Paseó la mirada sobre los pervertidos que la tenían en la mira.

Por su parte ,el peli-celeste ya no tenía la típica camiseta sin mangas blanca que llevaba encima y sus pantalones habían volado al fondo de la taberna. Aun llevaba su ropa interior con dibujitos de tiburones y las botas negras.

La única , sin llegar a estar desnuda en su totalidad era... la peli-rosada.

-Ja!, ya vamos 10 vasos de tequila... y sólo una gota se ha resbalado de este vaso.- dijo sakura con las mejillas arreboladas y una sonrisa socarrona.

-Eres una zorra, niña.. pero me Hip... caes bién.- dijo Tsunade sonriéndole y tomándose de una el vaso de tequila.

- Por mi parte ... eres la mujer que siempre he estado buscando, preciosa.- dijo suigetsu sonriéndole embobado ,con el vaso vacio en sus manos- Cásate conmigo.

- Lo siento, compañero. Me caes bién pero eres todo lo contrario a lo que busco en un hombre.- le dijo ella sonriéndole apenada.

-No hay problema, preciosa. Hasta yo lo sé. - dijo él, soltando una carcajada.

Sakura tomó el vaso entre sus dedos y lo levantó.

-Por la victoria..- dijo mirando a todos allí.

Asuma negó con la cabeza, divertido. Mientras que un Sasuke con el ceño fruncido miraba a la peli-rosa y un Naruto sorprendido miraba a los participantes del gran revuelo en la taberna.

-Y nosotros buscándola por la calle...- dijo Asuma riendo con diversión.

-Esa mujer...- dijo Sasuke, rabioso por lo bajo y sin esperar, alzó la voz gritándole.- Oye tú!, ¿que no te dije que no hicieras escándalo en la manada?

Toda su vida pasó delante de sus ojos , mientras una pequeña y cristalina gota de tequila rebalsaba de su vaso.

La misma pareció caer ,repetidamente, ante sus ojos hasta estrellarse en la mesa.

Nadie se movió. Todos guardaron silencio... incluso los borrachos.

Sakura miró el lugar en el que había caido la gota y co rabia interna, se tomó el alcohol con impetu. Se levantó de la silla y se paró en medio de la mesa.

Miró al causante de su estúpido error .

_Estúpido y sensual Sasuke. Hiciste que derramara mi tequila..- _pensaba mientras con impetu rompia su top negro , quedando en , nada más y nada menos que, su sostén.

El mismo consistía en vendas apretadas, que hacian que sus senos quedaran erguidos y que el escote fuese muy notorio.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un sonrojo involuntario se formó en sus mejillas.

-Qué mierda crees que haces? - le dijo , mirando a los demás hombres que se habían quedado embobados en el escote de la peli-rosada, incluyendo a sus compañeros y Asuma-sensei.

-Tú ,estúpido perro sarnoso, hiciste que derramara mi tequila!- le dijo ella, apuntándolo con él dedo. - Pero me las pagarás.

Y, con una precisión increible para alguien pasada de copas, le lanzó las dagas que tenía en sus botas.

El uchiha retrocedió , saltando fuera de la taberna , alerta.

-Sabes lo mal que me caes?! - le dijo ella , saliendo fuera con una silla en sus manos.

Todos procedieron a acercarse a las ventanas y a la puerta de la taberna, espectantes ante el espectáculo que se estaba dando.

El público tragó grueso al ver como hacia pedazos la silla con mucha facilidad, entre sus manos .. quedándose con dos estacas de madera en las manos.

El uchiha se irguío y sonrió con altaneria. Y adoptando una posición de batalla, la miró:

- Tu tampoco me caes bién.- si ella quería sinceridad, él se la daria.

Ella miró al frente con un brillo inteligente y agudo en los ojos verdes. Y, corrió hacia él ,con ambas estacas en mano.

-AAAAAAHHHH!- saltó hacia arriba y el uchiha esperó a que le llegaran los misiles.

Miró a la peli-rosada, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

-Mierda!- dijo ella y se apresuró a salir corriendo ,dejando al uchiha atrás en el proceso.

Todos quedaron sin entender absolutamente, nada.

Sasuke que aún permanecia en la misma posición, repasó en su mente lo que ella le habia susurrado:

-_Intrusos en la manada, Sasuke.- _

Frunció el ceño y miró hacia Asuma y Naruto.

-Asegurense de que ningun intruso esté dentro de la taberna, yo voy detras de la peli-rosada. - se apresuró a tomar las dagas de la susodicha y los miró por ultima vez antes de perderse, buscándola.- Necesita apoyo.

Asuma y Naruto, asintieron.

Sabían con exactitud lo que eso significaba.

**-/-**

**-/-**

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! primera parte del segundo capitulo de esta historia! Y si se preguntan ,si me lo pasé escribiendo todo el dia porque esta historia me tiene bajo sus engatuzantes encantos xD hahahaa Disculpen los errores mañana inspeccionaré los caps y los corregiré. Y mientras tanto, ¿que tal? a que estuve emocionantemente este cap? ahhahaa adoro como le dice sakura a sasuke xD hahaha <strong>

**Besooos! hasta la seguda parte! **


	4. 3-Festival de la 1ra luna llena- Pte 2

_**Z.B "festival de la primera luna llena de verano"- las calles- persecución.**_

-/-

-/-

- Maldita, zorra. No descubrió , Sasori. - dijo el pelirubio androide. Mirando a su compañero con el ojo robótico, derecho-

-Separémonos..- le dijo friamente, el peli-rojo.- Encárgate de ellos. Yo terminaré el trabajo. -

Y , sin más se perdió con rapidez entre la muchedumbre, dejándo a Deidara con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bién, jugaré un poco y me divertiré.-

-/-

-/-

-/-

Corría con rapidés y la mirada zorruna aguda, atenta ante su presa.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron y casi invisible a la mirada de la gente del lugar, esquivó con gran agilidad los obstáculos frente a sí.

-Llegaste pronto. - le dijo al joven a su lado, sin mirarlo realmente.

-Pensé que me odiabas.- dijo corriendo junto a ella y ubicándo a su objetivo en la mira, sin perderlo de vista.

-No , realmente, pero me sacas de quicio y quise desquitarme.- le dijo la peli-rosada. Finalmente, posando sus ojos en él.

Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa en los labios, dedicada a él.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fué el cambio en sus ojos, que se habían vuelto ámbares y felinos ,como los de un zorro de verdad.

-Porque no mejor lo dejamos como carne molida?- le dijo y se adelantó a él, pegando un salto.

Sonrió con deleite, mientras no estuvieran enmarañados el uno con el otro, esa mujer le caía bién.

La observó llegar con ímpetu y caer sobre el objetivo, causando que una polvareda de tierra se formara en el lugar y el sonido de la tierra abriéndose espantara a la gente del lugar.

Se apresuró a llegar y buscar entre la nube de humo, la silueta de dos personas.

Un brillo aproximándose a él, hizo que saltara esquivando una bomba que no tardó en estallar.

Calló en medio de un crater, provocado por la fuerte caida de Sakura sobre el objetivo a cazar.

Aguzó los sentidos y corrió mientras desenfundaba la espada , llegando por la espalda de su oponente y luchando por herirle severamente.

Ambos azabache y peli-rubio se sumieron en un entrechoque de metales afilados. Sasuke con la espada y Deidara con shurikens afiladas, con un líquido de extraña procedencia, deslizándose por él.

-AAAAAH!- gritó sakura, intentándo que sus colas ,que parecía afiladas puas, golpearan al rubio. - Maldición!.

Dijo, quejándose de lo escurridizo que era.

-Cuidado!- Tomándola del brazo ,Sasuke la envió a volar hacia arriba. Advirtiéndo la llegada del rubio.

El peli-azabache corrió y con la espada en mano , dejó que el zable de la misma cortara el aire alcanzándo ,finalmente, al peli-rubio.

-Noooo!- gritó enojado y rencoroso.- Maldito y asqueroso animal! , CORTASTE MI DIGNIDAD!- maldijo el androide, y furioso el joven , envió una patada en el aire dirigida a él.

Sasuke sin perder la concentración lo tomó con fuerza del tobillo y se lo quebró, lanzándolo hacia arriba.

-Sasuke...- dijo sakura, corriendo hacia él. Lo miró- Lánzame.

Y , tomándola de un brazó giró con ella , hasta impulsarla a lo alto.

Sakura apareció de entre la nube de humo y localizando al maldito androide, preparó sus colas afiladas.

-Moriras, maldito bastardo!- le dijo , acercándose cada vez más.

-Eso es lo que yo digo, zorra. -

Un choque poderoso de fuerzas se produjo en el aire. Sakura y Deidara peleaban, golpeandose y cortándose mutuamente.

Deidara, aún sintiendo la perdida de aceite en su tobillo, tomó a sakura del cuello y envió un puñetazo a su estómago, provocándo que escupiera sangre.

Sakura percibió un mareo pero sin quedarse con la perdida momentanea de aire, tomó el flequillo del androide y tiró de él con fuerza, haciendo que su cara se estrellara contra su rodilla.

Miró al rubio, con la vista un poco nublada , y una punzada de dolor intensa la invadió de pronto, en uno de sus costados.

-Moriras retorciéndote de dolor.- fué lo ultimo que le dijo el rubio, antes de que utilizara la fuerza de sus colas para descuartizarlo en dos y acabar con él.

- Vete al infierno.- dijo ,sintiendo a su cuerpo descender con fuerza hacia abajo, atraida cada vez más por la gravedad.

Sasuke vió a sakura callendo con mucha velocidad. Se colocó con las piernas un tanto separadas y esperó, no perdiéndola de vista.

Finalmente, la sintió estrellarse contra su cuerpo y ambos salieron disparados hacia una de las tiendas de lugar, causando una pequeña explosión.

-Cof cof...- sakura se levantó con pesadez y sintió a Sasuke gemir de bajo de ella.

Se apresuró a levantarse y un agudo dolor la hizo caer al suelo.

- Oye, te encuentras bién?- sintió la mano del joven azabache sobre su espalda y al mirar a su derecha, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

-Sí, no te preocupes, perro sarnoso. Sólo es el cansancio de haber utilizado mi otra mitad.- le dijo, levantandose poco a poco.

-Hmp.- él la miraba, sin estar seguro del todo.- Gracias.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndose un poco la suciedad de si misma.

-No, perrito faldero. Aún no es el momento...- y miró al frente, aún segura de que sus sentidos no le habían fallado.- .. todavía tenemos a alguien que cazar.

-Hay que darnos prisa- le dijo sasuke y retomando el camino, corrieron hacia la taberna del lugar.

Un mal presentimiento pesaba en la conciencia de Sasuke. Tenían que llegar rápido.

* * *

><p>--

_**Z.B- Taberna.**_

-/-

-/-

Naruto observó a Asuma esquivando las púas afiladas que aquel feo espécimen, apuntaba con medida precisión.

Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera ,ni un milimetro , fuera de los refugios para evitar todo aquel infierno peligroso.

Por un momento, su mirada se encontró con la de Hinata y su corazón dió un latido errático. Allí estaba ella, la mujer a la que amaba, tan hermosa o más con aquel yukata hecho a la perfección para ella.

Bajó la mirada con amargura al recordar las palabras de su mejor amigo.

-_Voy a pedirle que sea mi esposa.- _

Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron con enojo e impotencia. Y sus colmillos sobresalieron de sus labios.

Suspiró, relajá no era momento para pensar en cosas como esas.

Se arrebujó en su sitio e inició con la preparación de su arma.

Preparó el gatillo y las balas listas.

Una vez más miró a Hinata y se acercó a ella , mirándola intensamente.

-N-naruto-kun..- dijo ella con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos perlados.

-Hinata... asegurate de que nadie, incluso tú, se atreva a levantar siquiera un sólo dedo de las barreras. - le dijo, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola con descición.

-D-de acuerdo.- dijo ella y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al sentir los labios tibios del rubio.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y lo abrazó del cuello, atrayéndolo mas hacia ella.. para disfrutar del momento.

Sus labios se abrazaron con intensidad y anhelo, entremesclando sus alientos y deseándose mutuamente.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse y se sonrieron ,mutuamente.

- Te amo, Hinata.- la susodicha lo miró con un sonrojo evidente y completo en el rostro.- y espero que aceptes ser mi compañera , después de que todo este incidente asqueroso, se acabe.

Ella asintió y dándole un casto beso en los labios, lo vió alejarse hasta su lugar , nuevamente.

Se preparó a apuntar al ser mas horrible que haya visto en su vida.

Por su postura encorvada , había pensado que se trataba de un anciano. Pero el hecho de que se movieran tan rápido ,por la habitación despejaron sus sospechas.

Quizás se tratara de una especie de armadura.- pensó.

Continuó observándo y al ver caer a Asuma-sensei, se dispuso a disparar.

-/-

El pelirojo notó el brillo metálico del arma apuntándole y una vez pudo deshacerse del hombre que le había atacado tan estúpidamente, se dispuso a esquivar las balas que caían al suelo con potencia anormal.

Hizo cálculos en su mente y una vez preparado, se dispuso a deshacerse de la armadura ...lanzándose hacia el pelirubio que lo atacaba.

Las balas lo atravesaron pero el siguió como si nada y aterrizó sobre el joven lobuno, golpéandolo en el rostro con fuerza.

Naruto escupió y lo envió a volar de una patada en el estómago. Pero no todo terminó ahí, cuando se sintió jalado con él hacia atrás... callendo con fuerza ambos en una mesa, rompiéndola.

Podía sentir que se le habia quebrado una costilla, al caer de lleno sobre el individuo y la mesa al mismo tiempo.

Respiró jadeante y vió al sujeto levantarse, apuntando sus púas hacia la gente indefensa.

Los oyó gritar con terror y eso fué suficiente para que su lado lobuno surgiera, con ímpetu y brutalidad.

Su cuerpo 2 veces más grande que el de un lobo común, se lanzó con velocidad sobre el intruso arrancándole con sus afilados colmillos pedazos de piel y cosas que no tenían sentido para él.

_Estaba cegado._

Continuó desgarrándolo y finalmente, se detuvo mirándo unos ojos frios.

El pelirrojo sonrió con arrogancia y tiró púas con un objetivo claro. Todo lo que el joven lobo oyó fueron gritos a lo lejos , antes de matar a su oponente destrozándole la cara.

-Naruto...- dijo Asuma, mirándolo con intensidad a los ojos.

Sólo eso bastó para que retomara su forma humana.

Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar a Sasuke y a Ten ten, removiéndo el cuerpo de la peli-rosada en el suelo.

Se acercó con rapidez.

-/-

- Kenji..- sollozó Ten ten.

Su hijo , no sabía como, se había escapado de sus brazos y había terminado siendo blanco de los misiles afilados del intruso.

Sasuke observó el cuerpo inerte de la peli-rosada y la levantó en brazos, observando una escena enternecedora.

La peli-rosada yacía hecha un ovillo, cubriendo con sus siete colas al pequeño para protegerlo de cualquier herida o golpe que pudiera llegarle. Sin embargo, la susodicha en cuestión no había salido ilesa. Siendo atravesada por las púas envenenadas del enemigo.

La dejó en el suelo con suavidad y con cuidado, intentó apartar las colas protectoras de kenji.

Grande fué su sorpresa al verla abrir los ojos ,con mirada amenazante y poniendo aún más fuerza en su agarre.

-Tranquila, soy yo.- la vió suavizar la mirada y asentir, para después dejar en libertad el cuerpo de un kenji ileso y desmayado por el miedo.

Ten Ten se apresuró a tomar en brazos a su hijo y caer de rodillas ,con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias.. gracias...- haciendo notar lo quebrado de su voz por el llanto.

-Ten ten! -dijo Neji entrando y lanzandose al lado de su esposa, para abrazarla a ella y a hijo.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le pasó a kenji?

- Nada.- le dijo el peli-azabache. - Ella lo salvó.

Neji observó a la pelirosada tendida en el suelo, con cortadas y algunas heridas mas graves.

A cada minuto que pasaba la piel de su cuerpo empalidecía con rapidez.

Tsunade se acercó y tomó a la joven, dejando que su cabeza descansara en sus piernas.

La inspeccionó con cuidado y observó a todos en la habitacion, que esperaban su diagnóstico.

-Cómo está?- dijo Hinata con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Corre un riego muy grande. No por las heridas externas. - miró a Naruto y a Neji con seriedad- Aquellas púas estaban llenas de un veneno muy potente. - Esta vez miró a Sasuke.- Y no sólo eso... pienso que hay otro tipo de veneno corriendo también por su sangre. Está avanzando con rapidez.

Sasuke apretó la mandibula y recordó la súbita caida de ella, antes cuando habia intentado ponerse de pie.

Apretó sus dedos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos y sus colmillos se hicieron visibles.

-E-esperen...- dijo sakura con la voz entrecortada y débil- ...estaré bién.. pero necesito mi bolsa y su cooperación.- dijo.

Todos la miraron con admiración y asintieron a sus peticiones.

Sasuke la miró con intensidad y se apresuró a llegar a la altura de su rostro.

-Sa..suke.- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Que puedo hacer para ayudar?- y la vió sonreir con sorna, a pesar de su débil y fragil estado.

* * *

><p>--

**CHAN! ¿QUE PASARÁ CON SAKURA? ¿QUE PASARÁ CON SASUKE? ¿NARUTO BESO A HINATA Y LE VA A PROPONER MATRIMONIO? OMG OMG OMG!**

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FESTIVAL! HAHAHA AUNQUE .. QUÉ FESTIVAL MAS RARO! HAHAHAHA LOS JAMO! CUIDENSE Y YO ME VOY A DORMIR QUE MUEROO! X3 SAKU LINE SE JUE! **


	5. 4-Festival de la 1ra luna llena- Pte 3

_**Zona de clase baja: casa de Tsunade.**_

_**-/-**_

Un silencio ensordesedor cubría las calles del pueblo.

Toda celebración había cesado depués de aquel incidente aterrador con los sicarios que ,al parecer, provenian del único enemigo reconocible de la manada.

En una de las casas más alejadas del centro del pueblo, entraba Tsunade seguida de un Sasuke con cara pétrea y sosteniendo con toda la fuerza de sus brazos a una Sakura descontrolada.

Detrás Naruto , Hinata , Suigetsu , Neji y Ten ten con Kenji dormido en sus brazos, los seguían.

Sakura gritaba y forcejeaba, sentía que su cuerpo estaba siendo quemado por dentro y el dolor parecía quebrar toda fuerza de voluntad.

Había aguantado lo suficiente como para pedirle a Tsunade que sacara el veneno de su cuerpo y luego, explicarle que hacer y con qué elementos, hacerlo.

Sin embargo, todo el tiempo que Hinata había tardado en ir a su hogar y traer las cosas de la peli-rosada, el veneno se expandía y hacía mella en su cuerpo.

Dolía.

Y todo lo que podía hacer era gritar y golpear a quien la sostenía.

En algún momento, había empezado a luchar con su parte animal, que pujaba para salir fuera y destrozar a quien fuese que se cruzara en su camino.

-AAH!- gritó nuevamente la joven, que en esos momentos era llevada al cuarto más próximo.-

-Deprisa, átenla!. No hay tiempo que perder.- dijo Tsunade, preparando los elementos que serían necesarios en esos momentos.

- Naruto, ayúdame- dijo Sasuke, sosteniendo las manos de Sakura con una de las suyas y dejando que su propio cuerpo hiciera de barrera entre la peli-rosada y la cama.

-Si!- el Uzumaki se apresuró a ayudarle y rompiendo trozos de su camiseta blanca, se apresuró a atar los pies de la joven a los postes de la cama.- Ya está.

Sasuke procedió a atar las manos de Sakura, que gemía con dolor y luchaba incontrolable sobre la cama.

Por un momento la miró y sintió temor de que algo grave le pasara. La joven había salvado a la gente de la manada, entre ellos al pequeño hijo de uno de sus amigos, sin reparar siquiera en su propia seguridad.

Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran su rostro perlado en sudor y pálido, para nada saludable a comparación del color de su piel nivea.

Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Sus miembros atados mostraban indicios de un tono rosado en el lugar de las ataduras. Incluso allí sobresalía la palidez de su cuerpo.

Los demás miraban con horror el dolor por el cual ,la de ojos jade ,pasaba.

Hinata, Ten ten y suigetsu miraban con dolor la escena frente a ellos.

Habían tenido la suerte de conocer el lado más vivo de la peli-rosa, y verla allí: pálida y gimiente, en un estado deplorable, era sin duda asfixiante para ellos.

-Ten ten..- dijo el azabache llamando su atención, sin despegar la vista de sakura.- Vete, llévate a Kenji. No es bueno que presencie algo así. Neji, no es necesario que te quedes.

Ambos asintieron y se apresuraron a dejar la habitación.

-Suigetsu..- el peli-celeste no habló, esperando sus instrucciones.- ..necesito que busques a Juugo y lo traigas aquí.

-Sí.- sus ojos miraron a la chica frente a él y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Habría podido hacer algo por ella, de no ser porque se había dormido debido a la tremenda borrachera que llevaba encima.

-Ahora..- demando Sasuke. No tubo que darse la vuelta a verificar. Sabía que Suigetsu le haría caso.-Tsunade!

-Ya estoy aquí.- la peli-rubia había regresado con una mesilla con ruedas.

Encima de esta se hallaba un contenedor de porcelana, toallas, un bisturí y alcohol desinfectante.

Miró a Sasuke, dispuesto a hacer lo que ella le dijera para ayudar.

-Escuchame, esto será dificil pero necesito que le quites las ataduras y que tú la sostengas. Ella gritará e incluso puede que pierda el conocimiento, aunque creo que eso sería mejor para ella.

-Bién. ¿Cómo quieres que la sostenga?.

-Necesito que dejes sus muñecas al aire. Esto será como suicidarse pero por una buena causa.- miró al peli-rubio que sostenía a Hinata ,dándole apoyo.- Eh, Naruto, acércate.

-En que puedo ayudar?

-Probablemente el lado salvaje de la niña haga su aparición y no será muy ameno. Sasuke no puede perder el tiempo tratando de evitar sus ataques, necesitamos que tu lo hagas. De acuerdo?

El oji-azul asintió y respiró profundamente, odiando a los tipos que habían hecho aquello.

-AAAAAAH! SUELTENME!- Sakura respiraba jadeante, con el cabello pegado a la cara y tirando, fuertemente, de los trozos de tela.

-Bién, ahora.-

Tomando una de las dagas que se había olvidado de entregarle a quien convalecía en la cama, cortó las ataduras y se apresuró a levantarla y sentarse en medio de la cama, con ella en el regazo. Sintió los golpes y rasguños que la peli-rosa le daba para que la dejara en paz, pero se preocupó más por abrazarla con las piernas deteniéndo las suyas, y tomar sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Estiró los brazos de la joven y dejó a disposición de la curandera, sus muñecas.

-SASUKE, ERES UN IDIOTA!- la joven se retorcía en el lugar y Sasuke resistía.

Tsunade se acercó a la cama y dejó ,debajo de las muñecas de la peli-rosa, un par de toallas grandes y viejas. Tomó el alcohol y remojó un algodón.

Limpió el bisturí con dos pasadas del algodón remojado e hizo lo mismo con las muñecas de la muchacha.

-Naruto, no te quedes ahí y sostén esa fuente de porcelana frente a mi.-

Naruto ya estaba obedeciendo a sus ordenes, cuando con dos cortes limpios abrió las muñecas de la joven. La sangre empezó a gotear de un color oscuro y poco usual.

La peli-rubia hizo sellos con las manos. En su frente, se hizo presente el dibujo de un rombo y sus manos empezaron a brillar en un tono verdoso.

Se acercó a la joven y escaneó su cuerpo con sus manos buscando el lugar más afectado y atestado de veneno.

Finalmente hallándolo, hizo gestos con las mano como tirándo de cuerdas invisibles,con extremo cuidado y precisión.

-AHH! QUEMÁ!- Tsunade la miró por un momento y sin detener el trabajo, asintió.

El veneno era espeso y dificil de sacar, pero lo haría.

-PERRO SARNOSO TE DARÉ EN DONDE MÁS TE DUELEE! AHG!-

Sasuke rió un poco y negó con la cabeza. Aún estando en la peor de las situaciones tenía tiempo para desquitarse con él.

Hizo mayor presión con sus piernas y brazos, sintiendo la fuerza pujante que empezaba a ejercer la peli-rosa.

Aquello sólo significaba una cosa.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que oyera los gruñidos característicos de un zorro enfadado.

-Naruto ,deja el contenedor en el piso y asegurate de que no haga nada estúpido. -

Naruto se apresuró a tomar uno de los pies que habían escapado del agarre de Sasuke y que se dirigian hacia el rostro de la oji-rubí.

Suspiró con alivio al detenerlo justo a tiempo, antes de que impactara en el rostro ajeno.

Miró a la rubia, quien seguía sumida en el trabajo de extracción.

Miró a Sakura: sus ojos se habían vuelto ambarinos y parecían los orbes de un zorro salvaje, enfadado. Sus colmillos que se habían agrandado un poco más, de los que tenía normalmente, hicieron su aparición.

La joven fuera de sí, miró a la persona frente a sí. Gruño con odio y se removió inquieta.

-Ya casi ..- el sudor corria por la frente de Tsunade, quien respiró profundamente y tiró fuerte de la carga de veneno que traia consigo, desde el interior de la joven.

Sakura gruño con fuerza y el dolor punzante e intenso, provocó que perdiera la conciencia en los brazos del azabache.

-Listo.- la peli-rubia jadeó y observó el color oscuro ,y poco agradable, de todo el ponsoñoso veneno que había dejado en el contenedor. Miró a la chica que se había desmayado, se acercó y con el brillo verdoso de sus manos cerró las heridas que yacían abiertas en las muñecas.

-Hinata, por favor pon la tetera con agua a calentarse.-

-Sí!- la oji-perla se perdió en la cocina ,dejándo a 3 personas al tanto de la paciente.

-Cielos..si yo pensaba que nosotros eramos salvajes ...ella lo es aún más.- dijo el uzumaki riendo un poco y pasándole un vaso con agua a Tsunade.

-Sospecho que la han forzado a una transformación. Y no sólo eso.. la fusión de almas es muy probable.-

Sasuke suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejando que su frente quedara anclada en el hombro de la joven.

Una fuerte fragancia a cedro y lilas invadió sus fosas nasales.

Aspiró con fuerza y dejó que el aroma de la peli-rosada lo relajara.

-Eh, Sasuke.. déjame ayudarte con ella.- levantó un poco la cabeza y vió a su amigo con los brazos extendidos en su dirección.

Se sentía reacio a dejarla en manos de alguien más, pero sabía que aquello era estúpido. Por lo que con cuidado dejó que su amigo la cargara.

-Vaya.. es muy liviana.- Tsunade lo miró ,negando la cabeza.

- Es por la gran perdida de sangre y agua. -

-Tsunade-sama...- observaron a la peli-negra que se acercaba con la tetera.

-Bién, gracias. ¿Crees que podrías cambiar las sábanas por mi?

-Claro- la muchacha se movió con maestría, rebuscando en los armarios lo necesario y cambiando las ropas de cama.

Sasuke se acercó a la pared y se dejó caer, quedando sentado y respirando profundamente.

Estaba agotado física y mentalmente.

-Nunca la había visto por aquí.- Naruto dejó que su mirada inspeccionara a la joven que tenía en brazos.

-Es por eso que Sasuke la marcó como primera sospechosa. - Tsunade preparaba una especie de infusión con las hojas y raices que la peli-rosa le había dicho.- Nadie la había visto antes por aquí.

-Aún tengo curiosidad por saber que hacía adentrándose ella sóla ,en el bosque.- Sasuke miró al techo después de soltar aquello.

Aún habian cosas que el quería saber de ella. Pensó que sería capaz de interrogarla y que si se negaba,la obligaría a hablar.

Sin embargo, las circunstancias hicieron que la descartara ,completamente ,de su lista negra.

Volvió la mirada y la posó en la mata de cabello rosado que sobresalia de los brazos de Naruto.

Aún quería saber de donde había salido y porque había ido hasta el bosque.

**-**Creo que yo tengo la respuesta a eso.- miró a Tsunade acercándose con una taza en mano.- Si mis sospechas son correctas, ella es una sanadora. Su conocimiento sobre plantas medicinales es amplio y variado, eso puedo asegurarlo.

Seguramente, se habría curado a si misma si aún estuviera conciente y con las fuerzas suficientes.

El peli-azabache rememoró lo sucedido en el bosque y cómo ella misma se había ofrecido a curar a Hinata. Sus movimientos habían indicado que estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de situaciones.

-Bién, ahora necesito que ustedes dos salgan de esta habitación. - miró a Naruto- Aunque antes necesito que me traigas un gran balde de agua y llenes la tina ¿quieres?

-¿Qué?- dijo el susodicho con lagrimitas en los ojos- Yo sólo.- dijo apuntándose con un dedo.

-Si. Ahora muévete, baka.-

-Pero Sasuke también podría hacerlo!- dijo apuntándo a su amigo con descaro y sin verguenza.

-Sasuke ya no tiene la capacidad física y mental para hacerlo, tú si. Ahora holgazan..- dijo dándole una patada en el trasero.- ..vé allá y no vuelvas sin la cubeta DE AGUA!-

-Cielos, que caracter.- dijo con sequedad, perdiéndose por la puerta.

- Y tú muchacho.. será mejor que vayas a casa, te des un buen baño y tomes un largo descanso.- Vió en su mirada el reproche y negó con la cabeza.-No te me pongas cabezota. Ella no se moverá y estará bién conmigo.

-Sí, Sasuke. Yo me quedaré con Tsunade-sama para cuidar de Sakura-san.

Se levantó con algo de languidez y se cruzó d brazos.

-Aún tengo algo que hacer...- miró hacia la puerta- Juugo vendrá pronto.

-Ya está oba-chan!- esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Naruto antes de ser empotrado contra la pared por el puño de Tsunade.

-Hinata y yo le daremos un baño y luego curaremos sus heridas. Esperen fuera.

* * *

><p>--

_**Z.B: Un día después de los hechos- casa de Sasuke.**_

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

El sonido de un golpe en la puerta lo despertó. Miró el techo y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

Se restregó el rostro con pesadez y se apresuró a levantarse ,nada más que ,con los pantalones de pana que utilizaba para dormir.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con Neji Hyuga. Se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar.

-Pasó algo malo?- apuntó con un dedo la pequeña cocina y al verlo, adentrarse en ella , lo siguió.

-No, en realidad..- la cara seria y algo desconcertada del peli-castaño, le revelaron lo que pensaba.- ¿cómo está?

-Aún sigue con vida , si eso es lo que preguntas.- tomó dos vasos y los llenó de agua, pasándole uno a Neji.

-No tienes algo mas fuerte?- asintió y sacando de la alacena una botella de whisky, llenó otro vaso y se lo tendio.

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó recargado en el lavadero, mirando a su amigo.

-Esa mujer... protegió a mi hijo de la muerte.- alzó la cabeza y dejó que sus ojos se clavaran en algún lugar del techo.- Le debo la vida.

-No creo que ella esté de acuerdo con eso.- miró el vaso vacio que yacia en la mesa y lo observó fijamente- Su cabezoneria hacen que pierda el juicio y haga las cosas sin pensar. - oyó a su amigo reir por lo bajo y lo miró.

-Pienso que ya la conoces muy bién. Seguro que estaba en la lista negra?- Sasuke sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza-

-Ayer...sus gritos me volvieron loco. Me atormentaron aún después de que cesaran.-

Neji lo miró y pensó que quizás, un nudo se estuviera formando en la garganta de Sasuke. Sabía todo lo que esos gritos podían revivir, incluso en alguien que tenía fantasmas siguiéndole por detrás como él.

-Pensé que no resistiría.. pero la muy idiota siguió desquitándose conmigo, aún con el dolor que sentía.- neji lo miró y sonrió un poco.

-Es el efecto que sueles causar en algunas mujeres.- suspiró y se levantó nuevamente- Irás a ver como está?

El azabache sólo asintió y tomó un frasco de la alacena.

-Tengo que llevarle esto. Después de todo... juugo y yo lo buscamos hasta muy tarde.- el frasco de vidrio, contenía pequeñas hojas de una planta poco habitual en el bosque.

-Eso..?. Estuvieron fuera hasta tarde...por eso?-

-No me veas asi, ella es la que sabe que hacer con esto. - miró el frasco una vez más, y acompañó a neji hasta la puerta,para despedirse.

-Crees que podamos pasar a ver como está?- le dijo su amigo.

-Creo que ...si esperan uno o dos dias mas, estará conciente y mejorada.- el peli-castaño asintió y se alejó.

Sasuke miró a la gente transitar las calles y hacer el día a día. Suspiró y se adentró, tenía que hacer un par de cosas antes de visitar a la enferma.

* * *

><p>--

_**Zona de clase baja: plazoleta central.**_

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

Hinata paseaba con una bolsa en la mano y se detenía ,de vez en cuando, en las pequeñas tiendas que pudieran contener verduras y demás ingredientes para el almuerzo.

Parecía que la joven estuviera muy concentrada en elegir alimentos, pero la verdad era ... que su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

Tomó en sus manos un tomate y una naranja y las miró fijamente. Parecía ,por su semblante, que estuviese debatiéndose por una desición realmente, dificil.

Suspiró, recordando lo que Naruto le había dicho en aquellos momentos tan críticos en la taberna.

La había besado tan ,intensamente, que de todo lo que fué conciente en ese momento fué..él. También le había dicho que la amaba y ella no podía estar más feliz. El hombre al que amaba ,sentía lo mismo que ella.

-Señorita, quiere que empaque el tomate y naranja?- miró a la señora que la miraba con una sonrisa muy amena. Negó un poco con la cabeza.

-No.. sólo llevaré el tomate, gracias.- pagó lo que debía y se fué, con el tomate rojo en mano.

Lo miró.

_Sasuke adora los tomates_, pensó.

Volvió a suspirar y recordó lo que Ten ten le había comentado en la taberna.

**-Flash back-**

_Se apresuraron a esconderse detras de la enorme barra de madera, cerca de la repisa con botellas, luego de escuchar una explosión._

_No era la mejor idea puesto que los vidrios podrian quebrarse y causarles heridas o peores cosas. Pero era lo que mas al alcance tenían. _

_Vió a Naruto tener la misma idea y observar con cuidado la pelea entre Asuma y el hombre que los había atacado._

_Un carraspeo le llamó la atención y vió a Ten Ten, mirándola._

_-Hinata-chan..- Kenji se removio entre los brazos de su madre aún temeroso de lo que ocurria-.. Shh, tranquilo._

_-Qué pasa, Ten-chan?- miró a su cuñada y su expresión le causó algo temor. Algo no muy agradable era lo que venía._

_-Creo que tienes que saber algo ...algo que podría perturbarte un poco.- ten ten se mecia, levemente, con el cuerpo del niño en brazos, para calmarlo._

_-Y qué es?- la castaña parecía dudar entre si decirselo o no. Pero ,finalmente, la enfrentó._

_- Sasuke-kun te pedirá matrimonio.- sus ojos se agrandaron y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas._

_-P-pero ..él es..mi mejor amigo, no puede...-_

_-Eso es lo que él planea. Neji me lo dijo.- miró a oji-perla que tenía la vista perdida en un punto perdido en la pared.- Si se lo contó a él.. es porque lo hará._

_-P-por qué me lo dices?- _

_-Porque creo que tendrás que tomar una gran desición.- _

_-Pero Naruto...- dijo en voz baja._

_-Ya sé que lo amas.. pero él no ha hecho ningun avance contigo o si?- _

**-Fin de Flash back-**

**-/-**

**-/-**

**-**Ey!, Hinata-chan!- pego un respingo y miró hacia atrás encontrándose con Naruto, que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

Su corazón palpitó al ver su hermosa sonrisa dirigida a ella. Toda su presencia hacia que su mundo diera un giro de 180°grados.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun.-

-Me alegra mucho verte por aquí. ¿Que hacias?- su mirada se paseó del tomate en sus manos a la bolsa que llevaba.

-U-mm compraba algunas cosas para cocinar. - un sonrojo hizo aparición en sus mejillas- ya sabes para Tsunade y Sakura-san.

-Déjame ayudarte...- tomó la bolsa de sus manos e hizo un ademán hacia adelante, para que la joven lo siguiera.

Hinata se acercó a el y mirando al frente, siguieron caminando.

-Y.. ¿que tal.. te encuentras? - Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa picara.- M-me refiero a que.. estabas herido.

-Ahh.. sí, tenía un par de costillas quebradas..- se tocó el lugar y sonrió complacido- ..pero Tsunade-oba-chan me dejó como nuevo.

Siguieron en silencio y Hinata se detuvo a comprar un par de ramas de canela, sabía que eran buenas para calmar el dolor muscular como infusión.

Naruto se quedó ,un poco apartado, esperándola. Dejó que su mirada recorriera las facciones suaves y delicadas de Hinata.

Sonrió al mismo tiempo que la peli-azabache le sonrei con amabilidad al dependiente de la tienda.

Su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos quedaron anclados en los dedos de la joven.

Deseaba poder tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella..- estiró la mano en su dirección pero se contuvo-

¿Estaría bién que lo hiciera?

Apartó la mirada y volvió a mirar su mano.

Ya le había dicho que la amaba, asique..¿que mas daba?

Estiró su mano y rozó sus dedos con suavidad. La peli-negra abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa y miró al joven a su lado tomándole de la mano y acariciándolé los nudillos con su dedo.

Se olvidó por completo de la canela y se acercó a él , hasta quedar frente a frente. Los dos se miraron con intensidad, diciéndose en silencio lo mucho que deseaban estar con el otro.

-Hinata..- Naruto había dejado la bolsa en el suelo y tomado con ambas manos, el rostro de la susodicha.-..Sé mi esposa y quédate a mi lado. Te amaré por siempre y te protegeré.

La oji-perla sonrió con amor y poniéndose de puntitas de pie, depositó un casto beso en los labios de Naruto.

-Acepto- No necesitaba pensar, no con él cerca. Todo lo que sabía era lo mucho que lo amaba y necesitaba.

El Uzumaki sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, haciéndola girar en el aire y luego volviéndola abrazar.

-Gracias. Me haces muy feliz..-

Un azabache oculto detrás de la fuente observaba el gesto de amor entre esas dos personas. Sonrió de lado y cerró los ojos asintiendo.

_Ya era hora dobe._

Miró a sus mejores amigos alejándose ,tomados de la mano y charlando amenamente.

Miró la orquídea silvestre que le había parecido perfecta para hacerle la proposición a Hinata.

Sonrió, sabía de alguien que quizá la aceptaría gustosa.

-/-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zona de clase bajo: casa de Tsunade.<strong>_

-/-

-/-

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y miró parpadeante el techo, aún acostumbrándose a la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

Suspiró y sintió que el estomago le ardía con molestia.

Jadeó un poco y miró hacia un costado.

Sus ojos se abrieron con algo de sorpresa, siendo testigo de la increible belleza de ese momento.

Observó al joven peli-azabache dormitando, sentado en el suelo, con el viento jugando con los mechones de cabello rebeldes. Su cara mostraba tranquilidad y una calma que por lo general, era dificil de admirar en la expresión del ceñudo hombre.

Sonrió y estiró el brazo como queriéndolo alcanzar.

Puede que pelearan desde lo poco que se habian conocido, pero ese hombre tenía el corazón puesto en la manada.

Una voz madura y femenina, hizo desviara la mirada en su dirección.

-Ha estado aquí desde el medio día.- la peli-rubia acomodó la vajilla de té en la bandeja que traia y la dejó sobre la mesita.- Creo que se ha vuelto aún más necio de lo que ya es ,habitualmente.

Rió suavemente, con la voz un tanto rasposa y débil.

-cómo te sientes? - la peli-rosa deseó hablar pero la voz se le atoraba y las palabras ,simplemente, no salían.- Ya veo.. es mejor que no hables por ahora. Déjame ayudarte a recostarte.

La peli-rubia se acercó y con cuidado maternal, acomodó las almohadas para que ella descansara su espalda en estas y estuviera cómoda.

-Está bién asi?- la peli-rosa asintió - Eso está bién. Tén.. es una infusión ,con la planta que le pediste a Sasuke en tus ultimos momentos de conciencia plena.

Frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza apenada.

-Tranquila.. hiciste mucho más por nosotros de lo que tu crees.-

Sakura miró sus dedos. Se sentían asperos al tacto y al alzarlos en el aire... temblaban. Supuso que se trataba por la debilidad de su cuerpo en recuperación.

Tomó un sorbo de la infusión y suspiró,con los ojos cerrados. Reconocía el mático.. su poder revitalizante y curativo era sorprendente.

Bajó la taza con cuidado y al abrir sus párpados, sus ojos captaron la flor que se hallaba ,solitaria, en un bonito y simple florero.

Miró a Tsunade y alzó la mano, señalando con un dedo en su dirección.

-Qué..? AH!, eso..Es del lobezno a tu derecha. Supuso que sería de tu agrado.- la peli-rubia se levantó y tomó la flor, acercándosela a la joven.- Bueno.. creo que es mejor persona de lo que pretende aparentar, tiene un corazón grande.

Sonrió y dejó que el aroma de la flor inundara sus fosas nasales.

-Bueno, pequeña.. ya me voy, tengo un poco de trabajo que hacer. Algunas personas enfermas y otros cuantos heridos.- La peli-rubia tomó una bolsa en tono gris y abrió la puerta.- Hinata, vendrá mas tarde asique no te preocupes. Mejórate.

Sakura suspiró y dejó que los pétalos de la flor acariciaran sus dedos. El contraste era notable y la sensación agradable.

-Veo que te gusta..- miró al joven que ahora se encontraba sentado ,en el suelo, frente a su cama.

Asintió, dándole a entender que no se equivocaba.

-Gr- gra-a..- intentó hablar pero su garganta aún la forzaba.-

-Sé lo que quieres decir, no te preocupes y no trates de hablar. Está bién.- miró su rostro.

Su expresión era relajada y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a sus labios. Sus ojos captaron el movimiento de sus cabellos, generados por el viento y sintió un hormigueo en los dedos.

Suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-Qué pasa?- Sasuke miró a la joven frente a él que ,de pronto, se encontraba cabisbaja.

Alzó la vista y lo miró ceñuda y decidida. Apretó levemente sus labios entre si y animándose a sí misma a hacerlo, movió la mano en su dirección.

Sasuke no entendía nada pero ,aún asi, no se movio. Tenía curiosidad por el camino que tomaba la mano de la joven.

Sólo un poco más y tocaría la punta de un mechón.. pero retrocedió.

Aquello no estaba bién, era un capricho estúpido e infantil. -Frunció el ceño aún más pero una risa suave y baritono, llamó su atención.

-Hahaha si sigues frunciendo tu ceño así, quedarás gruñona de por vida.- el peli-azabache se carcajeaba encantado y ella hizo un tierno e infantil puchero con sus labios.

_Ya verás,Sasuke._

Dejó que siguiera en lo suyo, y estirando por completo la mano dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en la mata de cabellos rebeldes y oscuros.

Sasuke dejó de reir y sus ojos miraron a la joven. La peli-rosada miraba fascinada y tocaba su cabello con suavidad, dejándo que sus dedos acariciaran su cuero cabelludo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la placentera sensación lo embargara.

Estaba encantada.

Aquellos rebeldes y oscuros mechones eran muy suaves. Observó su color y quedó fascinada por los destellos azulinos que encontraba.

Oyó un suave suspiro y miró al joven bajo sus caricias, parecía relajado.

Aventuró sus dedos hacia un lugar más a la vista, y casi por inercia se encontraba delineando los contornos de su cara: primero sus cejas, recorriéndolas con suavidad hasta sus pómulos, bajó con una caricia leve hasta su barbilla y de ahí.. sus dedos se perdieron acariciando sus labios.

Permaneció allí, fascinada por el color y lo llenos que eran. Inconcientemente, se relamió los labios y a Sasuke, que desde hacía un rato miraba fascinado a la criatura que lo acariciaba, se le cortó la respiración.

_¿Acaso esa mujer no sabía lo que provocaba cuando lo tocaba así? _

-Hola?, Tsunade-sama..? - Sakura se alejó como si tocar al hombre a su lado quemara y desvió la mirada advergonzada.

Sasuke se quedó allí ,mirándola por un momento y luego, decidió regresar al lugar que había ocupado antes.

-Sakura- san...Ah!, Sasuke-kun..- miró a la peli-negra que lo miraba entre sorprendida y temerosa.

-Yo..- dijo imitando a Kakashi-sensei y Suigetsu.- ..que bueno que vinieras. Las dejo.. tengo algo que hacer.

-Ahh.. c-claro..está bien.- miró al azabache salir de la casa y dirigió ,nuevamente, su mirada a la peli-rosada.

Ella se encontraba con la mirada gacha y una flor entre sus manos.

-Sakura-san...que bueno que estes..tú...¿que les pasó a tus orejas?- Sakura levantó la mirada y se apresuró a palpar su cabeza, no encontrando nada suave y puntiagudo en ella.- Se han.. ¿ido?.

Ambas guardaron silencio por un rato y ,con una idea en mente, la pelinegra lo rompió.

-Eso significa que.. ahora eres.. ¿humana?-

-/-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Z.B: casa del alfa.<strong>_

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

- Sasuke.. ¿que hay de nuevo viejo?- dijo el peli-celeste , apretandolo levemente contra sí mismo con su brazo.

-¿Acaso ahora trabajas doblando dibujitos animados?- Suigetsu rió y se alejó de él, exagerando en sus expresiones.

-Uhh.. alguien está de mal humor. - miró al alfa que salia de la cocina en ese momento, con un delantan puesto.-

-Muchachos.- dijo a modo de saludo y dejó la ropa de cocina en un gachillo, en la pared.- ¿Que los trae por aquí?

Observó la cara fastidiada del lider de la base y al peli-celeste espía con una sonrisa que decía a todas luces "sin verguenza". Sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-Suigetsu.. ya estás fastidiando de nuevo a tu lider?- se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de su escritorio y alzó los pies sobre la mesa.

-Claro que no. Alguien más lo ha hecho antes que yo..- Sasuke lo miró con una vena latiente en la cabeza.

-AH! ¿Que tal anda la heroina? . Ya que estás aqui... cuéntanos ,Sasuke.-

-Ya ha despertado, pero es incapaz de hablar aún.- Suigetsu se dejó caer en la silla que estaba a su lado, abrazándo la cabecera de esta y mirando a Sasuke.

-Esa mujer es una joya. Puede beber más que yo sin perder la conciencia y ese cuerpo...MM-MMM!- la mirada asesina de Sasuke lo mando a callar.

-¿Qué? es atractiva. Además, no estaría mal un revolcón con alguien así.. tan.. Salvaje.-

-Suigetsu... sabes que no debes contar en voz alta co quién quieres o vas a dormir.- miró a kakashi perdido en su típica novela erótica y negó con la cabeza.-

-Pues si hablamos de pervertidos..- Sasuke suspiró y miró al alfa.

-Crees que envíen a más despues de lo de ayer?- kakashi no levantó la mirada pero su ceño se frunció.

-Es muy posible. Por lo que me contaron, el ataque no fué por pura coincidencia y el blanco estaba ,claramente, marcado.

Sasuke asintió y cerró los ojos, recargándose contra la pared.

-Kenji.- suigetsu se levantó de golpe y miró a los dos hombres a sus costados-

-Yo no sé ustedes pero planeo visitar a una sexy girl.- Kakashi se levantó y tomó su ballesta.- eh!.. ¿a quién le darás caza?

-Te acompaño..conoscamos a la poderosa peli-rosa que hace rabiar a Sasuke.-

* * *

><p>--

_**Z.B: Casa de Tsunade.**_

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

**-**Kenji!, deja a Sakura descansar.- la peli-rosada miró al niño y lo abrazó mas fuerte.

- Tu niño es una ternura.- dijo la peli-rosada con la voz rasposa pero clara. La menta había servido muy bien.

-Y parece que se a encariñado mucho contigo.- Hinata asintió .

-S-sakura-san.. ¿y tus colas y orejas?- La joven miró al niño entre sus brazos y acarició su cabecita. Suspiró.-

-No lo sé.. sólo desperté y ..ya no estaban.-

Kenji la miró con tristeza en sus ojitos e hizo un puchero con los labios.

-Ya no regresaran..?

Las 3 mujeres en la habitación se miraron sin saber que hacer. El niño parecía que lloraría muy pronto y no tenían idea de que responder a su interrogatorio.

-Kenji.. no llores- le dijo la peli-rosada y le sonrió- Sabes voy a contarte una historia.

-Enserio?- el niño había recobrado su entusiasmo y se sentó en las rodillas de la joven.

- Sí, es algo triste. - miró hacia la ventana y dejó que su vista se posara en la luna llena,alta y brillante. -

Hace mucho tiempo una niña que vivía en el bosque, despertó de su sueño. Miró a todos lados pero su madre no apareció. El miedo la invadió pero ..pensando que se trataba de un juego empezó a buscarla con mucho entusiasmo, en los lugares que solían frecuentar juntas.

Un día, cuando el hambre la empezaba a sobrepasar, arriesgó su vida y robó parte de la caza de unos lobos. Pero ellos la descubriero y la siguieron enojados.- Kenji miraba fascinado a la joven que narraba. Hinata y Ten ten escuchan, atentas.- Ella se acercaba cada vez mas hasta su refugio, pero tropezó con una raiz y dándose por vencida, dejó que los lobos la rodearan. No temas!- le dijo al pequeño- un hombre de buen corazón ,encontró a la joven y la cuidó.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Hinata se levantara y fuera a ver. Sakura ensimismada en su propia historia, no se enteró de nada.

Cuando se enteró de que la pequeña era huerfana , la adoptó como su hija. Juntos vivieron momentos muy felices, él le enseñó a muchas cosas y la joven creció a su lado, rodeada de decubrimientos y nuevos conocimientos.

-El señor era un pofesor?- sakura le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ninguno de ellos se percató de los tres hombres que habían ingresado a la habitación.

-Él era un cientifico, alguien dedicado a la ciencia y la investigación. Realmente, era muy bueno en lo que hacía. La pequeña lo amaba tanto como el padre que nunca tubo. Sin embargo, un día.. el corazón de ese buen hombre se sumió en la oscuridad y fué absorbido por sus propias ambiciones.

Tanto así ..que no le importó tomar a su propia hija para uno de sus más valiosos experimentos.

Ella se horrorizó al reconocer que esa buena persona dentro de su salvador, se había evaporado. Miró con tristeza a todas las especies encerradas en jaulas y sus gritos de libertad le erizaron la piel. Por un momento, su conciencia se perdió en la oscuridad. - La mirada de la peli-rosa era de pura tristeza y melancolía. Sonrió con dolor y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.- Cuando la joven despertó, descubrió que era alguien totalmente diferente. Conservaba su cuerpo y demás, pero había cambiado: tenía colas y orejas. -Kenj abrió los ojos percatándose de quién se trataba la historia. Kakashi al fondo de la habitación, se acercó un poco más hasta el pequeño y la peli-rosada.

-Qué pasó con ella?- abrió la boca para continuar pero alguien más interrumpió, relatando la parte faltante.

-Una fuerte explosión tuvo lugar en el laboratorio y los prisioneros fueron libres de salir y empezar de nuevo.

Sin embargo, la joven tenía miedo... se había vuelto a resignar, decepcionada de aquellos que la amaban.. siempre la dejaba a un lado. Un hombre-lobo sabio, se acercó hasta ella .. y vió en sus ojos mucho valor, asique animado por su descubrimiento la animó a escapar y empezar una nueva vida.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y confundida. Aquel hombre.. cómo sabía su historia.

-¿Cómo..?-

-Porqué en tus ojos vi lo valioso que guardas en tu interior. Eres muy fuerte.- le dijo el peli-plateado.

-Fuiste tú..- dijo ella. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos y se abalazó sobre él, abrazándolo.

-Gracias..- le dijo en un susurro inaudible.

_Un nuevo re-encuentro que cambiará el rumbo de las cosas. _

* * *

><p><em>--_

**Woooooooooooo! hahaha y C' finite ( no se como se escribe pero creo que se entiende xD). Otra vez me lo pasé todo el día escribiendo hahaha esta historia me chupa pero... me gusta como va quedando. En el próximo capitulo, prepárense a conocer el lado oscuro y lujurioso de los Vampiros. **

**Coments? críticas? Ustedes sólo sueltenlo hehehe x3 no leemos pronto! hasta otra.**


	6. 5-Rompiendo cosas y construyendo otras

_**Zona de clase alta: Palacio.**_

-/-

-/-

La luna llena había continuado con su ciclo lunar y la noche parecia tranquila. El viento soplaba suave y el sonido de las hojas al moverse era lo único que llenaban los jardines de la gran plaza central.

_**Nada era mas falso que aquella afirmación.**_

Dentro del palacio presidencial, el humo de los mejores cigarros ,al igual que el mas caro y fino alcohol , recorrían cada rincon de la sala de juntas.

Y,claro, las mejores prostitutas..

Los miembros mas importantes de la alta sociedad, entre ellos miembros de la politica y el consejo, se codeaban en ese lugar a expensas de saciar sus mas bajos deseos.

Una joven rubia de ojos azules ,tan frios como el hielo, miraba con repudio la habitación.

Puede que no fuese capaz de respirar o de hacer latir su corazón.. pero la sensación repulsiva que aquellas personas le causaban, era intensa.

Dejó que la típica máscara de indiferencia cubriera su rostro ,nuevamente, y se adentró.

Nadie mostró indicio de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia o de que les importara, por lo que se acercó a uno de los hombres que recibia una felación en ese mismo momento.

Tocó el hombro de la mujer desnuda frente a él y esta gimió para después mirarla, aún con el miembro erecto entre sus manos.

-Disculpa, me permites hablar con él?- la mujer sonrió con altaneria y pasó de ella.- Asique... así van a ser las cosas.

Tomó del cabello a la mujer y la arrastró hacia su propia dirección, reteniéndola.

-Pero que mierda...-

-Será mejor que me digas donde está mi esposo..-Hizo aparecer un cuchillo afilado debajo de su manga y lo tomó con maestria, empuñandolo hacia su pene-.. o te rebano el miembro en este mismo momento, sin que me importe en absoluto.-

El hombre tragó grueso y la miró, asintiendo con las manos en el aire.

A pesar de que le habían transformado en vampiro, el tipo era un completo cobarde. Además de viejo y pervertido..

-E-esta en su recamara con una de las chicas..-

Bajó su mirada hacia la joven que aún luchaba contra su agarre.

-Bueno, le agradesco la información..- sonrió con gracia y soltando con brusquedad a la joven, caminó hacia la puerta.

Tomó uno de los pañuelos sobre la mesilla y se limpió las manos.

Alzó el arma blanca entre sus dedos y lo miró con curiosidad, finalmente, volteó y lo lanzó con precisión. El cuchillo cortó el aire y alcanzó a atravezar la cabeza de la prostituta, que yacía nuevamente entre las piernas del anciano.

-Una menos no hace la diferencia ministro.. le aseguro que ..podrá reemplazarla.- y sin más, se escabulló entre las sombras.

Suspiró y dejó que su espalda descansara por un momento en la pared.

-Espérame en mi habitación.- una presencia masculina, enfundada en una armadura blanca hizo su aparición de entre las penumbras.

-Pero..-

-No repliques y haz lo que te digo. Necesito comprobar algo..- emprendió el camino con el andar resonante de sus zapatos, su cabello lacio y rubio acariciando su espalda y contoneando las caderas.

Era una mujer con clase y sabía hacerse respetar.

_...al menos cuando todavía era humana_- pensó.

Su marido el Vampiro más afamado y respetado entre todos los de su raza, incluyendo a androides y mutantes. De alguna manera ese hombre se había hecho con el puesto de gobernante y sabía lo que traía entre manos.

De alguna manera, las conversaciones con ese sujeto no eran puras coincidencias y siempre había que leer entre lineas.

Lo único que aún no sabía era el ¿por qué? ...ese porqué de tenerla como esposa.

El ¿por qué? de las tragedias que ese hombre hacia...

No tenía que existir una razón para que se deshiciera de los estorbos u odiados por él.

Sonrió y al pasar frente a un cuadro le lanzó el cuchillo.

Se detuvo y miró el retrato: era una imagen pintada de su actual consorte. El cuchillo había ido a parar en la entrepierna del mismo.

_Si estuviera vivo..- _pensó- _...no me importaria acabar con su descendencia._

Siguió avanzando y se detuvo frente a una puerta de roble, negra.

Como era de esperar gemidos fuertes y jadeos provenian de la misma.

Golpeó un par de veces y al escuchar el _"adelante"_ , se adentró cruzando el umbral.

-Ahh...- gimió la peli-roja, arqueando la espalda.

Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la espalda ensangrentada de la joven. Pequeños orificios en el cuello ,con coágulos y moratones la hicieron, negar con la cabeza.

No tenía idea de que el hombre en cuestión se alimentaba de ella mientras tenían sexo.

No estaba segura de que las prostitutas supieran que mas que una simple diversion eran tambien los bocadillos de la noche.

Desvió la mirada azulina y la pozó sobre el hombre, que seguía penetrando a la mujer ,con los ojos brillantes en rojo escarlata. Su cabello largo y negro ébano caía en cascada por su espalda.. una espalda ancha, fuerte y masculina. Su torso al descubierto le dejaban contemplar los abdominales marcados y algunos, que otros, rasguños de uñas.

Seguía con los pantalones puestos.. en una cierta medida, claro.

Carraspeó y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-Asique ..¿qué se te ofrece? ,amor mio- Sus oidos captaron el gemido ahogado de la prostituta y supo que el se acercaba, dejando a la mujer exausta en la cama. Oyó el cierre de una cremallera y abrió los ojos,encontrándose con su marido de costado a ella, sirviéndose una copa de whisky.

-No me llames por un apelativo tan poco apropiado...- le vió sonreir y tomarse de un trago la bebida.-.. Itachi.

-Vaya..no sé ¿por qué piensas que lo es?- Arqueó una ceja rubia y señaló con un dedo su cama y a la criatura acostada en esta, totalmente desnuda y expuesta.- Ahh, bueno...sabes que siempre puedes unirte, si lo deseas. No pondré objeciones.-

Sintió que se acercaba a ella y alzaba su barbilla entre sus manos, con una suavidad fingida y la miraba con lascivia.

-Créeme, sería muy aburrido para ti acostarte conmigo.- sonrió con arrogancia y se arrimó más a él, dejando que entreviera el valle de sus senos, pronunciado por su escote.- en realidad venia a avisarte...

-Tu sigue hablando mientras me deleitas con esos senos tan abultados y deliciosos a la vista..- su voz se había enronquecido y su erección era notoria.- ..Creo que reconsideraré lo de dormir en una habitación, juntos.

Lo empujó con fuerza y se levantó, dejando clara la distancia entre ellos.

-Sabes que eso me interesa muy poco.- su mirada glaciar pareció bajar un par de grados dentro de la habitación pero el joven en cuestión no se inmutó por ello. Su sonrisa socarrona y juguetona lo demostraba.-

-suspiro pesaroso- eres tan aburrida, Ino. Deberias considerar las opciones que tienes al alcance ¿no te parece?- Y procedió a sentarse en el sillón y mirarla con descaro.

-Como sea, sigue con tu preciosa amiga. Yo me retiro por hoy.-

-Los papeles..?. Te encargaste de enviar la solicitud al General Hidan?- el helado timbre de su voz y la mirada afilada del joven, no pasaron desapercibidos para nadie.

-Claro, justo como querias.- Lo miró por ultima vez, se inclinó levemente y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta.

_Maldito, canalla. Planea sin dudas destruir la existencia de los licántropos.- _pensó con rabia hacia el hombre en cuestión.

Camino sin prisa, perdida en sus pensamientos.

No es que los vampiros y hombres lobo se llevaran al mar de bién, precisamente. Lo de ellos era una batalla enfrentada y asegurada, pero se debía a que nadie se daba oportunidad para entablar una conversación decente ,realmente.

_Y con un idiota y despota, como Itachi, las cosas sólo iran a peor, _se dijo.

Y los lobos estaban en desventaja.

Itachi planeaba la unión de fuerzas con mutantes y androides. No hacía falta decir que los militares le pertenecían por alto mando y además, amigos suyos resultaron los encargados de ello.

No hacía falta ser tan listo para saber lo que podría hacer..

Llegó a su habitación y se adentró, deshaciéndose de su vestido. Quedándo tan sólo con la ropa interior..

Claro que la ropa no era tan reveladora. Ella a pesar de ser desinhibida, sólia optar por la comodidad a la hora de dormir.

Su ropa interior se parecia a las antiguas, como una de esas camisolas blancas y largas.

Aunque más que ropa interior esa era ropa de cama. Un camisón...

Su ropa interior.. bueno..le gustaba mucho el encaje y la ropa interior sexy nunca estaba demás.

Estiró el cuello de su camisón y jadeo con molestia. Hacía calor.. y aunque se hacía la dura y fria... todo lo que había visto le pasaba factura.

-Ya qué. Estoy en mi habitación.- murmuró.

Miró por la ventana y dejó que la luna la himnotizara con su belleza. Al igual que el paisaje..

Sus ventanas daban directo a la plaza central y la visión de ese momento, dejaba a uno sin habla.

Un movimiento en su espalda, la hicieron tomar un cuchillo de entre sus medias y ponerse en posición de ataque.

-Quién esta ahi?- su voz suave y femenina, salió rasposa y dura.

Relajó su postura al ver acercarse a su compañia constante. O al menos, la única que solía tener.

Miró al joven con la armadura y el casco puestos.

Lo único que podía atisbar a traves de la misma, eran sus ojos: negros y profundos.

Sintió una especie de melancolía al pensar que quizas ese joven, al igual que ella, sentía que todo era vacío y sin sentido alguno. Al menos.. para ella, las cosas ya nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

-Sabes que no hace falta que uses la armadura en mi cuarto.- lo vió acercarse y quitarse el casco, dejándolo en la mesa.

El joven pelinegro miró la mesa y la habitación. A pesar de pertenecerle a una joven mujer, carecía de aquella calidez y típico encanto que envolvía a las mujeres.

La joven a la que servía era fría y calculadora, no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella y se había impuesto una barrera. Podía verlo en sus ojos, frios y distantes.

Ella era como él, por eso la entendía.

-Veo que no tienes ganas de hablar..- la voz suave y madura de la joven, llenó sus oidos.

Su voz actuaba como un sedante para él. Lo relajaba hasta el punto de bajar la guardia y aquello, era realmente peligroso.

Como caballero blanco debía estar alerta en todo momento. Sospechando de quien sea y vigilando a ojo de halcón.

-..no te culpo. La vida aquí ya es lo suficientemente corrupta y vacia. Ni siquiera se respeta el silencio que uno desea, a veces.- Dejó que su mirada se paseara por la habitación, hasta llegar a la joven de cabellos rubios parada frente a la ventana.

Era una visión exsquisita y casi efimera, como si se tratara de alguien sobrenatural.

Pensó con ironía que ,en efecto, se trataba de una presencia sobrenatural.

_Un vampiro,_ recordó. _En realidad..._

-Yo no debería estar aquí.- Ino volteó y miró , directamente, a los ojos del joven.

Parecía tranquilo y pensativo, sonrió levemente y se acercó hasta sentarse en la punta de su cama. Abrazó el poste del dosel y lo miró:

-Tendría que estar enterrada en un ataud pudriéndome, o cremada.- se dedicó a escucharla con atención, con postura erguida y alerta.

-Incluso mis padres han muerto hace ya muchos años y yo... sigo aquí, aprisionada en mi propio cuerpo.- frunció el ceño y negó, con la cabeza. - Siéntate.

Pero el joven soldado en cuestión, no se movió.

Eso la enfureció aún más y se acercó a él, hasta quedar a escasos milímitros de su rostro.

-Te he dicho que te sientes.- su mirada oscura se volvió severa y orgullosa.

-Soy su caballero, señora. Es mi deber estar listo ante cualquier situación de amenaza, no puedo bajar la guardia.- Gimió de frustración y lo picó con un dedo en la armadura.

-¿Acaso crees que por ser un caballero no tienes derechos?- siguió gimiendo con frustración y pataleo como una niña ,haciendo un berrinche.- ¿Sólo siéntate quieres?

Se revolvió el cabello y una pequeña gota salada salió de sus ojos, resbalando hacia abajo al igual que ella. Quedó sentada en el suelo,con la cabeza gacha.

-Eres humano, por dios. Eres una persona... alguien que puede tomar desiciones, alguien que puede negarse o no a lo que le digan, alguien que puede hacer lo que se le plazca. No eres una maquina..- su cuerpo se removió, levemente, por los hipos del llanto.-... a pesar de que todos te traten como una.

Vió como sus barreras se caían a pedazos. Y, frente a él.. tan sólo quedó una joven hermosa y frágil.

_Puede que no sea humana, pero su alma lo es.._- pensó.

Decidió que al menos... dejaría que descubriera que su armadura no era más dura que la de ella. Y no se refería a la de metal ,precisamente.

Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y la miró, con un brillo de ternura en los ojos.

Carraspeó y se apresuró a ocultar cualquier rastro de emoción.

Sintió que mataría por ella al ver lo frágil de su apariencia: sus ojos parecían tan tristes y melancólicos, añorando lo que no tenía. Y las lágrimas... que rodaban por sus mejillas, lo hacían aún más real.

-Qué..?- alzó una mano y con algo de duda al principio, limpió sus lágrimas con un dedo.

Sintió que su cuerpo pegaba un respingo y se retiró al instante.

Ella lo miró como si no lo reconociera en absoluto.

-Quítame la armadura.- parecía que lo que había dicho era en un idioma indecifrable y no pudo evitar reir un poco.

Hacía demasiado tiempo desde que lo había hecho por ultima vez, pero ella se veía desconcertada y sorprendida. Aquello también era nuevo para él.

Nunca la había visto tan... sensible y sentimental. Siempre mantenía ese muro de hielo irrompible.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que la viera reaccionar, y moverse un poco.

-M-me estás pidiendo que te saque la armadura..?- asintió y la vió agrandar más los ojos, si aquello era posible.- Y además, me tuteas..?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apresuró a carraspear y corregir el error.

-L-lo siento, mi señora. No era mi intención incomodarla.- se sorprendió aún más, al sentir sus manos frias y suaves tomándo las suyas.

-No!, no dejes de hacerlo. En realidad no me molesta hehe- fue su turno de quedarse sin habla.

Juraria que no la reconocería si no estuviese frente a él. Aquella mujer parecía tan viva y llena de carisma.

Nada que ver con la imagen que tenía desde hace mucho de ella.

-E-entonces quieres..¿quieres que la quite?- asintió y se levantó, al verla hacer lo mismo.- De acuerdo.

Ino suspiró y tomó aire en profundidad, como si estuviese a punto de sambullirse muy hondo en el océano, al quedar a su espalda.

Miró los nudos ,atados perfectamente, para mantener la armadura en su lugar.

Las rozó y desató uno con cuidado.

Una vez hubo desatado ese... se dejó llevar casi por inercia. Cuando sintió que la pesada armadura cedía, le advirtió y sintió que el se deshacía de ella, bajándola en el piso.

Miró espectante su espalda pero suspiró con resignación, aún tenía la malla metálica.

-Diablos, ¿no te cansas con todo esto encima?- se vió inmersa en la tarea de desanudar la dichosa malla y prestó atención a lo que le dijera.

-En un principio pero...te acostumbras. Después de todo nos entrenan ,duramente, para ser capaz de cargarla sin estar encorvado y poder pelear con libertad... en caso de que...-

-Ya veo..- pensó que quizás era normal que actuara con tal frialdad.

En el ejercito no tenian piedad con nadie. Y en los caballeros blancos... mejor ni imaginarlo.

Se vió tentada a preguntar.

-Entonces...¿son tan malos?- se quedó en silencio por un rato, buscando como responder.

-Es necesario..- resopló con intensión de sonar mal.

-No se como no se me ocurrió.- la malla cedió, finalmente.

Si su corazón aún funcionara ,sin duda estaría latiendo espectante ,por el momento.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se lo hizo sangrar. No se arrepintió.

Miró con descaro la ancha y fuerte espalda del hombre. Sus brazos, que dejaron la malla en el mismo sitió que la armadura, le tentaron a acariciarlo pero se contuvo.

Era sin duda un hombre con apariencia salvaje y masculina. Alguien hecho para dejar húmedas a las mujeres y ,definitivamente, con sueños eróticos.

Pensó que si pudiera dormir, ella sin duda los tendria.

Iba a darse la vuelta pero lo tomó por los hombros y lo detuvo. Un escalosfrio recorrió su espalda y miró sus manos.

Aquello no había sido buena idea.

_Ahh!. De entre todas las cosas, ¿Por qué tenias que tocarlo?_

-Por favor no voltees.- él no se movió y ella agachó la mirada.

Poco a poco apartó las manos de él y sintió una especie de suspiro. Negó con la cabeza, habria imaginado aquello.

Se irguió todo lo que pudo y decidida a no mostrar su tan impresionada apariencia, se dió la vuelta y se sentó , nuevamente en la punta de cama.

_Ni que fueras una necesitada Ino!-_ Se reprendió a si misma.

Pensó en Itachi y toda excitación desapareció.

-Algo está mal?- se apresuró a mirarlo y la excitación la golpeó con un latigazo inevitable.

Debajo de toda aquella armadura, llevaba puestos unos pantalones militares envueltos en un cuero blanco que se ajustaban a los pantalones y sus piernas. Allí se dejaban entrever dos armas blancas y dos pistolas.

En la parte de arriba ,una musculosa negra se ajustaba a su torso y la cadena con el numero de serie colgando de su cuello.

Miró su cabello negro lacio y el flequillo , cubriendo uno de sus ojos, no del todo.

La habitación pareció cobrar una nueva temperatura y decidió que lo mejor sería mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, para nada hehe- esa había sido su voz. Sonaba alterada. Suspiró y se obligó a relajarse.- En realidad.. me preguntaba.. ¿como te sientes? -

Sai abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pensó , que hacía mucho tiempo nadie le preguntaba por lo que sentia. La miró y buscó en sus ojos cualquier tipo de ironia o burla. Nada.

Ella estaba siendo ,completamente, sincera.

Se aclaró la garganta y se cruzó de brazos, sin saber los efectos que aquella postura tenia en la joven peli-rubia.

-Umm..bién. Eso es algo dificil de responder..- la miró y se preguntó si se sentía incómoda con su presencia puesto que parecía rígida. - Hace mucho tiempo.. que escucho a alguien preguntar acerca de lo que siento.

Asintió y miró al piso con tristeza, recordando a su difunta madre. Ella siempre se había preocupado por ella y la había animado a seguir adelante, a pesar de todo.

-Te entiendo ,perfectamente.- alzó la mirada y palmeó el colchón, haciéndole saber su intención.-

El titubeó y permaneció en su lugar.

-Anda, ven. Hazme el favor de sentarte por hoy ¿quieres?- enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas y al sentir que el colchón cedía a su lado, volteó mirándolo. Le sonrió como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho .

-Gracias..- el dejó que sus brazos y su peso se apoyara sobre sus rodillas y le devolvió el gesto.

-De nada.

* * *

><p>--

_**Zona de clase baja: de la casa de Tsunade hacia las afueras.**_

-/-

-/-

Todo estaba en silencio, puesto que era muy tarde ,ya avanzada la noche. Los grillos cantaban y uno que otro gato, se veía deambulando por los techos de las casas.

Las aves y las personas descansaban.

O bueno...no todas con exactitud.

Una sombra se movía sigilosa, saliendo por la parte trasera de una casa. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, verdosos y oscuros... llenos de felina gracia.

Corrió por las calles ocultándose ,de vez en cuando, en los callejones o lugares oscuros, en donde las sombras la acompañaran.

Cruzó a través de la plaza de comercio y un par de hojas se levantaron en vuelo, acompañando sus pisadas.

Divisó un árbol grande y fuerte y sonrió para sí misma.

Aquello sólo significaba que le faltaba poco para llegar al bosque.

Se paró en seco y miró hacia atrás. Nadie la seguía y todo parecía en su lugar.

Suspiró y concentró su energía interior, dejándola correr y relajándose a si misma.

La marca en su frente brilló y tanto, sus colas como las orejas hicieron su aparición. Sonrió para sí misma y movió las colas con gracia y elegancia al caminar.

Puede que no fueran del todo suyas pero se había acostumbrado a su compañia y las amaba.

Admiró la imagen imponente que daba el bosque en la oscuridad. Se adentró entre las hojas de un sauce lloró y se perdió entre las sombras.

-/-

**Al día siguiente**

_**Zona de clase baja: casa de Tsunade.**_

Una rubia se desperezó y bostezó con ganas.

El sol ya se colaba por las rendijas de la cortina y alumbraban el interior de la casa, dándole un aspecto cálido y mañanero.

Las aves ya despiertas trinaban afuera y algunas personas ya levantadas ,se preparaban para iniciar un nuevo dia.

Decidió que ya era suficiente y se levantó llendo al lavabo y lavándose la cara con agua refrescante.

Se arregló con uno de sus conjuntos favoritos de ropa y alzó su cabellera rubia en un lazo alto y fuerte.

-Umm.. hora del desayuno- dijo con energía renovada y se dispuso a ir a la cocina para prepararlo.

Puso agua en la tetera y dejó la cajita de madera con el café dentro, cerca.

Suspiró y pensó en lo larga que había sido la noche pasada, con los reencuentros inesperados.

Al parecer tanto Kakashi como Sakura se habian conocido mucho antes y, lo peor de todo era, que no en las condiciones mas agradables que uno pudiera pensar.

Ambos habían sido partes de un experimento bajo las manos de un científico tarado y dedicado a las mutaciones.

Odiaba y repudiaba a esos malditos seres humanos que se creian con el derecho de hacer lo que se les viniera en gana con las especies de animales y plantas.

Está bien que estuvieran acostumbrados a abastecerse de la amdre naturaleza para la supervivencia, pero eso ya era llegar a un punto extremista.

La muchacha que se había recuperado a una velocidad un poco drástica, se había abalanzado a él sin reparar en todos los ojos que presenciaban la escena tan conmovedora.

Lo que había resultado más tierno aún con Kenji abentándose sobre ellos y diciéndo que le encantaba que jugaran a los abrazos.

Sin embargo, la tensión se había vuelto palpable al ser concientes de lo que le habían hecho a la peli-rosa.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que era muy probable que la mutaran.. pero nunca pensó que pudiera ser ,doblemente, mortal para la joven.

Una trampa dolorosa y de doble filo.

Sentía un afecto muy grande por la joven, casi como si tratara de su propia hija.

Claro que ella nunca había tenido hijos debido a lo dificil de su trabajo. Siempre la requerian en momentos no tan oportunos y con todo, no importaba lo que pasara, ella tenía que estar ahi.

Miró la mesa frente a ella y encontró el recipiente de porcelana, limpio.

Aquella asquerosa sustancia ,intoxicante y mortal, la había encapsulado en una probeta con tapa de corcho.

Lo mejor era tenerlo oculto y reservarlo para el laboratorio. Investigaría sus cualidades y composición.

Se retiró de la encimera y preparó el café.

Se sirvió una taza y se acercó a la habitación de la peli-rosada. Probablemente, siguiera dormida ...agotada por los descubrimientos de ayer.

Se quedó tiesa al descubrir que no había nadie en la habitación.

La cama estaba arreglada y todo estaba en su lugar, a escepción de la bolsa beige y la joven en cuestión.

Se acercó al armario y lo abrió. Al parecer se había llevado algo más...

Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

_Después de todo a ella ya no le quedaba ese conjunto._

Oyó un golpe en la puerta y se acercó a abrirla, con la taza en manos.

-Uchiha...- miró al joven con los pantalones de pana negros y la musculosa del mismo color. -No es ..un poco temprano para que ya te aparescas por aquí?-

El peli-azabache se encogió de hombros y levantó frente a ella una bolsa de tela.

-Es ropa, para ella. Lo envía, Ten Ten.- ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza-

-No sé porque piensas que sigue aquí..- al ver que fruncía el ceño se dió cuenta de que no tenía idea.

_Comprensible_, pensó.

La chica se había asegurado de no alertar de su huida a nadie.

-Se ha ido?-

-Um.. me temo que asi es. - Miró a una ardilla trepándo uno de los árboles y la siguió hasta que se perdió de vista.- Es un espíritu libre, podía largarse cuando se le apeteciera.

-La dejaste ir?- su mirada severa le causó gracia.-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso sigue siendo parte de la lista de sospechosos?.- su silencio la hizo sentir poderosa.- Nos vemos.

La puerta se había cerrado en sus narices.

Y él seguía molesto.

Aquella peli-rosada tenía el don para hacerle sacar de sus casillas con facilidad. Deseaba tomarla por los hombros y zarandearla. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Saltó al techo y oyó a Tsunade gritarle algo sobre quebrar sus tejas.

Corrió por los tejados mirando por las calles y buscando una mata de pelo rosado.

Se agachó al sentir un afilado proyectil acercándose en su dirección.

Miró al joven peli-rubio que sonreía y se unía a su recorrido.

-Sasuke!. Tan temprano y ya estas trabajando?- observó su apariencia y se fijó en el dije celeste que llevaba siempre.

Nunca se deshacia de él. Un regalo de su padre.

Sintió una punzada de melancolía y la desterró tan rápido como llegó.

-Yo no holgazaneo como tú, dobe.- oyó bufar a su amigo y tomó su espada, haciéndo que cortara el aire y se acercara peligrosamente, a la cara del rubio. Quien se agachó y tomó su escopeta-metralleta para dispararle sin tapujos.

Sonrió. Adoraba esos combates de la nada.

En especial si podía molestar a su amigo rubio como siempre.

Vió saltar un par de tejas y a la gente, murmurar. Se apresuró a desviar con la espada las balas y clavarla en el techo, para tomar impulso patear en el torso a su amigo, haciéndolo volar.

El rubio no desaprovechó la oportunidad y arrancándo el tendedero de ropa de una casa, la utilizó en forma de soga para atrapar pro el tobillo a Sasuke y arrastrarlo con él.

Ambos aterrizaron en el suelo, como si fueran gatos,siempre de pié.

Se miraron con reto en la mirada, probándose mutuamente y haciéndole sentir al otro la resistencia que oponían.

Naruto se abalanzó primero, tomando una escoba de una de las señoras que barrian la calle, y la empaló sobre Sasuke tratando de pegarle con ella. El peli-azabache se quitó antes de que el golpe llegara, saltando hacia atrás y esquivando de paso, los balazos que el peli-rubio le disparaba, nuevamente.

Tomó la espada una vez más y cortó las balas, desviándolas hacia arriba para que no hiriesen a nadie.

Avanzó cada vez más cerca y dirigió el zable de la espada al estómago del rubio, quien se ayudó con el palo e impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba esquivándole.

Aprovechó esa oportunidad y le desarmó ,tirándo el arma en el tejado. Su amigo al parecer tubo la misma idea y con la soga del tendedero se llevó su espada ,dejandola clavada al barril de cerveza.

Se miraron jadeando por lo rápido que pasaban de estar corriendo a pelear y desarmarse ,mutuamente.

-Teme!, te patearé el trasero, idiota.- el rubio se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano y vió a Sasuke sonreir con arrogancia.

-Claro, sigue haciéndote ilusiones, Dobe.-

Sin embargo, no pudieron seguir con la pelea al sentir que los bañaban con agua helada.

Ambos miraron hacia el lugar y vieron a dos mujeres mayores una desde la ventana y la otra en la entrada del local, con las cubetas de agua, vacias en mano.

-Que mala educación!, robar el tendedero y la escoba de unas perfectas damas!- dijó una de las mujeres.

Sasuke y Naruto, se disculparon devolviéndo las cosas y tomando sus respectivas armas, para después alejarse andando de ahi.

-Malditas viejas amargadas!- dijo el rubio estirando sus ropas mojadas y mirándolas enojado.

-Bueno, en parte tienen razón ..Dobe. Aunque la pelea me vino muy bién para descargarme.- El oji-celeste miró a su compañero caminar con un mano metida en los bolsillos y la otra ocupada con una bolsa.

-Eh, teme. ¿Que llevas en la bolsa?-

-Ropa. Sin embargo, no encuentro a la que deberia de entregarle esto.- Naruto llevó los brazos hacia atras de la cabeza y los cruzó de forma relajada.

-Ah si? y para quien es?-

-Sakura.

-Ah.. Sa-.. Espera!, ¿Qué no está en lo de Tsunade?- vió al peli-azabache negar.

- Se fué. -

-Ya veo.. Hinata se sentirá terrible al saber eso.

-Si.. y por lo que creo Ten ten y kenji también. Tsunade no fué tan demostrativa pero sé que le afecta de alguna manera.

-Vamos a la taberna. Asuma puede saber algo.- Sasuke se encogió de hombros y siguió al peli rubio.

Al llegar al lugar vieron a un peli-celeste carcajeándose y jugando a las cartas. El susodicho los saludo y se acercó por un momento a ellos.

-Eh.. ¿que hacen, muchachos? ¿Alguna novedad?- Naruto asintió.

-Sakura se ha ido. - la cara del peli-celeste se tornó seria y luego se acercó a la barra .

-Eh!, Asuma ponme un trago!- el pelinegro se acercó ,al igual que los dos amigos , y le sirvió un dedo de tequila. -Asique la buenaza de Sakura se ha ido. Con lo buena que estaba..- dijo mientras se la imaginaba insinuante y sólo en ropas menores.

Sasuke y Naruto le dieron un sapé en la cabeza.

-Oigan! Agua fiestas!- Asuma los miró y negó con la cabeza riéndose. Nunca cambiarían.

-Buscando a una jovencita?- ambos asintieron y Asuma se puso a limpiar la superficie de la barra.- Bueno.. me enterado de que empezaron una construcción en las afueras del pueblo, cerca del bosque. Sé que Hinata se ha involucrado ...- los miró con una sonrisa y pronto los vió volar hacia la puerta.

-Oi!, esperenme!- se tomó el trago de golpe y salió disparado detrás de los otros dos.

-Muchachitos hormonales- dijo Asuma y siguió limpiando.

-/-

-/-

-Muy bién! ahora déja que baje, lentamente, hacia mis manos ,Kiba!- gritó una pelirosa desde un árbol alto y fuerte.

-Okey! pero ten cuidado! ..- dió mas cuerda dejándo que la carga bajara de a poco-.. está pesado.

De a poco la carga se acercó a las manos de la joven.

Efectivamente, la carga era pesada.

Se concentró por un momento y dejó que la marca en su frente brillara e hicieran aparición sus atributos animales.

Las colas y las orejas aparecieron y el lican abajo, miró a la joven impresionado.

No sabía que se tratara de una _mimi_.

Escuchó a su amiga Hinata acercarse , mientras veía a la peli-rosada tirar de la carga con las manos y las 7 colas.

-Sorprendido?- la pelinegra se llevó las manos a la cintura y miró con admiración la fuerza de la joven arriba del árbol.

Ya había bajado la carga al suelo y se dieron cuenta por el sórdido sonido que le siguió.

-De hecho sí. No sabía que era una mimi. - hinata rió un poco y asintió- Si, bueno.. fué humana antes de serlo.

-Enserio?, vaya... cada vez me sorprendo más.- ambos sonrieron y Kiba saltó hacia el árbol para ayudar a la peli-rosa.

-Hinata-sama!.. hinata-sama... es verdad que es amiga de una mimi?- la peli-negra vió a los niños que se habían acercado y la rodeaban, en ese momento.-

-U-mm.. niños síganme. Es mejor que nos apartemos ya que es peligroso, si?- se alejó y los niños la siguieron.

Se acercó al lugar en el que habían dispuesto las cosas Sakura y Kiba, de tal forma que pudieran alcanzarlas pero que si había un accidente no quedaran cerca del mismo.

Colocó una manta de picnic y les dijo a los pequeños que se sentaran con ella.

Todos lo hicieron y la miraron emocionados, con los ojos brillantes.

-Umm.. Sí, bueno, Sakura es una mimi puesto que es mitad humana mitad zorro hehe. De hecho puede oir como uno, correr a una velocidad rápida y es muy sigilosa y astuta como uno.

-Y ..¿ qué son los mimis, Hinata-chama?- sonrió con dulzura , adoraba que los niños fuesen curiosos.

-Bueno, los mimi son criaturas que resultaron de la unión de humanos y animales.

-O-osea que ... las personas y los animales pueden tener hijos?- se sonrojó un poco.

-b-bueno... es que... umm..- Una voz enérgica y femenina respondió esta vez.

-En realidad, es el resultado de una fusión entre humanos y animales. Somos el resultado de un experimento, gracias a eso tenemos algunas características animales, resultantes de la unión.

Los niños miraron a la peli-rosa y dejaron que un "WAAAU" de asombro escapara de sus labios, al verla por primera vez.

Miraron con fascinación sus colas y sus orejas y sonrieron, algo timidos.

Sakura se acercó y se sentó tomando a una niña y sentándola en sus piernas, aún con los guantes de protección, para no lastimarse o astillarse las manos.

-Hola pequeños, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy una mimi. Encantada de conocerlos.- los nios sonrieron encantados y le devolvieron el saludo con entusiasmo.

- Asique cuénteme, ¿qué los trae por aquí?- todos se miraron entre si, sin saber muy bién que hacer y la niña en sus brazos carraspeó, llamándo su atención.

-umm Sakura-san?- miró a la niña y asintió, indicándole que la escuchaba- Vinimos porque q-queriamos conocerla y ver lo que hacían? hehe-

El sonrojo de la niña le resultó adorable y besó su cabecita con ternura.

-Bueno pués... ya saben quien soy y ahora nos conocemos. Y con respecto a lo que hacemos...-

Dejó a la niña en su lugar y se levantó, para pasar un brazo sobre los hombros del joven que venía hacia ellos.

El mismo se llamaba Kiba inuzuka, amante de los animales, le gusta la arquitectura de edificios al igual que shikamaru pero con mayor pasion de por medio y es muy simpatico. Su aspecto cosntaba en ese momento de una musculosa blanca, pantalones de color beige con bolsillos en ambos costados para las herramientas. Un trapo colgaba del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, tenía lentes trasnparentes sobre el cabello corto y rebelde de color marrón, y guantes al igual que Sakura.

-El es Kiba , niños. Y en este momento.. me ayuda a construir mi futura casa. - lo miró y le sonrió.

El peli-marrón le devolvió la sonrisa y la aferró de la cintura.

-Uhhh!... ese Kiba es rápido.- comentó un oji-celeste a la distancia.

-HEHE Kiba picarón- dijo el peli-rubio.

El peli-azabache a su lado apretó más fuerte el agarre alrededor de la bolsa que traia entre manos.

Tenía ganas de aplastar algo y en su mente, la imagen de kiba suplicando piedad le pareció la mas agraciada.

Dejó que su mirada se paseara por la apariencia de la peli-rosada.

La chica llevaba una vestimenta que se le hacía familiar: llevaba una remera de tirantes blanca, apegada a su cuerpo y un par de shorts de color verde ,al igual que sus ojos, con bolsillos anchos a los costados. Sus zapatos eran como de alguien que fuese a hacer una expedición a las montañas y en el cuello llevaba atada una pañoleta de color roja. Su cabello largo y ondulado, lo había alzado en una coleta alta de la cual escapaban algunos mechones.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprender que esa era la vestimenta que la curandera Tsunade solía usar, de más joven.

Volvió a mirar a la parejita y se sintió más molesto al ver la mano de kiba en la cintura de la chica, y, a la chica en cuestión abrazándole con un brazo por los hombros.

-Uy, sasuke que aura más pesada y de mala vibra..- dijo suigetsu, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del azabache.

-Yo mejor me voy.- y salió disparado en dirección a la peli-rosa ,saludando con ganas.

-Oh Hinata está allá. Vaya... no pensé que la viera rodeada de niños tan pronto.-

Sasuke sonrió con malicia y le miró con el ceño fruncido mietras, se cruzaba de brazos.

-Asique tu pensaste en hacer que lo esté ¿verdad?- Naruto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-N-no sé d-de que hablas...-

-haha dobe. Es fácil advergonzarte.- Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y finalmente, suspiró.

-Anda. Ya cállate y acerquémonos.-

-EH! sakura-chan! Kiba! Hina-chan!- todos voltearon y miraron al peli-celeste que se acercaba a ellos.

-Sui-chan!- dijo la peli-rosa saludándole, sin despegarse de Kiba.

-Suigetsu..- kiba miró a los otros dos acercándose y sonrió con arrogancia ,sin que los demás lo notaran.

Se había dado cuenta de la mirada del Uchiha y tenía planeado divertirse un poco a su costa.

-Hinata-chan!- dijo naruto, llegando con el Uchiha y pasando de él, para sentarse al lado de su prometida.

-Naruto-kun...- sakura miró a ambos y sonrió pícaramente.-

-Umm! pero miren a los tortolitos!- ambos chicos se miraron y desviaron la mirada ,totalmente, rojos.

-HAHA son muy tiernos!- Sakura se deshizo del agarre de Kiba y se dirigió a tomar el zerrucho, clavos y un martillo.

Al darse la vuelta se topó con un torso muy bien formado y duro. Levanto la mirada y unos ojos oscuros y profundos la recibieron.

Tragó saliva y suspiró dando un paso atrás.

-Hola Uchiha, ¿ no sabes que hay que saludar a la gente antes de dejar que se topen con esa pared de ladrillos?-

Sasuke sonrió de lado y pasó , de ella para dejar la bolda y su espada en la mesa.

-Qué haces, niña?. No ves que no debes jugar con cosas punti-agudas y cortantes?-

Sakura se detuvo y frunció el ceño con molestia.

-No soy una niña... para tu información, Uchiha.- Sasuke la miró y se cruzó de brazos

-Entonces no haberte ido de esa manera.

Sakura llamó a kiba y le entregó las cosas diciéndole que la esperara arriba. Sasuke frunció el ceño por aquello.

Después de agradecer a Kiba, la joven miró al especimen de macho orgulloso tras ella:

-Mira Uchiha, no sabía que tenía que informarte de cada paso que doy o cada cosa que haga.-

Se miraron retándose, mutuamente, sin reparar en la presencia que se acercaba a ellos.

-Uff, como que hace calorcito por aqui ,no?- sakura sonrió y miró a Suigetsu

-No me digas que ya te vas a desnudar. Por favor censúrate ,Sui-chan. Que hay niños por aquí. - Suigetsu sonrió ante la broma pesada de la joven.

-No me hagas volver a pedirte matrimonio, cariño.-

Sakura se carcajeó y miró a ambos chicos.

-Y bueno... ¿no ayudan? -

Sasuke la miró interrogante y ella sonrió como disculpa.

-Ah!, claro..esto ... es que me estoy construyendo una casa y pues..Kiba se ofreció a hacer los planos y ayudarme. -miró a la peli-negra a lo lejos- claro, todo gracias a Hinata hehe.

-Pues yo acepto..sólo dime que hacer. - sakura lo miró como diciéndole, "te quiero por eso" y le señaló que fuese hasta arriba para ver si Kiba necesitaba ayuda en algo.

El muchacho se fué y la dejó con Sasuke a solas.

No se dió cuenta de que estaba a su lado, hasta que desvió la mirada hacia él.

Se sonrojó un poco por la repentina cercanía, como hacia poco rato, y lo miró a los ojos.

El se descruzó de brazos y asintió, con una leve sonrisa en los labios:

-¿En que puedo ayudar? - Le devolvió la sonrisa encantada y se dispuso a darle trabajo que hacer.

Se la pasaron todo el día trabajando y armando el piso de la casa, para poder alzar las vigas que le darían la forma a la misma. Una vez terminado el piso, Suigetsu preparó la mezcla de cemento , Kiba se dedicó a armar y cargar las vigas con Sasuke como ayudante para apresurar el trabajo.

Sakura se había encargado de llenar las cubetas de cemento y piedras para el relleno, y llevárselas a los chicos en el árbol. Una vez vió que tenían mucho trabajo avanzado... le pidió a naruto que lo hiciera y se dedicó a buscar madera para las paredes .

Hinata quien se había quedado a cargo de la cocina, charlaba con los pequeños que quedaban y le ayudaban a los preparativos del almuerzo y demás. Sonrió al ver a Ten ten acercándose junto con Kenji.

-Vaya!, si que están ocupados por aquí, eh?- Kenji se acercó a saludarla y preguntarle donde estaba Sakura.

-Si verdad?- miró a kenji- umm ella fué a buscar madera buena al bosque. Estará por volver.

-Bien, iré con los otros niños ma!. Gracias, Hinata-san.-

Ambas se sonrieron y continuaron con la charla, viendo a los muchachos trabajar.

-Es extraño ver a Suigetsu trabajar ¿no crees?- dijo en voz alta Ten ten, para después escuchar un "ya te oi!".

Ambas rieron por eso y se dedicaron a terminar el almuerzo, entre charlas y risas.

No pasó mucho hasta que oyeran un estruendo detras de ellas y a los niños vitorear a la joven que dejó la carga.

-Wau!, estuvo pesado.- Le sonrió a los niños y levantó en brazos a kenji, llendo con el hasta las chicas.-como estas? Ten ten. Me alegra que vinieran.

-Veo que estas muy metida en esto.- sakura le sonrió y bajó a kenji, que fue a jugar con los chicos.

-Claro que sí, después de todo se trata del primer hogar fijo que tendré.- las chicas la miraron sin decir nada.- Bueno, digamos que he estado merodeando por ahi, sin tener nada seguro.

Se acercó y tomó un balde enorme.

-Iré a buscar agua.-

-No creo que haga falta..- Hinata y Sakura la miraron sin comprender, hasta que escucharon la voz de neji.

-Buenas!- Las 3 mujeres sonrieron al verlo bajar un bidón grande de agua.- ¿como va el trabajo?

-Pues, avanzamos tanto como podemos, Neji-san.- el joven asintió y se acercó a su esposa, abrazándola por detrás.

-Creo que subiré a darles de beber. Han estado sin parar..necesitan hidratarse.

-Por como van las cosas yo diria que suigetsu se ha derretido en el piso, como charco de agua.- Sakura frunció el ceño sin entender.

-Digamos que suigetsu es una mutación bastante peculiar.- un escalosfrio le recorrió la espalda a la peli-rosada. -Lo fusionaron con un tiburon y le dieron las propiedades del agua. Por eso siempre necesita hidratarse..-

-Mejor te das prisa no?- le dijo Ten ten.

Tomó el botellón con sus colas y saltó,quedando en medio del piso de arriba con un golpe seco.

Buscó con la mirada al peli-celeste y lo encontró medio hechado en el suelo, goteando.

-Sui-chan!- se apresuró a acercarse y mirarlo preocupada- estas bien? . Perdóname, no sabía que tú...

-Ñee, no te disculpes bonbón. Yo nunca te lo dije..- Kiba se acercó y le dió el vaso plegable que trai en uno de sus bolsillos. Era de plástico como el que se usaba en los campamentos.

-Bebe..-le dijo, acercándole el vaso a la boca.-

Kiba miró el acto con molestia y esperó.

-Estoy como nuevo!- el peli-celeste se levantó y le mostró el dedo pulgar, con entusiasmo a la peli-rosa.

-Genial!- Tomó un poco de agua y luego, le pasó el vaso a Kiba y observó el trabajo realizado.

Casi escupe el agua al ver la espalda firme y trabajada del Uchiha al descubierto y brillante de sudor.

Se obligó a tragar y sintió que se le secaba la boca, casi en el acto.

-Algo interesante que ver?- miró a Kiba y se sonrojó ,notablemente. El chico se carcajeó.

-No es lo que crees.

-No sé. Yo no dije nada. ¿Oiste que dijera algo?-

-Oí que insinuabas algo.- le miró como enojada y él la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con brazo.

-Anda, nena. No te enojes...era un chiste.-

Sasuke suspiró y miró con gusto el trabajo, realizado. Se sentía bien trabajar con ganas en algo y luego, sentirse satisfecho con el resultado.

Miró hacia un costado y vió el balde vació de cemento. Necesitaba mas..

Se levantó y la escena frente a él, le dejó un trago amargo.

Sakura y kiba se abrazaban.

Frunció el ceño y carraspeó.

-Si tienes tiempo que perder, ponte a trabajar mejor, Inuzuka.- y bajó de un salto al piso, dejándo a los dos personajes de la escena en silencio.

-Uuu!, creo que se ha molestado.- Sakura vió a Kiba sonreir y le golpeo el brazo en broma.

-Ya mejor, continuemos. El almuerzo estará dentro de poco.

Trabajaron un poco más y finalmente, Hinata les anunció que el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

Todos se reunieron en la manta , bajo la gran y fresca sombra.

Comieron animados, charlando y contando anécdotas. La peli-rosa reía y escuchaba interesada.

En algun momento, se disculpó al terminar y saltó al piso de arriba mirando lo que habían hecho hasta ahora.

Miró el hermoso cielo abierto arriba y bajó la mirada, divisando a las personas que habían hecho que por un momento, se sintiera parte de algo. Algo grande.

-Interesante vista, no crees?- volteó a ver al azabache y asintió, sentándose en el piso con las piernas extendidas.

Sasuke se acercó e hizo lo mismo, mirándo hacia arriba ,fijamente, el movimiento y variación de color de las hojas.

-Gracias por... lo que estas haciendo.- miró a la peli-rosa.- De verdad, significa mucho para mi.

-Bueno.. tú fuiste la que se arriesgó primero por nosotros. Es lo menos que puedo ..-negó con la cabeza y miró a los demás.- es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró, se había perdido en sus pensamientos de repente, y aprovechó aquel minuto para repasar su complexión. Se había vuelto a poner la camiseta.. y el recuerdo de lo que había visto antes, la hiceron sonrojarse con intensidad.

Desvió la mirada apenada y se levantó de golpe. Sasuke la miró extrañado.

-A-mm... creo que iré subiendo la madera para las paredes.-

-Te ayudaré.-

-No!..- el azabache frunció el ceño.-.. mejor ve a buscar más. Aún falta mas.

Y se fué dejando al azabache pensativo.

-Eh!, Sasuke!..-

-Que quieres, dobe?-

-Hinata llevará a los niños a su casa y yo la acompañaré, estaras bien?

-Por favor, Naruto. Siempre estoy mejor sin ti.- su amigo hizo un puchero infantil y soltó un par de lagrimitas.

-Que mal amigo eres!- y se largó.

Hinata y Naruto, se despidieron al igual que los niños. Un poco después Neji ,con un kenji dormido en brazos, y Ten ten también lo hiciero.

Sólo quedaban Sakura, Suigetsu, kiba y Sasuke trabajando.

Sakura había logrado subir las piezas de madera gruesa al piso superior y Sasuke había ido en busca de más.

Se extrañó un poco al ver que en realidad la madera sobraria. A no ser que eso no fuese lo único a cosntruir.

Kiba y suigetsu se las arreglaron para terminar dos paredes y alzar los marcos para una ventana.

Continuaron hasta que el cielo iba cambiando de un color anaranjado a uno más oscuro y violáceo.

Los 4 se echaron al piso, cubiertos de sudor y sucios.

Miraron con satisfacción como la casa iba tomando forma, a pesar de tan sólo tener hechas 3 paredes y el piso.

-Dormiré como un tronco esta noche..- suigetsu se hizo del muerto en el piso y sakura le pegó en el hombro, carcajeandose.

-Creo que ha quedado muy bién. Ya quiero ver cuando terminemos el techo o al menos, la estructura para levantarlo.-

-Tu trabajo es bueno, Inuzuka.- kiba miró a Sasuke y asintió, agradeciéndole. Nunca lo habia esperado de él.

-Chicos, de verdad lo aprecio mucho.- Los 3 la miraron y asintieron.

Suigetsu se levantó.

-Chicos, creo que ya me voy. Me pegaré un buen baño..estoy hecho un asco- dijo oliéndose y haciendo un mueca fea- Eh!, sasuke.. necesito preguntarte algo, vienes?

El peli-azabache asintió y lo siguió.

Ambos se fueron dejando a Sakura con kiba.

-Asique , Sakura. -la susodicha miró en la dirección de la voz- cenas conmigo?

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió.

-Miren nada más. El arquitecto invitándome a cenar. - se relamió los labios y sonrió- esto es una sorpresa.

Kiba sonrió y se acercó a la joven que se había levantado a ordenar las herramientas tiradas por el piso.

-Bueno.. no voy a negar que me gustas, nena.- Sakura lo miró y mivió las orejas, escuchando que alguien se acercaba.

-La sinceridad está sobrevalorada, no crees?- le dijo y sonrió, asintiendo.

-Bueno, acepto. Pero... hoy no.- vió que el joven se metía las manos en los bolsillos, mientras tomaba sus herramientas y las dejaba en los bolsillos.- quizás cuando acabemos aquí ¿quieres?

-Perfecto..bueno, yo me voy tambien. Nos vemos, Sakura-chan- le dió un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios y se alejó al momento, en que un Uchiha se acercaba a ellos.

-Uchiha, nos vemos.- kiba se alejó y el silencio hizo en la estructura.

-Veo que estas muy apegada a Kiba, ¿me equivoco?- Sakura paró en seco y miró la posición arrogante del chico.

Frunció el ceño.

-Y si así fuera ¿qué?. Nunca te dijeron que es de mala educación meterse en la vida de otros, perro faldero?

Sasuke sintió que una vena palpitaba en su cabeza. Ya volvía a llamarlo por aquellos estúpidos sobre-nombres.

-Bueno, yo sólo decía que .. jugar a dos puntas nunca es bueno.-

Si las miradas mataran, el Uchiha ya no viviria. Sakura se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a él.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- lo miró enojada y el no pareció inmutarse.

-¿Qué no es obvio?, le dices que sí a Kiba y además, ilusionas a Suigetsu. -

Sakura puso una mano en su cadera y picó con un dedo al uchiha, con cada palabra rábica que decia.

-Escúchame perro sarnoso, no tienes el derecho de acusarme de cosas tan estúpidas como esas.- Lo empujó con fuerza pero el no se movió- No sabes nada de mi.

-Hmp, pues entonces trata de no hacer tan obvio tu gusto por los hombres.-

-Sabes que? ya me hartaste!- tiró un puño con fuerza en el aire detenido por la mano del azabache.-

-Atacar con ira hace más débiles los ataques- le dijo y ella se mordió el labio inferior.-

-Tu tienes la culpa de provocarme!- le grito y se removió, enojada. -Quien te crees, idiota? el más guapo de todos los hombres?

Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa, disfrutando de la situación. Esa joven era tan temperamental, que le encantaba sacarla de quicio.

-Yo no soy quien para juzgar ese tipo de cosas- dijo con simpleza y suspiró.- Dimelo tú. Tu eres la pervertida que adora a los hombres.

Sakura se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y lanzó otro puño en el aire dirigido, con mucho gusto, a su rostro.

Era un dios griego caido del cielo, pero ella nunca se lo diria.

-Que no escuchaste lo que dije?- apretó el agarre en sus puños y la miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Te partiré la cara, estúpido perro!-

Sasuke suspiró y agachó la mirada, negándo con la cabeza. Sakura sólo siguió forcejeándo.

-No me dejas de otra..- dijo él y la jaló hasta tenerla envuelta entre sus brazos fuertes, agarrándola de la cintura.

Ella se chocó contra el torso de Sasuke y se quedó muda ,con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sasuke la miró con intensidad y bajó la voz, acercándo más la cara a la de ella, hasta que sus narices se rozaran.

-¿Qué pasa?, te comieron la lengua los ratones..- Sakura miró sus ojos , profundos y muy oscuros, con un sonrojo en las mejillas.- No dirás nada?

Ella negó con la cabeza y miró sus labios.

-No hay mucho que decir.- y los labios de Sasuke envolvieron los de ella en un beso arrebatador y apasionado.

Gimió con gusto y dejó que se adentrara en su boca para jugar con su lengua.

Sasuke le acariciaba la cintura y la apretaba más contra su cuerpo, haciéndo que se rozaran con una deliciosa sensación.

Ella suspiraba y el la besaba con más ímpetu, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y se besaban con ánsias, con hambre del otro.

Finalmente, se separaron en busca de aire.

Sakura jadeó y recargó la cabeza en su pecho. Sasuke miró su cuello y se acercó a él para mordisquearlo, provocando que un temblor surgiera en el cuerpo de sakura.

-No hagas eso..- le decia ella, tratando de controlarse.

-No puedo evitarlo.- Sintió la mano de sasuke colándose bajo su camiseta y acariciarle el abdomen.

Gimió y se acercó a él, para mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Pues evítalo..- y con toda la voluntad del mundo se separó de él.

Se miraron respirando ,entrecortadamente, en los ojos de ambos el deseo estaba latente.

-N-no es el momento ni el lugar.- le dijo ella y se perdió de ahí, dejando a Sasuke sólo y jadeante.

Miró hacia abajo, con los brazos sobre sus caderas y suspiró.

-Tengo un gran problema..- dijo mirándo los efectos del beso.

* * *

><p>--

**HOLAAAAAAAA! HAHAHA QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ LA CONTI? A MI ME ENCANTO! AHAHAHA XD **

**QUE OPINAN? UN SUPER DUPER ENCUENTRO ENTRE DOS PAREJAS! YA ERA HORA! HAHAHA XD**

**Veremos como sigue. Espero que puedan disfrutar de la llegada de la primavera y que les guste este regalito adelantado ( a los de argentina y a quienes tambien les toque esa estación este 21 de septiembre hehe)**

**LOS JAMO! YA LO SABEN! **

**COMENTS? CRITICAS? SALUDINES? USTEDES DIGAN! HHA BESITOS!**


	7. 6- Del placer al dolor está Itachi

**Zona de clase alta: palacio presidencial: habitación de Ino.**

-/-

-/-

-/-

Parpadeó muchas veces, saliendo de su vigilia.

Había estado tan ensimismada pensando en lo que haría a partir de ahora, que se había sumido en un letargo entre el sueño y estar despierta.

Y eso era todo. Nunca podía dormirse.. sólo estar en un limbo.

Miró por la ventana advirtiendo que el sol se empezaba a vislumbrar en el horizonte. Supuso que serían entre la de la mañana.

Vió a un pájaro acercarse hasta la ventana y se acercó con sigilo. Alzó un dedo y el pequeño ave se posó en el.

Se miraron ,mutuamente, analizándose.

-Eres muy lindo..- dijo en voz baja y se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus manos y quebrarle el cuello con rapidez.

Se sintió la peor mujer del mundo pero era mejor que matar a personas para alimentarse.

Una vez alimentada , envolvió al pequeño animal en un pañuelo de seda rojo. Después se encargaría de enterrar su cuerpecito.

Miró hacia atrás asegurándose de que el joven peli-negro seguía dormido.

En efecto, el continuaba tendido en la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, al ritmo de su respiración.

Se acercó tranquila y sin hacer ruido, parándose frente a él y abrazándo el poste de la cama.

Lo miró.

Parecía tan entregado en el sueño, que sintió envidia de él.

Ella desearía volver a soñar como cuando estaba viva. Sin restricciones, sin prejuicios, sólo soñar.

Bajó la vista hacia el borde de su musculosa. Se había levantado un poco ,dejándo al descubierto parte de su piel.

Otra ves, los dedos le cosquillearon y viendo que seguía durmiendo..se acercó.

Estiró el brazo y metió con suavidad la mano bajo la camiseta sin mangas. Sintió lo caliente de su piel a comparación de la de ella, pero se vió interrumpida.

El joven que abrió los ojos, la tomó del brazo poniéndola debajo de él y mirándola con intensidad.

-Vaya.. nunca bajas la guardia o si?- el la miró aun serio.

-Si lo hiciera.. no estaría vivo en este momento.- ella estuvo a punto de replicar pero él volvió a interrumpirla- no me refiero a usted.

-A donde se fué la confianza de anoche?- le dijo con una mueca en los labios.

-Me parece que le a dado pié para llegar mucho más lejos. - ella desvió la mirada, advergonzada de ser tan descarada.

-L-lo siento.. yo sólo quería...- pero se calló sin terminar la frase.

El pelinegro se apartó y se sentó en la punta de la cama, suspirando y apoyandose en sus rodillas.

-No quería sobrepasar tu confianza, Sai. Perdóname.- el joven la miró de re-ojo y se volvió ,nuevamente.

-Lo que pasa es...- Ino se mordió el labio inferior y lo apretó hasta causarse daño.- ...ha pasado tiempo desde que un hombre me tocara.

Sai se quedó serio, mirando su armadura.

Su uniforme de trabajo y el recordatorio del ¿por qué? estaba allí.

-Sai...- oyó la voz a su espalda. Femenina y suave...- ..Tócame.- suplicante.

Miró una vez más el símbolo de su juramento.

_Al diablo con el deber_.- pensó.

Se levantó y dió la vuelta, quedando de pié frente a la cama.

La miró.

Ella se encontraba tendida en el mullido colchón, con los brazos abiertos y tendidos en él. Su cabellera rubia esparcida ,como si se tratara de los pétalos de un girasol.

Sus ojos que solían carecer de emoción brillaban con ansias y calidez.

Su cuerpo oculto en el blanco camisón, dejaban lugar a la mente para imaginarse la mejor manera de deshacerse de él.

Puso las manos en las caderas y estiró una mano hacia ella, invitándola a acercarse.

La rubia le miró.

Se levantó de a poco sospesando la posibilidad de que le estuviera haciendo una broma. Pero la sóla idea de aquello le causó gracia.

Ese hombre frente a ella, no había sido nada más que un contenedor del más absoluto silencio y confianza para ella.

Hasta ese momento...

Gateó hacia él con lentitud, y finalmente, apoyó su mano en la de él.

Podía sentir su calidez y lo rasposo de su tacto.

Dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la palma de su mano y sus dedos..

Miró a sus ojos, oscuros y tranquilos.. como las noches de verano.

Recordó lo mucho que le gustaba esa estación, cuando los rayos del sol calentaban su piel y la fresca brisa de las costas marinas daban el alivio que uno deseaba. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba... eran sin duda las largas noches de luna llena , con el cielo oscuro, tranquilo y plagado de estrellas.

Tomó la mano de Sai entre ambas manos y la llevó hasta su mejilla. Se acarició con ella y suspiró, dejando que sus labios rozaran la piel masculina y mirando, intensamente, con sus ojos al dueño de ella.

-No te aseguro que pueda controlarme- la voz ronca y grave de Sai, le causaron deliciosos escalosfrios a su piel.

-No quiero control..- él se acercó un poco más y acarició los labios de la peli-rubia con un dedo antes de agacharse y tirar de sus labios, con los suyos.

La oyó suspirar con aprobación y los chupó: primero el inferior y luego, el otro.. dejando que su lengua acariciara el borde de los dos y ,finalmente, adentrándose en su boca. Dejó que su lengua lamiera la punta de la de ella y que luego se envolviera por debajo con la misma, empezando una danza caliente,áspera y ansiosa.

Ella gimió y tiró de su camiseta sin mangas con impaciencia.

-Umm... dejame sentirte.- el negó con la cabeza y con sus manos rozó sus senos, causando que sus pezones se quedaran erguidos y listos en respuesta.

-Aún no...- pasó sus manos por su cabellera rubia y enterró los dedos en ella, tirando de su cabeza hacia atras para que le diera acceso a su cuello.

Dejó que su nariz acariciara la piel sensible y nivea, y posó sus labios tibios sobre el lugar pulsante y latiente de su cuello.

-Hueles bien...- se atrevió a mordisquearle el hombro e ,inmediatamente, lamerla : lamió su lóbulo y jugueteó con su lengua un poco. Pasando por el nacimiento de su mandíbula y recorriéndola hasta llegar a su barbilla. Finalmente, recorrió su garganta con la lengua, escuchándola jadear , hasta llegar a su clavicula. Posó los labios en el pequeño hundimiento del centro y dejó un casto beso.

-Sai...- asintió y puso las manos en su cintura, acariciándola y bajando por ella, hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Los apretó ,suavemente, con las manos y tiró de ella hasta apegarla a su cuerpo.

Sus caderas y muslos se habían pegado ,haciéndole sentir a Ino lo mucho que él también la deseaba.

Ella gimió y adentró las manos en su camiseta, sintiendo su espalda ancha y fuerte, debido al entrenamiento.

Clavó sus uñas en ella, y él deboró sus labios con pasión, friccionando su sexo con el de ella, haciéndola jadear y responder con deseo de más.

-Ya ...S-sai... te quiero dentro de mi, ahora.- siguió besándola y mordisqueó sus labios para después apartarse y arrancar su camisón blanco, dejándolo hecho jirones de tela en el piso de la habitación.

Se quitó la camiseta con rapidéz y la miró por un momento desde su lugar: Tenía puesto un conjunto de lencería negra en encaje y medias con liguero de color blanco.

Suspiró.

La visión se le antojaba de lo más erótica.

Ella enfundada en lencería sugerente, con el cabello revuelto, los labios rojos y llamativos a causa de los besos y los ojos brillantes, casi salvajes.

Tomó uno de sus cuchillos y se acercó , hasta quedar sentado sobre sus piernas, frente a ella.

Con extrema suavidad, cortó su sosten y lo envió a volar, sin importarle el paradero.

Ino lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior, al tiempo que una sonrisa pícara se asomaba en su expresión. Tomó su arma entre los dedos y la lanzó con fuerza, dejando que se clavara en la pared.

Vió a Sai sonreir con gracia por su acción y sin más se acercó a él.

Acarició sus hombros y brazos, encantada con el tacto de su piel. Lo abrazó, dejándo que sus brazos lo envolvieran de tal forma que una de sus manos pudiera tocar su espalda y la otra enredarse en sus cabellos.

Lamió con ganas su cuello y besó su hombro, acariciando su cuero cabelludo y tirando de sus cabellos de vez en cuando.

Un ronco gemido escapó de los labios del joven y ella sintió que era elevada del colchón para ser sentada sobre unos muslos fuertes y cómodos.

Sonrió y mordisqueó su lóbulo con aprovación, al sentir que se estremecía cuando había hecho un movimiento sugerente con sus caderas. Su intimidad cubierta por un pedazo fino de tela rozando la dureza de él, através de la tela de los pantalones que aún llevaba.

Sintió sus manos acariciándole la espalda y luego, abrazándola, provocando que sus senos se aplastaran contra su torso.

Volvió a mover sus caderas y le oyó gruñir por lo bajo, como un animal salvaje.

-No hagas eso...- La oji-celeste sonrió y volvió a hacerlo.

-¿por qué?-

Como toda respuesta a su provocación, sintió que le daban la vuelta con brusquedad quedando de espaldas a él.

Sintió su respiración en el cuello y hechó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola descansar en el hueco de su cuello.

-Quieres comprobar?- gimió con gusto al sentir sus manos, grandes y callosas ,acunar ambos senos y estrujarlos.

Sus labios la besaron en el cuello y la hizo suspirar , al dejar uno de sus senos libres y bajar por su estómago, con la mano libre, abarcándolo y dejándo un camino de fuego a su paso.

Su mano avanzó más y rozó la tela de las bragas, justo en el centro. La vió elevar las caderas en respuesta y una risa ronca salió de sus labios.

-N-no seas malo..- le dijo ella con la voz suave y estrangulada.

-Umm no lo soy.-

Dejó ambas manos libres y recorrió su silueta desde los hombros hasta llegar al elástico de la última prenda interior. Metió un dedo pulgar bajo las tiras y tiró de ellas con lentitud hacia abajo.

Finalmente, la bajó hasta sus rodillas y ella terminó de quitárselas por él.

Volvió a su lugar y pasó un brazo por el cuello de Sai.

Sai tomó su rostro y la besó con intensidad, recorriendo con la lengua sus dientes y cada uno de los rincones de su boca.

Aprovechando la distraccion que había creado para ella, aventuró su mano por sobre su estomago y llegando a sexo, la penetró con un dedo.

Ella pegó un respingo y gimió en sus labios, separándose de su boca a escasos milimetros.

-Muévete.- la miró con los parpados entrecerrados por la nebulosa de lujuria rondándo entre ambos y ella le obedeció sin rechistar.

Movió las caderas, cabalgándo sobre su dedo envuelto por las paredes internas de su sexo.

Podía sentir , al momento en que se movía cada vez más rapido, que acogía al dedo en su interior muy bién y que el temblor en su cuerpo aumentaba a medida que se acercaba , cada vez más, al climax.

-Ahhh..!- hechó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con fuerza, subiendo y bajando con fuerza y movimientos cortos cada vez más rápidos.

Sai la miró con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

La mujer que tenía en sus brazos era tan salvaje y apasionada, que lo había dejado socegado.

La vió estremecerse y gritar, alcanzando su propia orgasmo.

Sonrió y le besó en la frente, retirándo su dedo y dejándola recostada en la cama.

La peli-rubia lo miró y una vez que su respiración se hubo acompasado un poco, se puso de costado mirándolo.

El se deshizo de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior.

Tragó saliva y sintió que la humedad entre sus piernas podía ser aún mayor, estando tan cerca de él.

Él apoyó una rodilla en el colchón y tomandola por uno de sus tobillos, tiró de ella hasta tenerla cerca. Se dejó caer sobre ella ,lentamente, apoyando su peso sobre sus codos sin aplastarla y antes de que pudiera decir nada, la penetró de una estocada.

Ino jadeó y abrió los labios, al sentir que la penetraba con fuerza y sus paredes se ajustaban alrededor de él. Él peli-negro se hizo un poco para atrás y tomó entre sus labios sus pezones, succionándolos y lamiéndolos como si fueran dulces. Ino acariacaba sus cabellos y movía las caderas con él, al ritmo de las embestidas.

Su cuerpo apegado al joven sobre ella, se sentía caliente e hipersensible a sus atenciones. A pesar de que su temperatura corporal ya no podía ser elevada, ella sentía lo contrario por dentro, como si ardiera en intensidad.

Sus manos recorrieron la espalda y sus hombros apretándose contra él. Sai perdido en el limbo de las penetraciones y el orgasmo cada vez mas cerca, había hundido su cara en el hueco del cuello de la joven, gimiendo ronco y bajo.

Ambos se movían con un ritmo profundo y sincronizado, gimiendo y jadeando, aumentando la velocidad. Podían oir el sonido de sus cuerpos entrechocando con cada embestida y sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Finalmente, se besaron con ansias y salvajismo, enredando sus lenguas con ímpetu ...sintiendo el latigazo de placer que los envolvió a ambos, al llegar al orgasmo tan deseado.

Sai se levanto ,levemente, dando espacio a la joven para respirar. Ino que permanecía con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos y respirando entrecortadamente, lo bajó a su costado para mirar al peli-negro frente a ella.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos ,hasta que se calmaran y respiraran con normalidad. Como si pudieran decirse todo a traves de ninguna palabra.

Pero el se retiró sin decir nada y se levantó en busca de su ropa, para vestirse.

-¿Qué ..- suspiró y cerró los ojos- ..qué estas haciendo?.

El joven, que ya se había puesto la ropa interior e iba por sus pantalones a medio camino, no la miró.

-Tengo que volver a trabajar.

Ino lo miró y algo brilló por un instante. Sin embargo, tan pronto como apareció, el brillo desapareció dando paso a la típica frialdad que envolvian sus ojos.

Miró el techo en silencio y asi pasaron los minutos, hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

-Por supuesto..- dejó que las palabras quedaran suspendidas, sin llegar ,realmente, a la persona a la que deberian.

-/-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zona de clase alta: plaza central.<strong>_

-/-

Un joven de cabellera negra y larga, con porte elegante y complexión firme y entrenada, caminaba hacia la entrada principal del parque. Su mirada oscura y fria, sin sentimiento alguno, contemplaba ,la entrada de un camión de la zona militar, acercándose en su dirección.

Detuvo su paso, justo frente a la carretera para los coches, blanco perfecto para que el camión en camino lo chocara y lo hiciera volar lejos, con los huesos rotos y quizas los organos ya destruidos. Pero no se movió.

El vehículo en cuestión, que iba a una velocidad elevada, frenó con un sonido seco y chirriante al momento en que el camión se daba la vuelta quedando de costado y en perfecto estacionamiento.

Un hombre vestido con el uniforme militar de color negro de la ciudad, se acercó al peli-negro. Dos hombres más , le siguieron un poco alejados, con escopetas modificadas de tal forma que dispararan al tirar del gatillo con extrema rapidez. Ninguno llevaba el rostro descubierto, solamente los ojos se veian.

-Capitán, Hidan.- El hombre de cabellera blanca peinada hacia atras le devolvió el saludo, asintiendo.

Ambos se contemplaron por un largo rato, hasta que la carcajada del peli-negro amenizó las aguas.

-Ha! Mírate, idiota!. Asique ,finalmente, ya eres capitan de la armada eh?- el peli-negro sonrió con picardía.

-eh? lo de Idiota deberia decirtelo yo, Itachi. Después de todo logras tener a todos estos inútiles moviendo el rabo para ti.- negó con la cabeza y se rió con sorna- Todos creen en ese estúpido palabrerio de la paz y el orden hahaha.

El peli-negro cambio de ojos negros y ordinarios a otros carmines y brillantes. Su seriedad se volvió pétrea y el capitán en cuestión cruzó los brazos tras su espalda, adoptando la misma expresión.

-Cual es el reporte de la situación actual. -Frunció una ceja - Me imagino que esa alimania ya se está retorciendo de dolor por la muerte de su preciado hijo y de su zorra.

Hidan cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Volvió a abrirlos y continuó sin percibir el aura asesina de su comando en jefe.

-Me temo que los inútiles que hemos enviado murieron sin lograr el cometido. Al parecer una zorra peli-rosa a intervenido al igual que un joven lobuno de cabello azabache.

-¿Quienes son?

-De la peli-rosada no tenemos ni idea, forastera al parecer. Aunque parecía conocer al licán.- Miró a sus hombres y alzó un brazo en su dirección, recibiendo un papel en mano. Lo abrió.- El joven licán parece ser un miembro de la manada,permanente, de aprox. 24 años, bueno con las espadas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aún sin zorra elegida y sin familia. Su nombre Sasuke Uchiha.

El peli-negro que se mantenia atento a lo que escuchaba sonrió con sorna y se carcajeó levemente, al escuchar su nombre. Negó con la cabeza.

-Asique Sasuke,eh?- colocó una mano en su barbilla y se la rasco pensativamente- Ese lobito cobarde e idiota.. recuerdo que me encargué ,personalmente, de su familia y que a todos los hice sufrir como el demonio. Fué la matanza mas divertida que hice alguna vez. Su sangre de lobo era... particularmente deliciosa y roja.

-Asique conoces al muchacho?.- Itachi asintió y lo miró-

-Se. No creo que suponga ningun peligro para nosotros. Estuvo de suerte, pero no le dejaremos que vuelva a pensar tan positivamente.- Vió acercarse a alguien que conocía de las puertas de entrada al palacio, y sonrió con más gracia.- Hidan...

-Señor..?-

-Déjenles via libre por el momento.. y quiero que reclutes a las personas mas sádicas y locas que puedas. Nos prepararemos. Sin embargo.. al muchacho ese... déjamelo a mi. En cuanto a la peli-rosa... manténla vigilada.

- Sí.-

Vieron pasar a un joven enfundado en una armadura fuerte y blanca, conocida por ambos. Itachi lo llamó e indicó al capitán que ya debía de irse. Tan pronto como el caballero estuvo cerca, el camión volvió a perderse a la misma velocidad a la que había llegado.

El caballero se arrodilló y tomó la mano que Itachi le tendía, inclinándose con respeto.

-Ya puedes levantarte. - el susodicho en cuestión lo hizo, y se paró firme. - Estuve hablando con el capitan Hidan, supongo que le conoces.

-No, mi señor. No tuve el honor de hacerlo, aún.-

-De verdad?, vaya... pues que mal por ti.- Miró por un segundo la luz del sol que asomaba y sintió que sus ojos rojos se perdía, devolviendo el negro a sus írices.- Sabes?, ha surgido una molestia que necesito exterminar y ...creo que serías el indicado para cumplir con esa tarea.

El peli-negro bajo la armadura, se tensó pensando en una persona pero ..no demostrándolo ,realmente.

-Necesito que vayas hasta la zona de clase pobre y extermines a un licán llamada Sasuke Uchiha. Ese lobo ha estado robando información confidencial de la sede militar y adentrándose a la ciudad sin permiso. - Itachi sonrió con malicia al darle la espalda al caballero. -No podemos permitir que exponga esa información, sería catastrófico.

-Señor, permitame preguntarle algo ,por favor.-

-Tienes permiso para hablar.-

-Soy el caballero de la Vampiresa Yamanaka. ¿Cree que sería correcto dejarla sin protección?- Itachi se carcajeó y tomó entre sus dedos a una mariposa monarca que pasaba por ahi.-

-Por favor... caballero. Todo mundo sabe que ella no es de cristal...-estrujó entre sus manos al espécimen y dejó que sus restos cayeran al suelo, frente al caballero.- .. es una mujer estorbosa y pesada que sabe ,perfectamente, lidiar por si sola con los pervertidos del palacio. Aunque ultimamente se ha estado pasando de molesta y entrometida... quizás aproveche y la ponga en su lugar. -Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, nuevamente, y miró al caballero con severidad- Asique mas vale que cumplas con mi orden esta misma noche.

-Sí, señor.-

-Retírate.- el caballero se alejó con rapidez. El peli-negro en cambio... miró en dirección a la ventana de una mujer peli-rubia que vivía en el palacio.

-Ino... mi preciosa esposa. Ya veremos que tan fuerte eres...- sus colmillos se hicieron presentes y su sonrisa macabra, dilucidó cualquier posible hermosura del lugar.

* * *

><p>--

_**Zona de clase alta: palacio.**_

-/-

Un golpe en la puerta de roble, de marrón oscuro la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Diablos!, ¿es que no puedo estar sola por un día?- se ajustó el vestido blanco a su cuerpo y dejó que un "pase" firme, saliera de sus labios.

-Señora ,venimos a llevarla. - miró al viejo ministro y su mirada celeste y helada lo habría transpasado si las miradas mataran.

-Y con que derecho si se puede ¿saber?- miró a los caballeros a sus costados y se paró con lentitud.-

-El señor me ha ordenado que lo haga y eso haré.- con un chasqeo de dedos del hombre canoso, los caballeros asaltaron la habitación de la rubia.

_**Maldición!**_

La oji-celeste dejó que los cuchillos se deslizaran de sus mangas a sus manos y las lanzó con fuerza hacia ellos haciéndolos retroceder. Corrió y saltó sobre los caballeros, haciéndolos caer al suelo con un golpe seco. Golpeó el metal con fuerza en la zona del rostro y atravesó el metal, quebrando la nariz y haciendo que parte de la dentadura del caballero se vea perjudicada. Sin embargo, el hombre que al parecer aguantaba impresionantes umbrales de dolor la tomó de una muñeca con fuerza, reteniéndola.

Supo que el otro caballero se acercaba y tiró de su muñeca con el hombre aún sujetándola, para golpear a su compañero con su cuerpo. El 2do caballero se agachó prediciendo el ataque y le ensartó una espada en el estomago.

Escupió sangre y con las debilidad sumiendo cada vez más a su cuerpo, usó sus ultimas fuerzas para sacar el pedazo de metal, sin importar que sus manos se cortaran, y empujar , fuertemente, al joven dentro de la armadura.

Se acercó con la sangre hirviéndole del enojo al viejo idiota y le dió una patada en la entrepierna , causándole un aullido de dolor y un desmayo prominente.

Le escupió la sangre con saliba que se acumulaba en su boca:

-Eres basura, ministro. Y morirás... viejo asqueroso.-

Sintió que la aporreaban con fuerza en la nuca ,y sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez, haciéndole perder la conciencia.

-/-

-/-

_**Zona del palacio: **_

_**ubicación: desconocida.**_

**Relato de Ino:**

Desperté con el olor nauseabundo rondando mis fosas nasales y el cuerpo doliéndome como si una manada de elefantes me hubiera pasado por encima.

Mis ojos, que aún no se acostumbraban a luz de algo muy brillante, me ardían y lagrimeaban tratando de ver algo más que simples borrones de siluetas.

Sentía un ruido sordo en mis oídos, como pitidos y eso hacía que el dolor punzante de cabeza que tenía fuese mas intenso.

Traté de mover mi cuerpo pero se sentía pesado.

_Estaba débil... _

Imagenes borrosas se presentaron en mi mente y recordé lo que había pasado - no tengo idea de hace cuanto tiempo- en mi habitación. Sonreí en mi mente, no sabiendo si mis labios lo hacian.

Había pateado al viejo asqueroso en sus pelotas.

Deseaba que le hubiese pegado tan fuerte que tuviesen que amputárselas.

-Veo que aún tienes fuerzas para sonreir ,maldita zorra.- _ahi no.. ahí estaba de nuevo ese idiota pervertido. _

_Es que no puedo estar aunque sea un minuto sin escuchar su voz tan molesta. Lo odio!_

Traté de divisar al idiota, pero no podía ver nada más que cosas borrosas como antes.

-Hazlo!-

-Qu-? AAAAAAAAH!- me retorcí todo lo que pude y percibí cada pulgada de dolor azotando con fuerza mis terminaciones nerviosas.

El grito atronador y rajado que sentí salir de mi garganta, me había raspado de tal forma que sentía el sabor renovado y metálico de la sangre.

-Eso es perra. Sufre como mis amadas bolas lo han hecho.- escuché lo que dijo para sentir ,nuevamente, el dolor agudo y arrasador en mi espalda y columna vertebral.

Podía sentir como si mi cuerpo estuviera siendo forzado a resistir umbrales de dolor inimaginables. Seguían haciéndome algo que no podía describir , provocándo que mi cuerpo se retorciera y me arqueara hacia atras, gritando con dolor , destrozándo mis cuerdas vocales, llorando cada gota de agua en mi cuerpo.

Sentía como si el infierno estuviera sobre mi cuerpo, en el lugar en el que me herían.

Sentía rabia interior, al escuchar reir a esa rata de alcantarilla, pero no podía hacer nada.

Ellos siguieron golpeándome y ,finalmente, comprendí que estaban azotándome con algo pesado y punzante.

-Ya es suficiente.- _sentía que todo me daba vueltas pero increiblemente, en medio del agudo y punzante dolor de mi espalda ..aún podía escuchar. _

-Mi señor..- _comprendí que mi "esposo" había entrado en escena,pero me mantuve conciente sin perder de vista el ardor intenso de las heridas. _

-Veo que han hecho un buen trabajo...-

**-Fin del relato de Ino-**

Itachi miró a la joven con el cabello enmarañado y la sangre seca pegada en él. Su ropa salpicada y teñida en rojo escarlata. Sus labios llenos de sangre y...

Caminó alrededor ,cómodamente, hasta dar con la espalda desnuda de su esposa.

...y su espalda hermosamente marcada por cortes profundos. La piel sobresalía ,levemente, en la zona, mostrando la carne roja, viva y sangrante de las heridas.

-Que cuadro tan hermoso.- volvió hacia el frente y tomó entre sus dedos, la barbilla de la joven.

La miró y supo que no podía ver nada, además de siluetas borrosas. Le había pedido a uno de sus estúpidos colegas un lacrimógeno en gotas.

Prácticamente, la habria dejado ciega de no ser por su raza vampírica.

-Cariño... siempre quise verte tan sumisa. Y es exitante...- le dijo con los labios pegados a los suyos.

La joven se removió un poco y juntando la saliba ensangrentada en su boca, le escupió con descaro.

El peli-negro sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió, con diversión.

-Pero que rebelde resultaste, Ino querida.

_Basura..- pensó la peli-rubia._

Itachi le hizo señales al ministro con las manos y este se acercó con un vaso en las manos.

Se dió la vuelta una vez más y volvió a contemplar las multiples laceraciones en una espalda, que antes era blanca, suave y lisa.

Sonrió y sin más, aventó el contenido del vaso a esta ocasionando que el desgarrador grito de la joven se oyera retumbando en el lugar. Casi podía sentir el sonido del _"tssss"_ como si de ácido se tratara derritiéndo la piel y la carne.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- miró los retorcijones y movimientos bruscos que la joven realizaba tratando ,en vano, de que el dolor mitigara y el escozor ardiente del jugo de limón se fuera.-

Los gritos y sollozos siguieron y el sonrió complacido.

La mujer frente a él, que una vez había presentado futuras molestias a su causa, estaba destruida y rota en mil pedazos.

La muy zorra incluso se había atrevido a pedirle un cuarto separado. No. Se lo había ordenado.

Él claro ...dejó que se divirtiera un poco, para después hacerla retorcerse en su inmundicia.

La habia transformado porque su belleza y cuerpo esbelto, eran sin dudas, deseables, admirables y envidiables para cualquier mujer que tuviera conciencia y cualquier hombre que tuviera un pene listo para el sexo.

Había pensado hacerla su esclava sexual pero la mujer era dificil. Incluso se había hecho con un caballero blanco y él no podía permitir que sus planes se vieran expuestos por exigirle a su mujer que cumpliera con sus deberes maritales.

Ella se había inmiscuido en sus planes. No era estúpido para no saber lo bién informada que se mantenía.

_Después de todo había sido periodista._

Por eso lo había planeado.

Su caballero que en ese momento, ya estaría lejos en son de cumplir con la importante misión que le había dado...

El muy estúpido... llegaría a su propio funeral y de paso, mataría a su prostituta de primera.

-Perdóname ,querida. Pero es que esta tan sucia tu espalda que pensé en limpiarla un poco. - sonrió con sorna y continuó- Incluso pensé en prenderle fuego... quizás asi se mueran todas esas bacterias y microbios, no crees?

Ella no hababa en absoluto.

Suponía que sus cuerdas vocales se habrían desgarrado de tanto gritar.

-Lo siento, Ino. Pero tú fuiste ,la sucia y asquerosa ,zorra que se acostó con uno de los caballeros blancos...- negó con la cabeza, fingiendo sentirse fatal-.. incluso cuando yo te ofrecí un lugar en mis aposentos. Lo rechazaste por un soldado de pacotilla.

Miró al ministro y lo hechó de la habitación.

-No debiste inmiscuirte en lugares a los que no debias, señorita. Supongo que tu vena periodística pudo más...- la tomó de la barbilla y le mordió , bruscamente, el labio cortándolo y haciéndola gemir.- .. pero incluso el caballerito blanco tan devoto que tenias se ha ido en busca de su propia muerte. ¿Que opinas?: él llegará a la zona mílica para cruzar al la zona pobretona y un grupo de los más sádicos y asesinos hombres, lo estarán esperando. No es emocionante. Incluso puedes imaginar que sobrevive para venir hasta aquí y salvarte.

Ella trató de zafarse y lo miró como pudo , algo desenfocada, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Una carcajada resonó en la habitación:

-Mírate incluso después de una buena golpiza no sabes cuando rendirte, cierto?- Sacó una daga tomó su cabello con fuerza, causándole gemidos de dolor y el llanto, nuevamente.- Te dejaré pudrirte en este lugar de mala muerte, hasta que las heridas esten tan infectadas que no la trasnformación no pueda ayudarte. - y como punto final a sus palabras, le cortó el cabello.

Su antes larga cabellera, yacía esparcida por el suelo sobre los charcos de sangre y suciedad.

El peli-negro la contempló por última vez.

Sus rasgos femeninos eran los únicos que la identificaban como fémina, siendo que el cabello le llegaba ahora por sobre los hombros.

Dió media vuelta y la dejó allí ,sóla . Con la luz de una vela y sus sollozos, como única compañia.

-/-

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada...<strong>

**NO ME MATEN! Es que tenía que hacerlo puesto que es algo asi como que la parte critica y dramatica de la historia. Además se han descubierto las puercas razones de itachi para haberla hecho su vampireza. También nos muestra una parte fundamental de la relación entre el caballero Sai e Ino. Pero no teman mis amores! Todavia falta! ;) Guarden esperanzas! **

**Los jamo! Espero sus coments, criticas e incluso uno que otro saludito o maldiciones no? haha una nunca sabe xD **


	8. 7- Lo que hay y lo que está por venir

**Zona mílica- barrera de vigilancia.**

-/-

El alba del amancer comenzaba a cubrir el cielo de un color rojizo, y un ave de colores cobrizo sobrevolaba las instalaciones militares.

Todo parecía en orden.

La mayoria de los hombre se habían lavantado temprano en la mañana y el movimiento en todo el terreno ,a esas horas, ya era habitual, entre ellos..

Observó una ventana abrirse y se dejó caer hasta ella, para posarse suavemente.

Trinó un poco pero se calló y observó atento, al ver que ingresaban personas al interior del lugar. Cada movimiento era minuciosamente, estudiado por la avecilla ante cualquier posible amenaza.

-Asique han llegado..- El peli-blanco uniformado en la habitación, giró en el sillón del despacho, quedando frente a 8 personas encapuchadas. Nadie respondió.

-Vaya.. son tan silenciosos siempre?... esperaba que pudieran hacer ruido.. ya saben, del bueno.- sonrió con sorna y volvió a la seriedad. -Quítense las capuchas y muéstrense.

Uno a uno , los diferentes personajes en la habitación dejaron al descubierto su rostro.

El peli-blanco asintió y miró a un peli-naranja en particular.

-Pain...- el hombre ,lleno de perforaciones en el rostro y con ojos de color plateados, se acercó a él tendiéndole una mano.

Ambos se reconocieron y se dieron palmadas mutuamente, para después continuar.

-Asique ..hablaste de diversión cuando recibí tu llamada. -el peli-naranja miró a las personas detrás de él- ellos son mis subordinados... ¿crees que te serviran?- frunció el ceño, cruzandose de brazos y sonriéndo de lado.

-No sé.. porque no dejas que la mercancía se presente.- los demás miraron a Pain y este asintió, dándo pie a una pequeña conferencia.

El primero en pasar fué un hombre de brazos gruesos , cubierto por túnicas negras y blancas, como las que usan los arabes. Sus ojos de color topacios , eran los únicos al descubierto al igual que parte del perfil de su nariz , sobre la cual se veía una cicatriz horizontal.

-Mi nombre es Kakuzu y tengo la capacidad de manipular el metal. Fuí parte de una explosión hace tiempo.. por lo que ,la mitad de mi cuerpo posee partes robóticas. - retrocedió y se adelantó, un hombre pálido, con extrañas rayas violáceas en el rostro y la lengua , por cierto larga, afuera.

-Soy orochimaru y soy mitad humano, mitad serpiente. -dijo alargando las eses- Por lo general, bajo mi control tengo a las serpientes gigantes y las mas letales,como parte de un pequeño ejercito. Tengo conocimientos en fusion y mutasión..- al decir eso ultimo miró a un encapuchado que llevaba gacha la cabeza.

Al terminar el reptiliano ser, pasó un hombre mitad blanco y negro, con cabello verde y puntiagudo (parecido al pasto verde que solía crecer en el suelo) y ojos amarillentos.

-Somos setsu blanco y negro, mutación de las plantas y materia terrosa. Podemos fundirnos con la tierra y dividir y multiplicar nuestro cuerpo.-

Se adelantó un hombre con la piel azul y rostro de pez. A su espalda llevaba una especie de espada vendada.

-Me llamo kisame y adoro cortar todo con mi espada. Mi cuerpo es una mutación entre un tiburón y el de un ser humano normal. Tengo la capacidad de transformarme en un tiburón.

Una risita divertida se oyó en la habitación y el azulino miró al susodicho, negando con la cabeza.

-Hola!, me llamo tobi! es un placer conocerte señor de pelo blanco... que curiosa forma de peinarse. Vaya.. cuanta tranquilidad.. pude ver que tienes muchos hombres fuera...- su presencia infantil y pacífica se trasnformó, dando paso a una voz gruesa y descontrolada.-... quizás PUDIERA DESCUARTIZARLOS A TODOS! HAHAHAHAHA..-

Pain miró al jóven que llevaba una máscara con forma de remolino naranja en la cara. Y ,después de suspirar, miró a Hidan con una sonrisa de disculpa:

-Su nombre es tobi, tiene doble personalidad: la primera es inocente e infantil , la segunda contiene a un psicópata y asesino serial de gran calaña. Mataría hasta a una pequeña ardilla o lo que sea que se le cruzara en frente.

-HAHA me cae bién.. prosigan.

Pain miró a la joven de cabellera azul y mirada ambarina. Ella asintió y sonrió con diversión.

-Me llamo konan y soy una mimi: me fusionaron con una arpía y esa es mi contraparte. Puedo destrozar muchas cosas con mis afiladas garras y aturdir con mi voz chillona. En otras palabras ser un completo incordio si lo quiero.

-Interesante... lo usas con tus amantes?- el peli-blanco y Pain a su lado se carcajearon, ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia-

-No se de que se ríen ... no a todos los dejé sin decendencia.- les guiño un ojo y se hizo hacia atrás.

-Me llamo zabusa y soy mitad humano y androide. Todo lo que me motiva es destruir y matar al que me estorbe.

Finalmente, miraron al hombre que yacía con cabeza gacha, oculta bajo la capucha.

-Y bién?- Hidan se levantó y se acercó a él.- Muéstrate.

Oyó una suave risa por lo bajo y se apresuró a quitarle la capucha dejando al descubierto, a un espécimen raro y extravagante. Su sonrisa arrogante y sus afilados dientes, le causaron gracia:

-Buenas... me llamo Kabuto. Soy científico y a su vez un mutante... me he fusionado a mi mismo con diferentes tipos de especies. Sólo las que poséen las cualidades más excelentes. La transformación total desembocó en una especie de dragón escamado...-asintió- en efecto, puedo escupir pero más bien ácido y no fuego. Mis escamas son extremadamente afiladas y además soy muy traicionero.-

-¿Kabuto? dijo.- se rascó la barbilla pensativamente, y asintió- ¿que no es el hombre que intentó la fusión en su propia hija?

El hombre tras las gafas y con sonrisa afilada, entrecerró los ojos y miró al peli-blanco con seriedad.

-La niña era una huérfana... no me serviría para mucho más.

-T-jé! ... Adoro tu corazón tan vil y oscuro... se nota que la avaricia a consumido tu alma hasta el punto en que ..te trasnformaste a ti mismo.- miró a todos de nueva cuenta, y finalmente se dirigió a pain.- Son perfectos y creo que ya tengo la primera misión para algunos...- sonrió con sadismo de por medio.

La joven peli-azul se acercó a la ventana y la partió en mil pedazos, ocasionando que todos miraran en su dirección.

Hizo como si se sacudiera polvo de las manos y los miró con un ceño fruncido.

-Detesto a los animales y más cuando parecen observarme todo el tiempo.- una gota estilo animo se formó en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

* * *

><p>--

**Zona de clase baja: salida del pueblo- entrada al bosque.**

-/-

-/-

Dos figuras encapuchadas observaban con atención la estructura que empezaba a tomar forma sobre uno de los árboles.

La primera ,notablemente, más baja que la segunda figura sonrió con felicidad y suspiró. Tan pronto como dejó que el sonido se filtrara de sus labios la segunda figura la miró.

Fig. 2: Te encuentras bién?

Fig.1: eh?..Ah! sí, lo siento. Sólo estaba.. pensando hehe. - se acomodó una bolsa en su costado y con señas, le indicó a su compañero que la siguiera.

Fig.2: Disculpe, pero puedo hacerle una pregunta?- la primera figura lo miró parpadeando con confusión y le sonrió con ternura.-

Fig.1: Juugo... Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre.- miró las paredes levantadas en el árbol.- Además..quizás me vuelva una presencia constante para ustedes.

Juugo: Sí, Sakura-san. - ella le sonrió y le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto tímido.

Sakura: Y ...¿qué era lo que querias preguntarme? - empezando a caminar, se adentraron al bosque con el sol subiendo cada vez más, en el cielo.-

El joven peli-rojo oculto bajo la capucha ,al igual que la peli-rosada, observó el paisaje verdoso frente a ellos, formulando la pregunta en su mente.

-Porqué...de todos los lugares a los que pudo ir.. vino a este lugar?-

Sakura observó sus pies avanzar por el suelo y sonrió para si misma, ese joven a su lado era muy perspicaz y atento.

A pesar de que todos en el circulo de personas a las que Kakashi y ella conocían, se habían enterado de su extraño encuentro hace mucho tiempo y habían pensado que la razón de sakura para estar allí era que un lobo la había liberado hace tiempo. Ese pelirojo a su lado era muy intuitivo ...había logrado ver más allá de los acontecimientos.

-Bueno.. en realidad.. mi objetivo nunca fué el pueblo. -Saltó a la raiz saliente y alta de un árbol, con Juugo siguiéndola de cerca. - Yo en realidad... venía a enfrentar mi pasado. Digamos que después de todo lo ocurrido... no he querido acercarme a un lugar lleno de recuerdos dolorosos para mi. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo... este lugar está lleno de las mejores plantas medicinales.

-Ya veo.. ¿cómo es que sabe tanto de las plantas y sus funciones curativas?- Ambos se aventuraron a saltar de rama en rama para llegar más facilmente, al lugar de referencia.

-Es que ...cuando vivía con..- iba a decir _"mi padre" _pero rápidamente, negó con la cabeza e ignorando la punzada de dolor en su pecho. Habló con amargura y frialdad- el científico.. tuve la oportunidad de aprender muchas cosas. Cuando empezé a leer sobre las plantas y las miles de cosas para las que servían, de alguna manera .. me sentí unida a la parte que no conocia del mundo.

-¿Que no ..conocias?- miró al joven que la miraba con verdadera duda en la cara. Se pararon un momento y mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, prosiguió.-

-Él no me permitia salir al mundo exterior. La única vez que yo .. que nosotros.. fuimos juntos al exterior, fué cuando la oscuridad aún no había consumido su corazón. - apretó los nudillos en un puño y al rato, sintió la mano del joven en el hombro. Su mirada era una de consuelo y le sonrió levemente.- Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer la ciudad y a la gente, a las personas. Cuando leía sobre las plantas y las diferentes funciones curativas que tenían.. pensé que quizás.. algún dia.. cuando saliera.. podría hacer algo por la gente. Podía ser útil...

-Sakura-san..- ambos se pusieron alertas al oír un extraño ruido ,como de golpeteos constantes acercándose a ellos.

Lo más extraño de la situación, era que ese sonido provenia del cielo.

Se miraron extrañados y al instante, dirigieron la vista hacia arriba.. encontrándose a una pequeña ave herida que volaba hacia ellos.

El pelirojo al ver que caia , saltó de la rama y la atrapó ,suavemente, entre sus manos grandes, evitando lastimarla demás.

-Pobrecilla está herida.- los ojos verdosos de sakura se llenaron de tristeza. Miró al joven pelirojo a su lado con la cara cotraida por la preocupación. -Juugo..

-Es una de mis aves.- dijo al instante.

Sakura admiraba al joven pelirojo.

Desde lo poco que lo conocía habia podido darse cuenta de la pureza y bondad de su alma. Siempre trataba de ayudar en todo lo que podía y adoraba a los niños.

Pensó que a pesar de su tamaño , el mismo le recordaba a uno de los pequeños que tanto revoloteaban a su alrededor de vez en cuando, con curiosidad por la construcción.

Buscó con la mirada algún destello de luz y al verlo sonrió, estaban cerca.

Recordaba , perfectamente, que cercana a la cueva en la que solían vivir ella y su madre... había un pequeño claro, con agua cristalina y hierbas medicinales poco comunes.

-Juugo, sígueme. En cuanto lleguemos, podré curarla. ¿Está bien?- el pelirojo asintió y la siguió sin rechistar.

Corrieron como si conocieran a la perfección el bosque y fueran una extensión más de él.

Finalmente, atravesando una cortina de hojas con una preciosa forma de corazón, encontrándose con un paisaje puro y calmo.

El claro de agua, brillaba cuando los rayos del sol caían traviesos sobre ella. El verde pasto cubría por completo el suelo y las enredaderas , se enroscaban con gracia sobre los troncos de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

Sakura se deshizo de su capa y se apresuró a quitarse los zapatos, para apoyar un pié en el suelo.

Suspiró con placer, el pasto bajo sus pies se sentía fresco y reconfortante.

-Vaya.. es muy bonito.- los ojos del pelirojo brillaban con jubilo y sorpresa.-

-Yo lo llamo "el paraíso de los dioses".- la brisa sopló suave, trayendo con ella los aromas terrosos y herbales del lugar.

Sakura podía sentir un cosquilleo recorriendole la piel y todo el cuerpo. Era como si fuese parte de todo aquello...

Sintió que una corriente cálida y conocida atravesaba su ser , y envuelta en brillo blanquecino.. su sello dió paso a las orejas , a sus colas y a los ojos de un animal salvaje, sigiloso e inteligente.

Juugo la miró con asombro ...al ser la primera vez que presenciaba su transformación.

Ya la había visto antes con las orejas y las colas, pero se había empezado a acostumbrar a su forma humana y a sus ojos verdosos llenos de vivacidad.

La diferencia en ese momento fueron sus ojos: agudos y amabrinos. Como los de un zorro.

-¿Qué pasa juugo?- la vió mirarlo con duda. Al parecer aún no se daba cuenta.

-Um.. te transformaste.- soltó sin más y la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida, acercándose al borde del claro para buscar su reflejo.

El agua le devolvía la imagen de un espécimen irreal y salvaje, gatuno.

Se tocó la mejilla y suspiró, de alguna manera se sentía más conectada con su lado animal.

-Bueno... esto es increíble. Creo que me acostumbré tanto a mis colas y orejas que no me di cuenta.- Le indicó que se acercara y el pelirojo, se sentó a su lado al llegar.- Um... ah!

Se levantó ,tomó su bolsa y volvió a su lugar anterior. Rebuscó unos momentos y dejó un pañuelo suave y rojo, en el pasto frente a ellos.

-Ponla suavemente ahí ,por favor.- él pelirojo abrió las manos, dejando ver a un ave empequeñecida en un rincón y asustada. - Ahi no.. creo que le doy miedo.

-No es eso.. creo que aún está algo aterrada por lo que sea que le haya pasado.-

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, al ver a Juugo murmurandole algo al ave.

-Tú.. puedes hablar. Quiero decir... con las aves..¿puedes hacer eso?- el pelirojo le sonrió un poco divertido y asintió.- Entonces puedes tranquilizarla?. Mientras tanto prepararé un unguento para sus heridas.

Vió a Sakura alejarse ,rebuscando algo entre el pasto, con las orejas moviéndose en dirección a los sonidos de la naturaleza y las colas bailoteando a su alrededor.

Suspiró y miró al ave en sus manos. La acarició ,suavemente, pasando un dedo sobre su pequeña cabecita y su lomo, con cuidado de no tocar las heridas.

Le susurró palabras tranqulizadoras y frunció el ceño, pensativo.

_¿Qué le habria pasado para llegar herida, hasta ellos?_

-Juugo?- observó a la peli-rosa que lo miraba con duda en los ojos ambarinos.

Traia algo en las manos, como un posillo y aplastaba algo en su interior con un mazo de porcelana.

-Ah! lo siento, sólo pensaba.- ella le sonrió y acercó el posillo al agua, dejándo que ingresara un poco en él.

Luego , rebuscó en su bolsa y tomó un frasco del cual sacó unas cuantas hojas y raices. Todo aquello fué a parar en el pocillo y luego, a una pequeña fogata improvisada.

-Veo que tiene experiencia en hacer unguentos.-

-Es que...vivir en movimiento ,de un lugar a otro, me permitió experimentar y curar a muchas personas.- acarició al ave en la cabecita, al ver que se encontraba más calma sobre el pañuelo. - Fuí testigo de cosas buenas y cosas malas. Es muy satisfactorio ver que tus esfuerzos tienen resultados pero... hay veces en las que ...- agachó la mirada, recordando personas que habían luchado, pero a las cuales no pudo salvar.

El pelirojo miró el agua que brillaba de vez en cuando y suspiró.

-No siempre podemos salvar a todos.- la peli-rosa lo miró y el volvió a hablar- Por lo menos tienes la certeza de que hiciste algo por ellos.

Esperaron un rato más y finalmente, sacó el pocillo del fuego y lo dejó a un costado de ellos. De su bolsa sacó vendas y otras cosas para empezar a curar al ave.

Juugo miraba todo sin verlo realmente, algo le daba vueltas y lo preocupaba.

Miró a la pelirosa ,que concentrada ,hacia su trabajo.

-Creo que hay problemas.-

Sakura detuvo lo que hacía y procesó lo que acababa de oir.

Terminó de vendar el clavestrillo improvisado del ave y luego ,lo miró con seriedad.

-Juugo.. ¿qué es lo que está pasando en realidad?

* * *

><p>--

**Zona de clase baja- Base: El halcón rojo.**

-/-

Kakashi observó al peli-caleste frente a él.

La expresión ,seria y atípica ,de su rostro era algo que llevaba intuyendo desde hace dos dias. Y es que ,lo conocía tan bién que ,sabía que aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

Un peli-azabache se adelantó a sus conclusiones.

-Dinos que es lo que viste, Suigetsu.- el peli-plateado sonrió tras su bandana. Su desición había sido sabia y precisa.

El peli-celeste miró a Sasuke con fastidio y luego, suspiró.

-El ataque de esos dos no fué ni siquiera, por mucho, lo que nos espera.- Recordó ver desde su escondite, que se acercaba un camión grande pero que nunca había visto merodear la zona militar.

El peli-plateado asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sabemos cuantos son?- Sasuke yacía cruzado de brazos frente a ellos, apoyado en la pared y con la cabeza gacha. Sus ojos cerrados.

-No tengo idea. No pude acercarme más.- resopló enojado- Pero ese camión... nunca lo he visto. Y eso sólo significa que el _"capitán" _tiene visitas.

-Kakashi..- Sasuke miraba a su alfa con determinación.

Suigetsu miraba a los dos, esperando la resolución de sus informes.

El lobo alfa se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a un armario oculto en las paredes. Revolvió en el interior y tomó un pergamino y tinta.

Volvió a su lugar y dejando los objetos en la mesa, abrió el papel dejando entre ver una lista de nombres.

Sasuke sonrió de lado con satisfacción. Suigetsu lo secundó.

-Muchachos... creo que es hora de afirmar nuestra postura. -

* * *

><p>--

_**Z.B: en los alrededores del bosque.**_

-/-

Corrian sin reparar en todo lo que dejaban atrás, esquivando árboles y otras cosas que les reprsentaban obstáculos.

La información que habían recibido era grave y delicada.

-Sakura-san!, ¿a donde vamos?- la mirada de la peli-rosada, que había vuelto a su estado verdoso, fué seria e indiscutible.

-A buscar a Kakashi. - esquivaron un árbol de ancho grosor y volvieron a juntarse.- ¿La información de tu ave es precisa?

El pelirojo comprendió lo que había oculto detrás de aquellas palabras.

Ella no sólo le preguntaba acerca de la información, si no también de la lealtad y de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para ayudar a su gente.

Él era parte del Halcón rojo pero nunca le había dicho a nadie de su habilidad con las aves.

Había ingresado a formar parte de la legión porque debido a lo que llevaba dentro, el pensó que centrándose en un objetivo en particular podría controlarlo.

Sus compañeros habían entendido sus razones y habían estado dispuestos a ayudarlo y lo aceptaron.

Miró a la peli-rosa.

Ella no lo había juzgado ni tampoco le había preguntado acerca de su pasado. Intuyó que si se lo hubiera dicho por propia cuenta, tampoco lo habría hecho.

Era alguien que había sufrido al igual que él y en quien podía confiar. Asintió.

-Entonces debemos apresurnos.-

* * *

><p>--

_**Entrando a campo abierto.- Afueras de la clase alta y media. -**_

-/-

Miró con ojos afilados el enorme descampado que tenía frente a él.

Podía escuchar sus jadeos tratando de hacer pasar el aire a sus pulmones y sentia el ritmo frenético de su corazón, golpeando en su pecho.

Había tardado un día en atravesar toda la zona de clase alta y media.

Apretó los nudillos en un puño y recorrió con la mirada todo lo que su campo de visión acaparaba.

No había rastro de ningún enemigo cerca, pero la distancia era larga y el campo, amplio.

Pensó en lo que había dejado atrás y rápidamente, lo desechó.

El alto mando le había dado una misión y debía cumplirla al pié de la letra.

Repasó el nombre en su mente: _Sasuke Uchiha._

Una gota de sudor empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo, desde el inicio de su nuca.

Tragó y dejó que la saliva, calmara la sequedad de su boca, y salió disparado. Emprendiendo , de nueva cuenta, su carrera.

* * *

><p>--

_**Zona mílica: barrera de seguridad. **_

-/-

La mirada fría y calculadora observaba el movimiento de sus tropas.

Todos aquellos inútiles bajo su mando. Sonrió.

Disfrutaría de todo ese poder que le había robado al idiota ex-capitan.

Paso la lengua por sus labios resecos y volteó la cabeza, mirando de reojo al peli-naranja que se acercaba a él.

-Hidan..- el susodicho sólo continuó en silencio. - ..ya los he enviado como me dijiste.

-Bién. Sólo es cuestión de esperar.- Observó hacia arriba viendo un par de alas negras y una cabellera azulada, muy singular. - Sin embargo, necesito que Konan.. me haga un gran favor.- el peli-naranja asintió y gritó el nombre de la joven, viéndola volar hacia su dirección.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- el peli-blanco sonrió. -

-Ya lo verás..- se rascó la barbilla con pereza- ah! también necesito al bicho raro y asesino.

-Te refieres a Tobi?-

-Creo que no pude ser mas claro- dijo con egocentrismo.

Una joven de cabellera azulada y mirada ambarina, aterrizó frente a ellos. Los miró y dejó que su peso se apoyara en una pierna, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Y bién?- Miró al peli-blanco con el ceño fruncido.

-Dijiste que odiabas a los animales.-

-Sí, ¿y?- el capitán la miró con seriedad.

-Pués que tengo una zorra y un par de perras muy molestas de las que quiero deshacerme.-

Los ojos ambarinos de la mujer brillaron con euforia y sonrió complacida.

-Te escucho atentamente_**.**_

* * *

><p>--

_**Zona de clase baja: en dirección a la casa del alfa.**_

-/-

Podían escuchar los martillazos y el sonido de herramientas trabajando en lo alto del árbol a la entrada de la aldea.

Sin embargo, no se detuvieron ahí y siguieron corriendo con prisa.

Kiba que se encontraba trabajando en lo alto, colocando las estructuras para el sostén del techo, paró en seco al ver la mata de cabello rosa pasar corriendo como si el alma se le fuera en ello. A su lado un conocido pelirojo , la seguía.

-Que raro.- frunció el ceño y se limpió las manos con un trapo.

La gente murmuraba y se amontonaba al ver correr a dos jovenes con prisa.

Un peli-azabache que ayudaba a reparar el techo de una de las casas, junto con su peli-rubio amigo, alzó la vista al verlos pasar frente a ellos.

Le aventó al peli-rubio un pedazo de teja y este ,al sentir el fuerte golpe en su cabeza, empezó a maldecirlo y a lloriquear.

-Ah! teme! ¿por qué me golpeas?! ¿que clase de amigo eres?- pero el peli-azabache no le contestaba.

Alzó la mirada azulina hacia el y se fijó en la mirada perdida y penetrante que tenía.

-Eh! ¿qué pasa, sasuke?- el peli-azabache lo miró con seriedad.-

-Sakura y Juugo acaban de pasar juntos.- el peli-rubio lo miró sin entender primero y luego, puso una expresión divertida y picarona.

-Oh vamos Sasuke, no me digas que estas celoso?- el azabache miró a su amigo con una vena en la frente y le pegó un coscorrón en el mismo lugar en que la teja le había caido.

-Baka, me refiero a que pasaron a toda prisa. -Se levantó y dejó los clavos en su recipiente.

Alzó la mirada y observó a lo lejos, con atención. Tomó su camiseta sin mangas y se la puso sobre los hombros.

Naruto a su lado se levantó entendiendo, la indirecta.

-A donde crees que van?-

-A ver a Kakashi.

Ambos saltaron del lugar y corrieron, siguiendo el camino que dirigia al hogar de cierto peli-plateado.

-/-

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta alertaron a las personas dentro de la caseta.

-Wow, ¿Quién será?- Kurenai miraba la puerta con la bandeja ,aún en las manos. Asuma a su lado ,permaneció cruzado de brazos, aún frente a la mesa del alfa.

El peli-plateado se levantó y miró a suigetsu, que se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina con un vaso de agua, antes de abrir la puerta.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a una peli-rosada y a un pelirojo, juntos y jadeantes, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sakura-san. Juugo. ¿Qué pasa?- sakura se apresuró a entrar, con juugo siendo jalado por ella de la muñeca.

-Hay algo muy importante que tiene que saber.- miró con seriedad al peli-plateado y este le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Y qué es?- se adentró y dejó la puerta abierta. Había visto a dos personas muy familiares acercándose.

Sasuke y Naruto que acababan de llegar miraron a la peli-rosa enfrentando a Kakashi. Ambos con la mirada afilada y seria.

Sakura reparó en el peli-azabache y su compañero. No los saludó.

-Naruto, cierra la puerta- el peli-rubio sorprendido por su actitud ,la obedeció sin rechistar.

Sakura miró a Juugo y ablandó la mirada.

Sabía que aquello no sería nada fácil para él y quería darle todo el apoyo que pudiera.

Después de todo, había descubierto un gran amigo en él.

-Juugo..- este la miró sin demostrar su temor.- ..sé que es dificil, pero tienes que hacerlo.

Todos miraban la escena sin comprender ,realmente, lo que pasaba.

El pelirojo apretó las manos tan ,fuertemente, hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos. No lo demostraban sus ojos pero, sentía pánico y algo rudo y descontrolado pujar hacia afuera.

Sakura percibió el cambio en el aura del pelirojo y se apresuró a mirar a kakashi.

-Necesito que hablemos en privado, los 3.-

-Acaso pretendes que lo que digas dentro no lo sepamos todos?- miró con rabia al azabache que se había enfurecido por su petición. -

-No te metas, Uchiha.- sintió que juugo la sujetaba ,fuertemente, de la muñeca.

Sintió que la fuerza empleada en su agarre le rompería la muñeca en cualquier instante. Miró al joven a su lado.

El permanecía con la mirada gacha y en completo silencio.

-Maldición.

El Uchiha dándose cuenta de la situación, tomó a Sakura de la cintura y pateó a juugo con fuerza en el pecho, al verlo saltar , ya transformado, con agresividad hacia la joven.

Sakura abrió los ojos ,desconcertada por la faceta tan destructiva del pelirojo.

_Él hablaba completamente en serio , al decirme sobre aquello-_ pensó.

Kakashi observó con seriedad el lugar destrozado y derrumbado, en el cual había caido el peli-rojo.

Esperó ,atento, mirando los escombros ante cualquier indicio que le indicara que estaban en peligro.

Sasuke que se había puesto frente a Sakura, de forma protectora, la miró de reojo.

-¿Qué hacías con él?- en los ojos verdosos se presentó el desconcierto y luego, surgió la rabia explosiva, que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

-Le pedí que me acompañara a buscar hierbas medicinales, ¿algún problema?- ella lo desafiaba con la mirada.

Desvió la mirada hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido.

-Si se hubiese transformado en ese lugar, estarías muerta en este preciso momento.-

La peli-rosa se cruzó de brazos para reprochar sus palabras pero ,al instante soltó un quejido de dolor.

Había olvidado su muñeca.

-¿Qué pasa?- la peli-rosa se miró la muñeca. Estaba inflamada y amoratada, no sabía si se la había roto o no.

Un fuerte estruendo los hizo volver la cabeza y presenciar a un enjuto y jorobado animal de color amarronado, mostrárles los dientes con amenaza.

Kakashi miró al animal, amenazante y dispuesto a destrozar a todos los que estaban en ese lugar. Miró los ojos del animal pero no había ni rastro del corazón humano del chico.

-Juugo..- susurró. No podía creer que una persona con un corazón tan grande y un alma tan pura, fuera el contenedor de tan impresionante animal.

Las palabras del peli-rojo hicieron eco en su mente:

_" Por lo menos tienes la certeza de que hiciste algo por ellos."_

-Ese no es él...- miró la espalda del azabache. - .. está consumido por su parte animal.

-Tiene que haber una manera de devolverle la conciencia en ese estado.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo él es capaz de controlar a la bestia que lleva en su interior.-

El lobo se aventó con brutalidad y Kakashi saltó hacia él atrapándolo de las patas traseras y tirando de él con fuerza, hacia atrás. El lobo clavó las garras en el suelo y gruño con ferocidad ,buscándo con la mirada a lo que lo sujetaba.

Divisó al hombre detrás de él y estiró la pata hacia él, sacando a relucir su garras afiladas , con toda la intención de herirlo.

Kakashi sintia cada vez mas cerca las garras del licán, casi cerca de su rostro. Se apresuró y le dió un golpe en medip de las costillas, haciéndolo gemir con dolor.

-Sasuke!- gritó y el susodicho corrió con velocidad hacia el alfa.- Hazlo ahora!

El peli-azabache miró al animal , pero esté ya se estaba incorporando con las fauces abiertas y amenazantes, listo para asesinarlos.

El lobo se abalanzó sobre él y estuvo a punto de transformarse, cuando kakashi se le adelantó .

Ambos lobos peleaban ,mordiéndose y rasguñando, dañando al otro hasta que alguno ganara la batalla.

-Kakashi si no lo detienes no podré hacerlo!- gritó el azabache.

Kakashi mordió al pelirojo en el cuello y tiró de él hacia abajo, obligándolo a mirar al frente.

Sasuke aprovechó esta situación y se concentró hasta que sus pozos negros se volvieron de un color oscuro y escarlata. Pequeñas aspas giraban en su iris, y él lobo frente a él empezó a combulsionarse.

Sakura miró al azabache con atención.

_Sus ojos...- _pensó- .. _son como los de un.._

El lobo plateado soltó a su contrincante y dejó que su cuerpo volviera a la forma humana, al igual que el pelirojo.

La peli-rosada al ver al joven tirado en el suelo, se apresuró a su lado y tomó su cabeza entre las manos, golpeando con suavidad su mejilla.

-Juugo?..Juugo , despierta.- pero el joven no respondia.

Acercó la mano a sus fosas nasales y sintió un aire muy leve y caliente.

-Mierda!- musitó y haciendo brillar su sello, colocó un dedo en la frente del joven.

-Qué estás haciendo?- No miró al peli-rubio, pero reconoció su voz.

-Respira muy débil pero la vitalidad de su cuerpo sigue intacta.- Naruto no entendía nada.

Sasuke bufó.

-Significa que en realidad ,fisicamente está bién. Lo que está mal es...-

-..su alma.- kakashi terminó la oración por él. -Asuma..-

El susodicho se acercó con Kurenai, a su lado.

-Busquen a Tsunade y traiganla aquí, necesitamos que ayude. - dijo mirando a los ojos verdosos de Sakura, que asentía al escucharlo.

-Bién.- los mencionados antes, desaparecieron en busca de la curandera.

-Tu lo sabes verdad?- la peli-rosa miró al peli-celeste, parado detrás de ella.

Sakura nos abia que responder.

No sabía si se referia a la habilidad comunicativa del pelirojo o a la información que habían logrado obtener.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.-

-Suigetsu, ayuda a Naruto a cargar a Juugo hasta mi habitación. Recuéstenlo en la cama.

-¿Qué?!- naruto miró a Sasuke a su lado y lo señaló con una mueca infantil en los labios- SASUKE ESTÁ AQUÍ! Y NI SIQUIERA ESTÁ AGOTADO PARA HACERLO!- dijo con toda la intención de no hacerlo él.

-Cierto, pero no importa. Hazlo tú.-

-Anda ya Narutin, ahi que hacerlo.- dijo el peli-caleste con una sonrisa amplia en la cara.

-No me digas narutin!-

Ambos cargaron con cuidado el peso muerto del cuerpo del pelirojo y lo llevaron hacia la habitación ,seguidos por Kakashi.

Sakura observó ,aún sentada en el piso, como se llevaban a su amigo. Al sentir el tacto suave de una mano en su muñeca, miró a la persona a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?- Sasuke sonrió ,levemente, y la miró a los ojos. La joven se sonrojó de inmediato ,recordándo lo sucedido hace dias.

-Él que no sea un experto en el tema, no significa que no sepa como tratar las heridas.- se levantó- Ven. Por lo menos, déjame vendarte.

Vió al azabache alejarse hacia la cocina. Sonrió.

A veces no era tan molesto.

Se levantó y lo siguió.

-Siéntate, ahora vuelvo con el botiquin.- lo vió alejarse hacia la sala destruida y parpadeó , desviando la mirada.

Apenas había sido conciente de que no llevaba la camiseta encima, por la preocupación de ver al peli-rojo descontrolado.

-Bién..- dijo el azabache acercándo una silla, y sentándose frente a ella ,con el botiquin en mano.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa y lo abrió, rebuscando en su interior. Tomó un frasquito con pomada y lo dejó abierto.

Se levantó, se lavó las manos y se las secó, volviendo a sentarse y tomando un poco de pomada entre sus dedos.

-Dame esa mano..- ella levantó un poco la mano y él, la tomó con la misma suavidad de hace rato.

Observó la concentración de sus movimientos, al ponerle la pasta anti-inflamatoria.

-Ah..!- gimio un poco apartando la mano.

Sasuke la miró y se disculpó,volviendo a tomar su mano para terminar con la muñeca herida.

-¿Qué fué lo que pasó en el bosque?- miró al azabache.

No la miraba directamente, pero sabía que estaba atento, aún mientras preparaba las vendas.

Pensó si decirle o no sobre lo que había pasado. Decidió callar por el momento.

Sasuke tomó las vendas listas y reparó por un momento en la peli-rosada. Sus ojos lucian apagados y pensativos, como si se preocupara por algo importante.

Aplicó la misma suavidad a sus movimientos, como antes, para vendar la zona lesionada. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando oyó su voz ,suave y dudosa.

-Yo..- apretó los labios y suspiró- .. no sé si decirlo. No creo que me corresponda a mi hacerlo pero...-

La mirada del azabache se quedó clavada en ella. Parecía estar confundida y dudosa, como si el piso fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento, insegura de saber a donde pisar exactamente.

Sonrió con ternura y la tomó del mentón, haciendo que lo mirara.

-Escucha.. sea lo que sea.. - pero otra voz le interrumpió.

-Sea lo que sea tienes que decirmelo, Sakura.

Ambos observaron a Kakashi, parado en el marco de la puerta con la seriedad cubriendo cada una de sus facciones.

El peli-plateado miró a Sasuke como advirtiéndole de algo y seguidamente, se refirió a Sakura.

-Ven conmigo a mi despacho.- y dejándolos solos, nuevamente, se alejó.

Sasuke estaba tenso ,aun mirando el lugar que había ocupado el alfa hacia momentos. Frunció el ceño pero un carraspeo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Um... me devuelves mi muñeca?- miró a la joven frente a él y se apresuró a soltarla. -Escucha Sasuke.. yo..

-No hace falta que me lo agradescas.- tan cortante y distante como le respondió lo último, se alejó dejándola sin entender nada.

Miró su mano vendada y la tocó levemente. Respiró hondo y olvidándose de lo que acababa de pasar, se dirigió al despacho de Kakashi.

* * *

><p>--

**Hola! como estan!? YAY! VAMOS POR EL CAP 7! QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ? OZZ! LAS COSAS VAN SERIAS Y HACIA UN FINAL INMINENTE! HAHA NO ES CIERTO! PERO TENIA QUE DECIRLO XD**

**Pobre juugo! ,Sasuke se volvió tierno con sakura de repente? Kakashi que le habra querido advertir a sasuke? Sasuke es bipolar? Sakura dirá todo?. Esperen el proximo cap! x3 Besotes! **

**Coments? criticas? alguna sugerencia? cualquiera es bienvenida! x3 **


	9. 8-Las cosas se empiezan a caldear

_**Zona de clase baja: despacho del Alfa.**_

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la pequeña y pracmática habitación.

Dos personas, una frente a la otra, con el escritorio de por medio, se miraban con seriedad.

Verde vs marrón.

El peli-plateado suspiró y poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia la pequeña biblioteca de su despacho. Recorrió con la mirada el lomo de cada libro, meditando la situación en la que se encontraban.

Habian enviado dos Sicarios a su pueblo, no sabian para quienes, pero casi podría estar seguro que el blanco era alguno de los miembros del Halcón.

Sea como fuere, no habían logrado con su objetivo. Lo cual sólo significaba que ,tarde o temprano, llegarían más.

El ataque había desencadenado una oportunidad que todos los miembros de la asociación esperaban. Él mismo se incluía. Pero no todo era tan fácil.

Un sólo movimiento en falso y toda la población licán estaria borrada del mapa.

No es que no confiara en sus muchachos, pero no podía hacer nada sin analizar cada uno de los puntos a su favor y en contra.

No podía fallarle a su pueblo.

Miró de reojo a la joven sentada, de brazos cruzados, en el sillón.

Encontrarla fué toda una sorpresa para él. Sin duda alguna, el tiempo habia pasado sobre ella y lo había hecho para mejor.

Admiró la fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable que mantenia y lo fiel compañera que podría resultar.

Recordó a la joven con ojeras, pálida y arrebujada en la celda.

En sus ojos había visto por un momento ,una resignación y desasociegos, tan grandes, que no pudo dejarla allí.

_Justo como él, la vez en que su esposa había muerto..._

Se había desmoronado, y el suelo bajo sus pies había dejado de ser firme. Nada había tenido sentido para él.. la vida no tenía significado y había sentido que le era imposible continuar.

_¿Por qué habría de seguir si la mujer a la que amaba ,profundamente, había muerto?_

Lo habían capturado. _¿Qué mas daba?_

Se había resignado a ser una rata de laboratorio, arrellanado en el fondo de una celda húmeda y hedionda.

Pero ,luego, la había escuchado. Una mujer gritando por personas encerradas. Personas que en su vida había visto.

Sin embargo, allí estaba.. revelándose en lugar de los encarcelados.

Aquello le había abierto los ojos.

Por eso había aprovechado la escapatoria en la explosión, por eso la había incentivado a escapar, por eso había continuado con la vida, a la que dió la espalda en un momento de ceguera.

Llegó a un libro que hacía tiempo no tocaba.

Estiró la mano y quitándolo del hueco, lo abrió. Encontrándose con la foto de una mujer sonriente y llena de vida.

Sonrió con dulzura y , sintiendo el pinchazo de dolor en su corazón, volvió a guardarla.

Él aún tenía cosas que hacer antes de dejar el mundo. Y se aseguraría de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-Sakura..- La susodicha no se movió.- .. necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes.

La joven de ojos jade, miró la luz del sol colándose a través de las persianas de madera, semicerradas.

-No tengo nada que decir.- escuchó lentas pisadas sobre el piso, acercándose.

-A mi no me lo pareció, cuando aparecieron aporreando la puerta.- Miró de reojo al hombre peli-plateado a un lado de ella.

-No soy yo quien tiene que decirlo. No me corresponde- dijo con firmeza. Un contacto frío y rasposo en la piel del hombro, la sobresaltaron.

-Sé que no quieres delatar a nadie y mucho menos, fallarle a un amigo. Pero la información que tienes, probablemente, sea de gran ayuda e importancia para mi.- Tragó saliva y suspiró.

Su corazón se negaba a soltar la información tan confidencial que el peli-rojo le había confiado. No era justo que dijera algo que , con tanta confianza y valor, él habia compartido.

Había confiado en ella y se lo había dicho. No podía tirar por el caño toda esa confidencialidad.

Por otro lado, desde el momento en que había procesado la información.. supo que era de vital importancia decirselo al lobo alfa. ¿Para que otra cosa habían ido hasta alli?

_Lo siento, Juugo...- _cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Está bien...- el peli-plateado asintió y, esperó. Sabía que era algo que hacia aún en contra de su propia voluntad.- Juugo, me dijo .. que el se unió a ustedes, confiando en que podrían detener a su .. lado lobuno. También lo hizo pensando que ,finalmente, podría hacer algo por las personas. - dijo con melancolía en la voz. - Pero no les dijo todo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Miró sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Las tenía ,fuertemente, apretadas.-

-Él tiene una habilidad que puede serles de mucha ayuda.- alzó la mirada y lo vió directo a los ojos.- No sé porque no lo dijo, pero es capaz de comunicarse con las aves. Las aves no le tienen miedo y se acercan por propia voluntad a él.

Hoy , mientras ibamos en busca de hierbas medicinales, una de sus aves llegó hasta nosotros. Estaba herida.

El ceño de kakashi se frunció y respiró en profundidad. Tenía una especie de presentimiento.

-La curé y encontré restos de vidrio incrustados en sus alas.- Se quedó en silencio.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Aquella información... kakashi sabria como usarla a su favor.

-Cuando juugo le preguntó la causa de sus heridas, algo de verdad revelador se quedó al descubierto.- Kakashi escuchó voces en el exterior. Al parecer la curandera había llegado.- El Ave sobrevolaba el área mílica, cuando se apoyó en una de las ventanas abiertas, de alguna habitación. Al momento, ingresaron muchas personas. Al parecer un hombre de cabellera blanca y uniforme militar; y 8 personas mas.

_Hidan..- _pensó el peli-plateado.

- Un tal .. Pain, es el lider de los otros 7. Cada uno de ellos posee una habilidad y apariencia especial. Todos contratados por el de cabellera blanca.- Miró a la joven. Su seriedad le hicieron creer ,profundamente, en lo dicho.

Se apoyó con ambas manos en el escritorio, pensando en todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

No podía ser coincidencia.

Definitivamente, algo muy grande estaba por pasar. Y suigetsu habia sido el primero en advertirles..

Todo encajaba: Los sicarios, el camión desconocido, las personas encapuchadas, un contrato...

Negó con la cabeza, _ya se conocia el cuento de pricipio a fin. _

-Algo mas?- Sakura pensó en todo lo que había escuchado. -

-No.. es todo.- Asintió y al momento, escuchó que la puerta se abría. Una peli-rubia conocida, se acercó.

-Ey!, cuanta seriedad en una sola habitación.- miró a Sakura y luego, a su compañero.- Pasa algo malo?

-Con seguridad...- le respondió kakashi.-

Sakura miró a la rubia y se levantó ,como despertando de un sueño.

-¿Cómo está?- sin dejar de ver a su compañero, la oji-rubí le respondió con seguridad.-

-Él está bién. Sus signos vitales no indican nada grave, sólo un par de golpes y cortes leves..-

-Puedo ir a verlo?-

-Claro..- Se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero la voz del peli-plata la detuvo.

-Sakura..- Se detuvo , no mirándolo realmente. Y ,con la mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta.-..Gracias.-

Ella asintió, y se fué dejándolos solos.

Tsunade se acercó y le palmeó la espalda ,suavemente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- Miró con fijeza sus dedos y los dobló. Suspiró antes de responder.

-Cómo ya lo veíamos venir, no eran los únicos que han sido enviados a atacarnos.- ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Hay más esperando ordenes, que seguro ya recibieron, y si no nos apresuramos.. nos darán una _grata_ sorpresa.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, aún con la información recibida ,dándole vueltas.

-¿Cual es el plan?-

-Por ahora... ahi que reunir a todos.-

-Estás seguro?- No deseaba responder a algo que ni el sabia con certeza. Pero no se quedarían de brazos cruzados.-

-Hay que hacer todo lo que podamos. Si nos atacan.. nos defenderemos.-

-/-

-/-

Entró a la habitación con la cabeza aún dándole vueltas.

No miró a ninguno de los que se encontraban dentro y se arrodilló frente a la cama del joven peli-rojo.

_¿Quienes eran esas personas? ¿Qué relación tenian con los lobos? _

Algo no encajaba...

_¿Por qué cuando se lo dijo a Kakashi, él parecía sospechar de que tarde o temprano , aquello pasaria.?_

Miró con el ceño fruncido al peli-rojo.

_No le había preguntado más, pero sabía que le había ocultado ciertas cosas. _

_Probablemente, aquello terminaria de cerrarle la historia y podría tener conclusiones concretas. _

_Pero no podía obligarlo a decir algo que no queria. _

-Sa-ku-ra-chan.- el peli-rubio miró a la peli-rosa con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero ella no reaccionaba.

Pasó la mano frente a sus ojos y cuando la vió parpadear, ladeó la cabeza como preguntándole ,mudamente, que le pasaba. Ella sólo agachó la mirada.

-Hey, ¿estas bién?-

-Sí... sólo estoy algo.. cansada.-

-Supongo que si. Ver a Juugo en ese estado suele impactar bastante.- miró al peli-rojo que dormia plácidamente.- Nadie se lo imaginaria después de conocerlo bién.

Sakura asintió.

-Su corazón es muy grande. Pero.. tiene miedo.- dijo mirándolo y acomodándo su paño en la frente.

-Eh, Saku-chan..- la peli-rosada miró al peli-celeste , parado frente naruto. -.. ¿qué quería kakashi?

Y entonces sonrió.

-Sólo me preguntó acerca de lo que juugo y yo, veniamos a decirle.- Todos en la habitación sintieron, la frialdad tras las palabras.

Ella no diría nada. Y punto final.

Suspiró y se levantó, dedicando una última mirada a su peli-rojo amigo, profundamente, dormido.

Él estaría bién. Después de todo... era más fuerte de lo que creía.

Se sorprendió ,al darse cuenta de que tan sólo ella y el Uchiha se encontraban en la habitación.

Al parecer los otros dos escandalósos muchachos se habían fugado sin dejar rastro.

Él no la miraba . Más bién permanecia recostado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Como si se durmiera de pie.

Recordó lo suave que la habia tratado. Hasta se había ofrecido a vendarle la herida...

Miró su muñeca ,con las vendas blancas envolviendo el lugar lesionado. Lo tocó ,suavemente, pero se apresuró a quitar la mano.

También recordó lo brusco y seco que había sido con ella, cuando kakashi se había ido.

Se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

Dispuesta a irse, se irguió ,orgullosa, y avanzó.

Antes de que pudiera cruzarle, vió una bolsa conocida ante ella, colgando de su mano.

-¿Te olvidas de algo?- tomó su bolsa y se la colgó, para después continuar con su cometido como si nada hubiera pasado.- Es de mala educación no decir gracias y además ignorar ,olímpicamente ,a la gente.

Se paró de golpe en el marco de la puerta y bufó, antes de darse la vuelta y encararlo.

Se acercó mucho a él, hasta el punto de que sus narices estuvieran a punto de rozarse, con las manos en las caderas.

-Pues entonces que pena, Uchiha. Soy así, quieras o no, sea de tu maldito agrado o no!. ¿Quedó claro?- Lo miró con el enojo refulgiendo en sus ojos verdosos.

Sasuke miró a la joven frente a él. Más bién sus labios... no podía tenerlos en frente sin recordar el exitante beso que le había dado. Si se movía un poco más quizá...

Pero cuando oyó todo el palabrerio que la peli-rosa había soltado, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Y vuelves con tu descaro, mujer.- Ella le sonrió con ironía.

-Encantador,¿no crees?- frunció el ceño aún más y tiró de su brazo, encarándola con molestia.

-Detesto que la gente se esconda detrás del sarcasmo.- Ella se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad.-

-Y yo que detesto a la gente bipolar.- esa hembra estaba loca. A no ser...- No sé a que rayos estás jugando, pero desde yá te advierto... yo no voy a participar en él.

Y hecha un manojo de furia, se largó del lugar, dejando a Sasuke pensativo.

_Mierda!, aquello se le escapaba de las manos. _

-Por todos los diablos , que estoy haciendo!- Se revolvió el cabello con frustración.- Me estoy dejando llevar por la calentura de mis hormonas. Tengo que pensar con la mente y no con el..- se calló, frunciendo el ceño y respirando con fuerza.

Necesitaba a alguien que sea... capaz, fuerte e inteligente.

Alguien que en lugar de estar peleando con él, peleara a su lado. Alguien que pudiera comprenderlo y ser su compañera, en las buenas y en las malas.

Alguien que le diera la oportunidad de perpetuar su Clan.

No podía perder el tiempo, estando detrás de una niña infantil y berrinchuda.

Estaba perdiendo tiempo precioso.

* * *

><p>--

_**-Zona de clase baja: Entrada al bosque.**_

Caminó con la mente y el alma ardiendo en deseos por matar a alguien.

Y ese alguién sin dudas tenía nombre y apellido.

Miró la caseta a medio terminar del árbol. Aún le faltaban las ventanas y una pared, y parte del tejado.- observó.

Con gran agilidad saltó hasta esta y dejó su bolsa en algún rincón del lugar, suspirando con pesadez.

Puso las manos en sus caderas y miró él cielo casi oscurecido en su totalidad. Cerró los ojos...

_"-¿Qué pasa?, te comieron la lengua los ratones..- Sakura miró sus ojos , profundos y muy oscuros, con un sonrojo en las mejillas.- No dirás nada?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza y miró sus labios. _

_-No hay mucho que decir.- y los labios de Sasuke envolvieron los de ella en un beso arrebatador y apasionado. _

_Gimió con gusto y dejó que se adentrara en su boca para jugar con su lengua. _

_Sasuke le acariciaba la cintura y la apretaba más contra su cuerpo, haciéndo que se rozaran con una deliciosa sensación._

_Ella suspiraba y el la besaba con más ímpetu, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y se besaban con ánsias, con hambre del otro. "_

El calor que empezaba a emerger en su bajo vientre ,la sorprendió.

_Por todos los cielos, ella ya no era una adolescente hormonal!._

Negó con la cabeza. Tal vez sólo necesitaba conseguirse a un hombre que apagara su fuego interior.

Se sonrojó al percibir el rumbo de sus pensamientos y soltó una maldición.

_No es tan simple..-_ pensó.

Después de todo ella...

No podía hacerlo con cualquiera. No.

Odió no poder ser como las mujeres que disfrutaban de los placeres del sexo ,sin remordimientos.

Ella deseaba que fuera alguien especial e importante. Alguien que la encendiera e hiciera emerger su pasión a la superficie. Alguien que la valorara y que ...

_..alguien que me ame.-_ pensó.

Sintió que lágrimas tibias ,humedecian sus ojos.

¿Por qué habria de existir alguien que la amara?. Ya la habían abandonado dos veces.

-La tercera es la vencida- dijo con sarcasmo.

Sintió rabia y enojo.

En su interior un remolino de sentimientos contradictorios , la envolvian.

-AAAAAAAAH!- gritó dejando salir su rabia.

Aves dormidas en todo el alrededor, salieron disparadas y despavoridas.

Necesitaba desquitarse con algo.

Observó a su alrededor sin encontrar nada y ,finalmente decidiéndose, se aventuró en la espesura del bosque.

Sus lado salvaje habia hecho aparición, dejando expuestos un par de ojos ambarinos.

Corrió, saltó, buscó.

Se detuvo ante un árbol grueso y viejo, que habia soportado el peso del tiempo , orgulloso.

No soportándolo más, estrelló un puño en él. Y otro.. y otro más.

Cada golpe más fuerte y mas rábico que el anterior.

Sus colmillos se acentuaban, bajo sus labios.. pero jamás lo notó. Tampoco noto el color rojizo que iba cubriendo cada vez mas sus nudillos.

Se anesteció a si misma, dejando salir todo y desahogándose.

* * *

><p>--

_**-Zona de clase baja: base el halcón rojo.**_

Ya todos se encontraban reunidos en la pequeña habitación, tal y como lo habian acordado.

Los 3 lobos que formaban al consejo: Jiraiya, Tsunade y Kakashi.

Y todo el escuadrón de lucha, sus combatientes.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Kiba, Chouji, Asuma y Kurenai, Suigetsu, Neji y Ten ten, Hinata y Juugo que ,finalmente, había despertado. Y otros más ...fieles a la causa.

-Les agradesco que hayan venido como se los pedí. - miró al lider del escuadrón y a su mano derecha.- Muchachos hicieron un buen trabajo.

Sasuke y Naruto, asintieron.

-Como todos sabemos, ya Suigetsu lo ha informado, en la zona militante nos están preparando una sorpresa. - Miró a cada hombre en la habitación y se detuvo por un momento en Neji y Ten ten.- Los dos sicarios del festival , sólo fueron el plato de entrada. Me aborrece decir que.. esos hombres venían dispuestos a eliminar a Kenji y.. a ti, Ten Ten.

La castaña, apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada, enojada. Neji a su lado la abrazó por los hombros y su mirada se volvió ,glacial.

-Sin embargo, no es con lo que se inició todo. El solo hecho de haber reforzado la guardia de seguridad, el recluir a la manada a la pobreza y a su suerte. Todo es prueba contundente, de que el gobierno quiere eliminarnos del mapa.

-Todo es prueba de que esos malditos chupasangre, desean tanto la muerte para los lican como nosotros deseamos retorcerles el pescuezo.- La voz del azabache, rencorosa y dura, no sorprendió a nadie. Sin embargo, nadie le contradijo.

Tsunade miró a su compañero y el peli-plateado, suspiró antes de continuar.

-Como dije... esos tipos sólo fueron el aperitivo.- miró al peli-rojo, que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación.- Juugo...- el susodicho levantó la mirada, con la seriedad palpable en sus facciones.-... ya es hora de que nos cuentes todo lo que sabes. Toda la_ verdad_.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y le dieron el paso al joven peli-rojo.

Juugo respiró hondo y mantuvo la mirada en el piso, por un momento.

Cuando la levantó con un brillo de determinación y fuerza interior, dió inicio a su relato.

-Suigetsu tenía razón. El camión desconocido que llegó a la zona militar, es para nosotros señal de problemas. Al parecer el capitán Hidan, a contratado a 8 personas , todas ellas resultado de fusiones y con un increíble deseo de sangre en sus manos. El lider del grupo parece ser un hombre llamado Pain, de cabello anaranjado. No sé mucho más, sólo que Hidan hizo un trato con él y su grupo.

-Eh! ¿y cómo es que sabes todo eso?- el peli-celeste , permaneció con los ojos entrecerrados y lo escrutó esperando respuesta.

De hecho, todos en la habitación tenian el mismo objetivo.

-Puedo entender a las aves y además, hablar con ellas. Todo este tiempo mantuve a una de ellas recorriendo el perímetro , de vez en cuando, en busca de posibles .. intrusos.

-¿Y cómo es que no nos avisaste de los dos sicariso, eh?- ladró el hyuga, con furia contenida.- No estarás fraternizando con ellos ¿verdad?. Después de todo estás errado.- dijo con desprecio.

-Neji!- le reprendió su esposa.

-No envié a mi ave por esos dias, debido a que estaba ocupado ayudando con los puestos para el festival.-

Nadie dijo nada.

Parecía que todo el mundo estaba impactado por las recientes palabras del muchacho.

Una carcajada destrozó el silencio que se había sumido.

El peli-celeste se reía a lágrima suelta, sin siquiera oponer resistencia.

-HAHAHAHA asique el grandote habla con las aves. ¿estás seguro de que no eres el hado del bosque o algo asi?- Juugo, negó con la cabeza y suspiró con pesadez.

-Suigetsu ,ya basta.- dijo el alfa, poniendo un poco de orden al asunto. Miró al Hyuga.- En este lugar no tratamos a los nuestros como si fueran la peor escoria del universo, ¿lo entiendes verdad?, Neji. -

La mirada tan seria de su alfa al mando, lo hizo recapacitar y decir un "lo siento", con el orgullo a un lado.

-Juugo... agradecemos mucho la información que nos has dado. Sin embargo, como todos somos partes de la misma base y manada...trata de confiar mas en nosotros, por favor.- El peli-rojo asintió.-

Sasuke miró con seriedad al peli-plateado y sacó a relucir su opinión.

-Supongo que todo esto significa que , finalmente, podremos atacar.- El alfa asintió y puso ambas manos al frente, sobre el escritorio.

-Es hora de demostrar al gobierno lo equivocados que están al retar a los lobos y... claro. Es tiempo de hacer un par de cambios..¿no les parece?- Un grito de euforia surgió entre todos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y Naruto se apoyó en su hombro con un brazo, sonriendo con una hilera de dientes blancos y relucientes. Hinata y Ten ten, se miraron con complicidad y los demás empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Calma señoritas! esto aún no terminar...- alzó la voz Tsunade y sonrió de lado.- ..Suigetsu..¿Algo que nos pueda ser de ayuda?-

El peli-celeste sonrió con sorna.

* * *

><p><em><strong>--**_

_**-Zona de clase alta: despacho del presidente.**_

Se relamió los dedos manchados en sangre y sonrió con sorna, a la imagen de un peli-blanco en la pantalla de su despacho.

-Asique...¿cómo vas con la basura de la clase alta?- El peli-blanco se carcajeó al ver a un anciano degollado, con la cabeza al lado de su inerte cuerpo.. sin una sóla gota de sangre manchando el suelo.-

-Veo que has comenzado a despedir personal HAHAH- el peli-negro sonrió-

-Era un estorbo... sólo me servía para mantener las apariencias.- Su mirada divertida se borró y observó al peli-blanco- A lo que ibamos...

-Sin duda, mi señor, el grupete que he preparado ... será muy útil.- la voz de Itachi salió gutural y tétrica.-

-Más vale que sea infalible.. por el bién de tu utilidad, capitán..- remarcando la palabra "capitan" a lo último.

-Claro... o seré yo mismo quien los mate a todos.- dijo con aspereza.

-Bién.. que empieze la partida.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>--**_

_Al dia siguiente..._

_**-Zona de clase baja: casa de Tsunade.**_

Ten ten, Hinata y la peli-rubia Tsunade se encontraban tomando una taza de café/ té , mientras discutían lo que se había hablado en la reunión de la base. Suigetsu , masticaba la punta de un trigo , recostado en la pared y Juugo, jugaba con Kenji, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo se supone que nos adentraremos a la zona militar sin un mapa o conocimiento siquiera del lugar?- dijo la peli-castaña resoplando muy masculinamente. Se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de su marido sobre ella.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar.- hinata miró el líquido en la taza que yacía entre sus manos.- Ya esperamos mucho... un poco más no será tanto.- La peli-rubia negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Hinata.. ¿qué no prestaste atención?. No tenemos tiempo, si esperamos un poco más quizá nos invadan y nos exterminen a todos.- la oji-perla se sonrojo y agachó la cabeza.

-Pe-perdona, es que... yo sólo..- La peli-rubia suavizó su mirada.

-Lo siento, sé lo que quieres decir.- recordó la sonrisa torcida de Suigetsu para después dejar caer que no tenía idea de por donde entrar y lo asesinó mentalmente, por jugar con ellos asi.

-Oye Tsunade-oba-chan! No regañes a mi prometida.- el peli-rubio sintió un escalosfrio recorrer su columna vertebral, al ver la mirada amenazante de la curandera.- Y-yo creo que sólo alguien de afuera nos serviría...-

-Dobe..- dijo el uchiha.- Todos los de afuera quieren liquidarnos, ¿recuerdas?

El peli-celeste sonrió complacido y de un salto, salió disparado de la casa.

Todos lo miraron y una gota de incredubilidad se les formó en la cabeza.

-Ese chico es especial...- dijo la peli-rubia.

Todos asintieron, antes de volver a la normalidad.

Juugo carraspeó, haciendo que todos lo miraran. Se apenó un poco y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas antes de hablar.

-Creen que si mando a mis aves, ¿podríamos avanzar?- tragó saliva- Digo.. es posible que al pasar desapercibidas puedan conseguir algo.

Sasuke sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

-Sería de mucha ayuda.-

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

Suigetsu corria, jadeante, con una sonrisa en el rostro esquivando todos los obstáculos.

Lo que había dicho el baka de Naruto le había dado una idea. Una idea que muy , posiblemente, les tendría garantizada una parte de la victoria.

_-...creo que sólo alguien de afuera nos serviría...-_

Volvió a sonreir.- Yo también lo creo, Naruto.

Miró lo poco que le faltaba para llegar a la entrada del bosque.

Seguramente, la peli-rosa que buscaba estaría ya ocupada con los preparativos finales de la construcción.

Saltó hacia la rama de un árbol y al tomarla con ambas manos, se amacó impulsándose hacia arriba. Dió una vuelta en el aire y cayó de pié en la entrada improvisada de la futura casa.

Se sorprendió al no encontrarse con nadie , más que con un castaño que conocia bién.

-Eh!, Kiba..¿has visto a Sakura?- El castaño en cuestión, que tenía la pala metálica metida en un cubo lleno de cemento, lo miró y negó.

Kiba señaló una bolsa a su espalda.

-Es todo lo que encontré al llegar. Probablemente, fué a recorrer el bosque en busca de sus hierbas medicinales.- Tomó la carga de cemento y la acercó a la pila de tejas. -

-Quizás ...- dijo el peli-celeste- acercándose al borde y sentándose, de tal forma que una de sus piernas quedara colgando.

Una visión un tanto particular le llamó la atención, y tragó saliva antes de decir:

-Aunque quizás te equivoques..- miró de reojo a Kiba- Ey.. ustedes usarán pintura roja para la casa?

-No ,¿por qué?-

-Porque creo que Sakura se ha roto los nudillos, sino es que ambas manos.- y saltó apresurado, siendo seguido por Kiba que al ver a la peli-rosada se preocupó.

Sakura estaba sudada ,con el cabello revuelto, la misma ropa de ayer y con un detalle un tanto resaltable: sus manos sangraban.

Se la había pasado toda la noche golpeando el árbol, hasta que sus músculos le dolieran, hasta que desahogara hasta la última gota de resentimiento o enojo y hasta que la piel de sus nudillos se desgarrara y un par de dedos se le quebraran.

Sus ojos lucían apagados y el cansancio la consumia. Pero se obligó a sonreir al ver a un par de muchachos conocidos acercándose a ella.

-Hola chicos..- dijo con voz rasposa. Estaba sedienta.

-S-sakura?...-

-Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Estás bién?- kiba hizo ademán de tomar sus manos pero ella se alejó y desvió la mirada , al notar la del chico sobre ella.

- Estoy bién..- Suigetsu frunció el ceño con enojo y por primera vez desde que la conocia , la reprochó.

-Que mierda hiciste para dejar tus manos asi?. ¿Acaso _te valoras tan poco_?- La peli-rosada abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió que las lágrimas volvían a acumularse.

-Cállate! Tú no sabes nada de mi!- quizó apretar las manos en un puño pero una punzada de dolor la hicieron recordar que no podía.

Suigetsu cansado de todo aquello, la tomó del brazo y miró a Kiba.

-La llevaré con Tsunade y volveré a ayudarte.- Kiba solo asintió, aún incrédulo por la actitud del peli-celeste. - En cuanto a ti, idiota. Vendrás conmigo..-

La tomó en brazos y la cargó, dirigiéndose a la casa que hacia muy poco acababa de abandonar.

No le dedicó ni una sóla mirada y mucho menos la palabra.

Sakura que iba con pesar en sus brazos, se sintió verdaderamente mal. No por lo que se habia provocado.. sino por la actitud tan distante que Suigetsu había adoptado hacia ella.

**-/-**

* * *

><p><strong>**

**Woooliiis! ahjdahjasjh y que piensan? Perdonen padecí un momento de cero inspiración y bueno puede que se note en este cap heheh pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado. Algun comentario? Una crítica? Una sugerencia?.Les aseguro que la emoción esta por venir... una emoción más emocionante. xD Los jamooooooo!**


	10. 9- Preparar y Planificar: infiltrada

**Zona de clase baja: Casa del alfa.**

**-/-**

**-/-**

El lugar de reunión común que solían tener los miembros de la base, ya no parecia tan tranquilo como solia serlo.

Los hombres se movían con maestria, acomodando armamento, revisando los mapas y bosquejos de posibles entradas hacia el lado mílico.

Shikamaru acomodaba cajas con municiones y partes, al igual que armas terminadas. Las personas que buscaban un arma en particular o incluso mejorar la suya propia, acudían a él sin dudarlo.

Neji Hyuga y Asuma revisaban el perimetro alrededor de la muralla junto con otro par de hombres a su cargo. Si surgían problemas necesitaban una posible via de escape. Por lo que no estaban a la vista en ese lugar.

Aunque claro.. si ellos querian exterminarlos, nada les serviria por mucho tiempo.

Necesitaban trazar un plan más sólido, pero sin la seguridad de una entrada al otro lado ,ellos no contaban con una base segura para pensarlo adecuadamente.

Jiraiya entrenaba y pulia los movimientos de algunos miembros.

Kakashi recorria el lugar, con mapa en mano y asegurándose de que tenían lo necesario.

Se paró en seco frente al licán de los problemas y sin despegar su ojo del mapa, lo interrogó.

-Shikamaru..¿Has visto a Sasuke y a Naruto?- el peli-castaño, que llevaba una lente de aumento en el ojo derecho, con lecturas sobre las piezas y posibles fusiones entre ellas, frunció el ceño. Tenía dos piezas que no encajaban...-

-No. Probablemente, ya esten cruzando la puerta..- alzó la mirada y lo vió con su típica pereza en ella, pero con una leve sonrisa ladeada.-

En ese mismo instante , Sasuke y Juugo ingresaban al lugar. Parecía que buscaban algo..

Cuando ,finalmente, dieron con ese "algo" que buscaban.. caminaron hacia él.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza y rió ,levemente.

-Uno de dos Shikamaru. Vaya!.. si fueran dos de dos ya serías mejor que yo.- El susodicho, bufó con sorna.

-Muchachos..- dijo el alfa, sintiendo a dos presencias muy conocidas cerca de él.-

-Kakashi, ¿cómo van con los preparativos?-

El susodicho abrió los brazos como abarcando toda la habitación.

-Asi es como estamos..-

-Tienen el armamento necesario?- Kakashi miró al peli-castaño a su lado. Se encontraba rebuscando algo en una de sus cajas.

-Shik..-

-Si, yo diria que ya lo tenemos todo.. claro que ..aún no logro unir algunas piezas pero no cuenten con mi fracaso.-

El peli-azabache asintió y miró a Jiraiya con algunos miembros de la base entrenando, probablemente, puliendo algunas cosas y asegurándose de que tenían bien protegida la espalda.

Continuó recorriendo con la mirada, el lugar...

-Neji y Asuma no están. Salieron a buscar una posible fisura en la gran muralla..- Dobló el mapa entre sus manos y miró al peli-azabache.- Alguna novedad en lo de Tsunade?-

- Ella y las chicas están haciendo bombas caseras y ...-suspiró con pesadez- está dándoles un curso rápido de primeros auxilios.-

-No es mala idea...- Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido.-

-No estarán pensando que las mujeres vendrán con nosotros o si?-

-No estoy seguro todavía. Es muy probable que las necesitemos cerca..- dijo con seriedad.

Juugo que escuchaba atento la charla, se preguntó como estaría cierta peli-rosa.

Gracias a ella había sido capaz de decir por completo la verdad de su don y además, empezar a sentirse más fuerte por si mismo.

Una idea le vino a la mente.

Miró a Sasuke a su lado, discutiendo con el alfa, totalmente en contra de que las mujeres estuvieran cerca al momento de la pelea.

No... aquello, probablemente, no funcionaría.

-No estoy de acuerdo, más vale que lo sepas.- dijo el peli-azabache. Suspiró luego de un rato y se cruzó de brazos.- Juugo envió un par de aves a recorrer el perímetro que nosotros no podemos invadir. Quizás tengamos suerte y nos traigan información que nos pueda servir.

-Gran idea, juugo.- el peli-rojo asintió.- Por cierto... ¿Suigetsu no ha recordado nada?

-Ese dientes de serrucho..- Sasuke se acercó a la mesa de armamento e inspeccionó las armas.- Estuvo un rato entre nosotros pero después ,salió disparado como alma que lleva al diablo.

El peli-plata frunció el ceño.

-Eh! Sasuke!- el peli-castaño lanzó algo al aire y Sasuke lo atrapó con seguridad, aún con la mirada gacha.- Digamos que le hice un par de retoques..- dijo el Nara.

Miró con atención lo que tenía entre las manos.

Era su Katana.

No parecía tener nada diferente en ella, aparte de la joya roja y blanca en el centro del mango.

-Con Tsunade hemos estado investigando las propiedades ,de las corrientes de poder ,que posee el cuerpo de todos nosotros. Esta corriente a la que antes se le decía "_Chacra_" es capaz de concentrarse y generar.. algo así como..poderes.- señaló el mango de la espada.- Esa piedra de allí, está hecha con parte de tu ADN y es capaz de magnificar y concentrar todo tu chacra, en la katana.

Sasuke miró la espada.

En sí , la misma no le pertenecía.. pero no podía separarse de algo que en un tiempo había pertenecido a su padre.

Con ella tenía frescos sus objetivos y nunca olvidaba a la persona que deseaba destruir con todos sus animos.

Apretó el mango y sintió la rabia y el anhelo de ,finalmente, ver cumplido su cometido principal.

La katana empezó a brillar y a destellar, provocando que la luz del lugar se alterara y parpadeara. Emitía chispas de electricidad y un sonido parecido al de las aves en bandada.

Kakashi miró con asombro y satisfacción , Shikamaru sonreía con orgullo ante el descubrimiento que la curandera y él habían hecho y, por último, juugo relajó la mirada al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de sus aves.

-Eh! Grandote!- el peli-rojo se acercó hasta el ingeniero de armas y lo vió rebuscar algo entre sus cosas- Cuando no contemos con tu poderosa fuerza destructora... necesitarás esto.- el peli-castaño le tendió un par de protectores de metal pulido , para los nudillos y parte de la mano, como si fueran guantes sin dedos.

Los mismos tenían una especie de marca grabada, tres aspas negras y en medio de esta.. una pequeña joya ovalada de color rojo.

-Ya podrás pelear como se debe..- le dijo shikamaru.

Juugo sonrió, contento porque ,finalmente, se valdria de su propio poder y no de la bestia salvaje que habitaba en su interior.

Aunque aquel ser, también era parte de su esencia.

Pensó que sería de gran ayuda si le apeteciera aparecer en medio de la pelea y no mataba a ninguno de sus colegas.

-Ya puedes estar orgulloso, Nara.- le dijo Sasuke.

**-/-**

**-/-**

_**Zona de clase de baja: llegando a la casa de Tsunade. **_

Kurenai, caminaba apresurada con el cargamento de uniformes y una bolsa llena de vendas.

Tenía que apresurarse a repartir a cada uno la prenda que le correspondía antes de que ya no tuvieran tiempo, ni para beber agua.

Oyó una explosión y se detuvo en seco. Su mirada rubí se detuvo en una casa en particular, de la que salía el humo.

Tragó saliva y dejó las cosas en el suelo, para correr con la preocupación presente en sus facciones.

Azotó la puerta , asustando a los habitantes de la misma. Iba a gritar para saber si todos estaban bién o preguntar que estaba pasando, pero abrió los ojos incrédula al ver a una peli-rubia, una oji-perla y una peli-castaña muy conocidas para ella , pintadas de negro por el humo de la explosión.

Las 3 chicas miraron a la persona que se acababa de aparecer por la puerta.

Parecía muerta de la preocupación.

-Upss!- dijo Ten ten.

-L-lo sentimos, Kurenai-san.- hinata que ya se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, agachó la mirada.

Tsunade sólo se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de sorna en los labios.

-Pues yo no lo siento. Siempre hay que provar la mercancia para ver si es buena, cierto?-

La oji-rubí soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Es taan normal viniendo de ti ,Tsunade.- le dijo la peli-negra

-Pues si... ya me conoces Kurenai.-

-Bién.. pero asegúrate de no terminar herida, que te necesitamos en la batalla.- miró para ver donde había dejado sus cosas. Encontrándose con algo particularmente, preocupante.- Esa no es..?

Frente a sus ojos, Suigetsu se acercaba cada vez más a la casa, con una peli-rosada con las manos sangrantes y la cabeza gacha, en brazos.

Su mirada era seria y fria, cosa poco común en él. Puesto que nadie lo había visto tan molesto, y mucho menos, por tanto tiempo.

-Me dejas pasar?- el peli-celeste la miró sin ningún atisbo de emoción más que la frialdad.

Kurenai se apartó y lo dejó entrar.

Tan rápido como hubo ingresado con la peli-rosa en brazos, las 3 mujeres se amontonaron a su alrededor preocupadas.

-Maldición, ¿que rayos le paso esta ves?- la peli-rubia tenía una mirada llena de preocupación y enojo.

El peli-celeste ignorándola, olímpicamente, se adentró en el cuarto contiguo para dejárla en la cama.

La miró , aún perdida en sus propios pensamientos, y sólo por un momento sus ojos volvieron a brillar con tristeza.

-Sakura-chan..- la oji-perla se sentó a su lado.

Miró sus dedos.

La piel de sus nudillos parecía desgarrada y sangrante. Una de sus muñecas estaba inflamada y colorada.

La miró a ella... parecía ida, en una especie de trance.

Ten ten , parada a su lado la miró con la misma preocupación en cada poro de su piel.

Kurenai que aún observaba la extraña escena, tragó saliva y se apresuró a ir por sus cosas y largarse.

Sabía que al alfa le interesaría saber de lo ocurrido.

-Fuí a buscarla. Cuando la vimos llegar, Kiba y yo, ya venía con las manos destrozadas.- dijo con seriedad el peli-celeste.

-¿Donde estaba?- le preguntó Tsunade.

-Venía del bosque.- la peli-rubia asintió y de un momento a otro, estrelló el puño en la pared, haciéndole un agujero.

-N-no...- la voz rota y rasposa de la peli-rosa les llamó la atención.- N-no se lo digan a nadie más..

-Me encargaré de detener a Kurenai. A este paso ya debe de estar cercana a decirle todo a Kakashi.- avanzó unos cuantos pasos , cuando la voz de la peli-rosa lo detuvo.

-Suigetsu..G-gracias.- el susodicho asintió y corrió, dispuesto a detener a la peli-negra.

-Chicas...- ambas jovenes miraron a la peli-rubia.- .. traigan todo lo necesario para lavar y desinfectar sus heridas, por favor.-

-Hai!- ambas se apresuraron a hacer lo pedido por la curandera.

Cuando Tsunade se vió sóla en la habitación con la joven herida , se acercó a ella. Se sentó a un lado de su cama, en el piso y suspiró.

-Cuéntame..- dijo con paciencia.

Después de un corto silencio, la oji-jade la miró con una sonrisa renovada y el típico brillo de vida en sus ojos.

-Necesitaba descargarme, Tsunade. Perdón por preocuparte.- finalmente, allí estaba la vivaz peli-rosada que tanto habían aprendido a querer.

-Bién.-

**-/-**

**-/-**

Kurenai corría , jadeando y tomando aire con rapidez.

Cada vez estaba más y más cerca de la casa del alfa.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar una mano tiró de su brazo, deteniéndola en el camino. Debido a la fuerza del agarre, sus cosas fueron a parar al piso y ella sintió que su cuerpo se pegaba al piso.

Miró al causante de su abrupto parate. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y trató de safarse.

-Suigetsu?, ¿qué haces?- el peli-celeste la miró con seriedad, sin una pisca de gracia en la cara.

-No se lo digas a los demás-

-¿por qué habría de hacerte caso?. Esto es algo que le concierne mucho a Kakashi.- el peli-celeste asintió.

-Lo sé. Pero Sakura nos pidió que los demás no supieran nada.-

La peli-negra lo meditó por un segundo y ,finalmente, se tranquilizó y dejó de removerse.

Asintió.

-Está bién, no diré nada.-

-Gracias.-

Ninguno de los dos se dió cuenta, de que alguien los observaba detras de las hojas de los árboles.

-Bién.. me iré a ver a la idiota peli-rosada que tengo de amiga.- La oji-rubi rió un poco por el comentario.

-Okey, yo levantaré esto y lo entregaré.

Miró al joven peli-celeste alejarse caminando por donde había venido.

Sonrió levemente, al parecer le habían tocado el corazon duro que siempre llevaba encima.

Un sonido de aleteo cercano le llamó la atención y miró con sorpresa al avecilla que se había posado en su hombro.

Le sonrió y se adentró, con las cosas ya ordenadas en las cajas, al lugar de encuentro.

**-/-**

**-/-**

Kurenai se agachó con agilidad y el pajarillo aleteó hacia arriba ,alarmado por el repentino ataque.

La peli-negra sonrió con sorna y miró a su atacante, para después levantarse y tomar la estrella ninja, estacada en la pared.

-Buen reflejo, Kurenai.- le dijo el peli-plata.

-Si no los tuviera, Kakashi-sensei... con seguridad me habrías rebanado el cráneo ¿verdad?- el susodicho asintió.

Tanto Sasuke como Juugo y shikamaru, suspiraron con pesadez mientras una gota al estilo anime les caía por la cabeza.

En todo lo que llevaban del dia ahí dentro, ya lo había hecho como unas ocho veces con otros miembros de la base.

-Buenos reflejos, buena defensa.- dijo tomando la estrella que la joven le pasaba. -Qué nos traes?

-Uniformes... umm y vendas.-

-Es comveniente que los tomemos ahora, a después que estaremos muy centrados en otros detalles.- dijo el peli-azabache.

-Exacto.- dijo ella.

El ave que hacía rato se había posado en su hombro, se acercó a juugo y se posó en el dedo que este ,amablemente, le ofrecía.

El peli-rojo le acarició la cabecita y el lomo, como agradeciéndole.

El ave comenzó a trinar y el la miraba con atención, procesando la información.

-Veo que una de tus aves a vuelto.- dijo el peli-plata, viendo al peli-rojo.- Qué rapidez.

-No. No es una de las aves que envié hacia la zona Mílica.- Su mente era un caos en ese momento.

_Sakura-san esta herida..?._

_Y Suigetsu no quiere que nadie se entere de ello. _

¿Cómo salir sin que nadie de los que estuvieran ahí sospecharan de sus palabras?

-Y qué te dijo?- dijo el peli-azabache con las manos metidas en la caja ,como rebuscando algo en su interior.

-Qué fuera , en la manada, no hay moros en la costa.-

-Bién. Mantener un ojo incluso dentro es una buena forma de asegurarse.- El peli-plata miró a la peli-negra.- No viste, a Asuma y a..?

Miró la puerta con ánsias.

Miró a su alrededor con disimulo, mientras acariciaba al ave y le decía _Buen trabajo_.

Todos parecían sumidos en sus que haceres. Sonrió y se encaminó hacia afuera.

-Volveré , iré a darle un nuevo perímetro al ave.- dijo , justificando cualquier motivo de su salida.

Sasuke que sostenía una máscara de ave entre sus manos, miró de reojo al peli-rojo que salía en ese instante.

Por más de que no pudiera comunicarse con las aves.. reconocía las diferentes expresiones que sus compañeros hacian.

Y la de Juugo no había sido agradable, precisamente.

-_Algo anda mal.-_ pensó para si.

-/-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Z.B: Casa de Tsunade.<strong>_

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

-Gracias.- dijo la peli-rosada con una sonrisa llena de sentimiento.

Suigetsu al fondo de la habitación, sintió que finalmente podía respirar.

Le había preocupado verla en ese estado: con las manos ensangrentadas y posiblemente ,dedos quebrados.

5 , para ser exactos. E incluso una muñeca lesionada.

Aunque aquello, seguro tenía que ver con la brusca transformación del peli-rojo y su agarre.

Pero lo que más miedo le había dado, era la mirada tan vacia que había visto en sus ojos.

Sakura se miró las manos completamente vendadas.

Tsunade la había curado con sus habilidades, pero aún así le pidió que mantuviera las vendas allí por precaución.

Le había curado la muñeca inflamada y al parecer fisurada y los dedos que se había quebrado en su momento de debilidad.

Lo único que aún no había sanado del todo era la zona de la piel, en sus nudillos. El tejido allí se habia dañado mucho... ella claro había insistido en que... con un unguento que ella podía preparar, estaría como nuevo en un par de días.

Las bajó y dejó sobre su regazo.

Suspiró y miró hacia un costado, encontrándose con Suigetsu a su lado.

-Baaaaaka- le dijo él, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó de la cintura, como una niña pequeña abrazada a su pierna.

-Perdóname, Sui-chan!.- el la miró con ternura y felicidad, ya volvía a ser la misma.-Gracias por.. todo.

-Es bueno que vuelvas a ser tu misma, Saku-chan- fingió que estaba en un apuro.- Pero el que estés tan cerca de mi ingle no ayuda, sabes?

La joven se separó de él con una mirada de reproche y una sonrisa en los labios, cosa que no coincidía con entre si.

-Ya estamos de nuevo, pervertido.-

Oyeron que un par de cubiertos se caían en la cocina y que a estos, le seguían risotadas.

Ambos sonrieron y de nueva cuenta, se pusieron serios.

-Escucha, Sakura. ¿Tu vienes de afuera cierto?- ella sonrió con sorna.-

-Muy perspicaz, tiburoncito.-

-Ya! hablo enserio, bromista.- ella asintió.- Genial!

Una gran sonrisa ladeada surgió en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron de espectación.

-¿Cómo y por donde entraste?-

Sakura miró la emoción en sus ojos. Era como un niño pequeño ,con juguete nuevo.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- No era tan estúpida. Sabía que si quería saber aquello era por una MUY buena razón.

El peli-celeste suspiró. No sería tan fácil.

-No me lo dirás así sin más, cierto?- la peli-rosada sonrió, confirmándo su pregunta.

-Bién...- prepárate, esto es un poco largo.

_El peli-celeste se dedicó a contarle acerca de la larga y duradera enemistad entre los lobos y vampiros. Le contó la tragedia y las grandes pérdidas que habpia generado la guerra civil. _

_Con ella, los vampiros habían logrado hacerse con el poder y arrellanarlos en un rincón, obligándo a los hombres lobo a vivir en condiciones precarias. _

_Le contó acerca de la base "Halcón rojo" y como se habían asociado algunos miembros combatientes u hombres con habilidades especiales, para asegurarse de vigilar a los vampiros y de investigarlos todo lo que pudieran para mantenerse vivos y a la espectativa de una oportunidad. _

_-_Una oportunidad?- dijo la joven.

-Exacto!. El momento adecuado para poder atacarlos y demostrar que por mas recluidos que nos tengan, no daremos nuestro brazo a torcer y lucharemos hasta el final!- dijo con emoción.

-Pero Sui-chan!, Tú no eres un hombre lobo.- El sólo asintió rascándose una mejilla con un dedo.-

-Lo sé pero.. ellos siempre me dieron la bienvenida a su manada y les estoy muy agradecido. Además.. son personas maravillosas.- Sintió un golpecito en su cabeza y al mirar hacia arriba dió con una peli-rubia que lo veía con una sonrisa verdadera.

-Nosotros también te queremos aunque no lo demostremos muy amenudo.- Hinata y Ten ten al fondo reían encantadas, con la situación.

-Entonces..¿ya empezaron con los preparativos?- dijo la oji-verde.

Tanto Tsunade como el peli-celeste se miraron y asintieron.

-Ya estamos alistándonos.- La peli-rosada miro a un punto cualquieran en la habitación.

_Asique a eso se debía tanta desconfianza al principio. Tanto movimiento y el ataque de los sicarios. _

_A eso se debía que no confiaran en ella en un principio. _

Todas la piezas del rompecabezas ,finalmente, encajaban.

Pensó en como había logrado colarse hacia el lado de la manada.

No había sido fácil.

-Cruzar no es para nada fácil.- dijo cerrándo los ojos y recordando.- Tienen una rutina muy bién aprendida y estricta. Incluso a pesar de que estuve muchos dias observándo su rutina, pude encontrar una fisura con mucha dificultad.

Lo tienen todo tan bién organizado ,que cualquier cambio dentro de la rutina puede levantar sospechas.

Hinata y Ten ten se habían acercado ,movidas por la increíble historia y la emoción de la misma.

Tsunade permanecia escuchando con atención y Suigetsu de igual manera, procesándolo todo.

-Cual fué la fisura que encontráste?- le preguntó el peli-celeste.

-Guardias peresozos.- recordó lo estúpidos que se habían visto aquellos civiles, haciendo juegos entre ellos, apostando a cual de ellos era el que más resistía en un pie. Incluso otros bostezando.- Hasta los más entrenados sucumben a la pereza.

La sección de la muralla que escogí fué la zona cercana a los bunquers. -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Venga ya. No me digas que te montaste en uno y los atropellaste bestialmente?- Ella sonrió aún más.

-Enfrentarse a muchos guardias es complicado y agotador, cuando no tienes verdaderas ganas de luchar. Pero .. si lo pienzas bién.. usar a uno sólo es mucho más fácil.- Tsunade sonrió complacida. Los demás miraban a Sakura incrédulos.- Me encargué de conseguir uno de sus uniformes. - Se sonrojó.- Me costó un poco esa parte pero lo logré y noqueé a uno de ellos. Tomé sus armas y lo metí conmigo en el bunquer. Esos hermosos tanques tienen un sistema de seguridad a base de identificación de huellas. Asique apoyé su mano en la pantalla y até un trozo de piedra al acelerador, apuntándo a los idiotas peresozos.

-La distracción perfecta.- dijo la peli-rubia.- Un bunquer que solo uno de ellos tiene permiso de manipular. Un idiota dormido en horas de trabajo con la mano apoyada. Aunque ... la piedra?- miró a la peli-rosa.

-Sí...bueno, en realidad como era obvio que se dieran cuenta de un intruso...decidí jugar un poco con los cables ehehe.-

-Asique...-

-Manipulé el sistema de tal manera que sólo fuera capaz de hacer una cosa: acelerar siempre hacia adelante.- asintió con gusto.- A simple vista es como si el chip de la computadora se hubiera quemado ehehe-

-Miren a la sabandija.- dijo el peli-celeste sonriendo con humor.- Toda una estratagema y además sabe de informática.

-JA-JA..- fingió la peli-rosa.- Supongo que ser invitada de un científico por algunos años tiene sus ventajas.- dijo.

-Mierda!, eso significa... que en realidad.. no tenemos ninguna fisura.- musitó la peli-rubia.

-No del todo..- miraron a Hinata.- ..como bién dijo Sakura-chan.. siempre hay soldados que bajan la guardia. Si nos aseguramos de que nunca esperen nuestro ataque...-

-Pero es muy arriesgado.- insistió Ten ten- Ellos se están preparando para atacarnos y no sabemos cuando. ¿Qué pasa si es justo lo que querían?

-Es verdad. Es muy probable que ellos piensen en eso. -hizo una mueca con los labios- Justo como abejas a la miel.

-Chicas. Encantadoras y sensuales chicas..- dijo el peli-celeste levantándose.- Que no recuerdan? Incluso los más entrenados sucumben a la pereza.- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, con una bomba en las manos.

El azote de la puerta , los sacó de su charla. Todos posaron su mirada en el peli-rojo que entraba con la mirada brillante de preocupación.

-Juugo!- dijo la peli-rosa con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es que todos van a azotar a mi puerta el dia de hoy?- dijo con pesar la peli-rubia.- Nadie tiene compasión.

-Eh!, grandote que haces?- le dijo con un saludo Suigetsu.-

-Sakura-san...¿esta bién?. Una de mis aves me informó..- ella sonrió con algo de melancolía.

-Lo siento. No quería preocupar a nadie.- el peli-rojo suspiró.- Ya estoy bién.

-Ya puedes respirar con alivio Juugo.- Dijo Ten ten empujándolo levemente, por la espalda para que entrara y asi cerrar la puerta.

-Entonces ..como decía: podemos usar estas bombas con somníferos. Como los lacrimógenos pero con un efecto más calmo.

-Eso sería perfecto para no delatar su presencia.- dijo la oji-verde.- Bién pensado, pezecito.

-Ella..- Tsunade le confirmó el pensamiento.

-Ya lo sabe todo.-

Pensó en la idea que se le había ocurrido en la casa del alfa.

Miró a la peli-rosa hablando con Suigetsu, que hacía gestos raros con las manos y bromeaba de vez en cuando haciendo reir a Sakura y a las demás chicas.

Tsunade se había alejado a hacer té.

Quizás sería mejor consultarlo primero con la curandera.

La siguió y la llamo por el nombre, para captar su atención. Ella sólo le indicó que se sentara en una silla , frente a la mesa.

Tsunade se movía con calma, preparando las cosas en una bandeja para la infusión.

Hacer cosas cotidianas como esa, le despejaban la mente y le daban más espacio para pensar mejor.

-¿Qué necesitabas, muchacho?- El peli-rojo vaciló por un momento, luego suspiró y lo soltó.

-Me preguntaba si no sería mejor pedirle a Sakura-san que fuese con nosotros al campo de batalla.- La rubia detuvo sus movimientos y se volteó a él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, Hinata y Ten ten ya están siendo preparadas, por mi, para eso.- el agachó la mirada.

-Escuché a Sasuke-san discutir con Kakashi, el no está de acuerdo. Kakashi-sensei... tampoco piensa que sea una buena idea pero es lo único que le queda. Lo ví en sus ojos. - Tsunade suspiró y miró el piso.

-Además... la señora Ten ten tiene a Kenji y Hinata-san ...bueno, Naruto...-

-Sí, se a lo que te refieres. Además, seguro también lo pensaste por la experiencia de Sakura en curación y por sus habilidades de combate.- El asintió.- Mierda, ahora si que me siento más culpable que antes.

Guardaron silencio, escuchando el murmullo de los demás en la otra habitación.

-Pero Sakura ..Sasuke tampoco querrá.- dijo Tsunade. No era tonta.

Lo mucho que el joven lican había pasado vigilando y velando por la peli-rosa cuando habia estado débil y recuperándose de tanto veneno en su cuerpo, le habían convencido de que ella era importante para él.

Aunque no lo admitiera claro.

Ella además ya era importante para el alfa. Y para ella... y quizás para todos.

Pero la chica era fuerte y decidida, era su desición y de nadie más.-pensó.

-Bién.. pero será una infiltrada.- Juugo asintió.

El cielo se había oscurecido por completo, dándo paso a una noche calma, sin estrellas y con la luna ,brillante en lo alto, como única compañia.

Ten ten y Juugo se habían ido.

Sólo Hinata quedaba ya, junto con Tsunade , Suigetsu y la peli-rosada.

Naruto aún no había vuelto de su recorrido, junto con los demás soldados y muy probablemente, se hubiese quedado a entrenar con Sasuke y los demás.

Hinata estaba un poco desconcertada.

Tanto ella como Sakura , se habían percatado de que Tsunade y Suigetsu , que se habían alejado para darles espacio a las jovenes para hablar, cuchicheaban y discutian entre ellos.

Una actitud bastante rara.. ya que siempre estaban lanzándose pullas mutuamente.

-Umm... está todo bién?- dijo Sakura, rompiendo su burbuja.

Los dos se miraron con ojos afilados y seguros. Asintieron y se acercaron a las dos.

. Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar y esperamos.. que Tú Hinata-chan, mantengas el secreto.- La susodicha abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintió.

-Verás Sakura...- empezó Tsuande- .. estuve enseñando a Hinata-chan y Ten Ten primeros auxilios y demás, para llevarnoslas a ambas.. al campo de batalla.- La ojijade abrió los ojos y asintió, dándole a entender a la rubia que continuara.- Pero.. Sasuke y Kakashi no están de acuerdo en dejarlas ir con nosotros. Ambas tienen algo muy importante de lo que cuidar.. Ten ten a Kenji y Hinata.. tu eres muy valiosa para Naruto.

La oji-perla agachó al cabeza pensativa, ante las palabras de Tsunade.

-Sakura-chan..-continuó Suigetsu.- Ya que eres muy buena en lo que haces y tienes experiencia de primera mano en curar a personas, queremos que seas tú quién nos acompañe. Además, tienes experiencia en combate.. al menos.. eso creo ¿verdad?.-

La pelirosada asintió , pero se negó a dejarlos seguir.

-Pero no entiendo.. ¿que no se supone que ellos no quieren a hembras en el grupo?- Miró a la curandera.- No te ofendas Tsunade, tu eres muy fuerte y además sabes pelear como una verdadera guerrera.

La peli-rubia sonrió con orgullo.

-Serás nuestra infiltrada..- dijo Suigetsu.- Usarás nuestro uniforme y te colarás entre nuestras filas.

-Pero ¿como?- miró a ambos- No creo que Kakashi o Sasuke, sean tan distraídos como para no notar que alguien se ha colado.

-Te haremos entrar.- comentó la peli-rubia, al momento de escuchar la puerta abriéndose.

-Holap!- dijo un conocido peli-rubio, entrando con los brazos hacia atrás de manera relajada. Juugo ,con un paquete entre las manos, lo seguía.-

-Naruto-kun.- dijo la oji-perla.

El susodicho la miró y sonrió con dulzura para ella, haciéndola sonrojar.

Se acercó hasta ella y saludando a Sakura por un beso en el cachete, abrazó a Hinata-chan y la sentó en sus piernas.

La oji-perla sentia que moriria en cualquier momento pero aprovechó la situación y disfrutó del momento.

-Y bién?- el chico de la sonrisa amplia y zorruna, los miró a todos.- ¿Por qué tanto secreteo?

-Juugo lo trajiste?- preguntó Suigetsu.

El peli-rojo se acercó con la bolsa y se lo tendió.

-Seguro que es de su talla?- le dijo el peli-celeste.

-Suigetsu!- reprendió Tsunade.

-Okey, okey.- tendió el paquete a Sakura y ella lo tomó.

-Naruto.. necesitamos que nos hagas un enorme favor.- La peli-rubia lo miró con seriedad.

Naruto dejó de lado su típica sonrisa y se puso serio. Al parecer la peli-rubia iba enserio y el .. la escucharia.

Sus ojos celestes la miraron con atención.

-Necesitamos que dejes a Sakura colarse en tu escuadrón.-

Meditó la situación y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿P-por qué? -miró a la peli-rosa que se tenía la mirada fija en el paquete que Suigetsu le había dado.- ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué?-

-Sakura , aceptas?- preguntó el peli-celeste.

_La peli-rosada había estado sumida en sus pensamientos. _

_Había estado buscando siempre una razón al ¿por qué? de que las personas que una vez había amado ,la abandonaran._

_Lo cierto era, que habían personas que quizás era necesario que aparecieran , estuvieran contigo y se fueran después. Dejando detrás de ellos algo de gran valor. _

_Pensó que a pesar de que su pasado no fuera un cuento de hadas, precisamente, había logrado formarse como toda una mujer de caracter, que cuidaba de las personas que pudiera con sus conocimientos, que se valía por si misma, que tenía mucho por delante y que además... ahora... estaba rodeada de personas que la querian. _

_Y mucho, más aún, había descubierto que lo para ser feliz .. la única que debería amarse , en primer lugar, era ella. _

_Todo ese tiempo... la clave siempre había estado a su lado. En ella misma._

_Sin darse cuenta... había obtenido mucho más. _

Sonrió de lado y miró a todos con un brillante deseo de aventura.

-Acepto.

-OH SI! NENA! Ya rugiste!- alabó el peli-celeste.

Naruto no entendia nada.

-Verás ,Uzumaki..- comenzó la peli-rubia- Sakura nos ayudará en la batalla, como sanadora. Me apoyará con los heridos.

Un carraspeó la hizo continuar.

-...Y también peleará claro.-

-Acepto. No veo la razón por la que Sakura-chan no pueda hacerlo.- La señaló con un dedo- Si tiene las agallas para gritar y golpear a Sasuke, sin duda alguna puede pelear a nuestro lado.- dijo con sorna, recibiendo un leve golpe de parte de la oji-jade en el brazo.

-OJOJOJO...- suigetsu restregó sus manos entre si- ..Sabía que me iba a divertir mucho.

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! chaaaaaaaaaan! que les parece! ahjsdgasjhdashj lo mejor se acerca ,se RE acerca! hahahaha**

**¿Qué creen que pase con Sakura colada en las filas? ¿Qué plan se va a decidir entre ellos para cruzar la barrera? ¿Qué estarán haciendo los malos? ¿que pasó con Sai? ¿E Ino? CHAN! esperen a leer más y esas dudas se van a ver aclaradas hehehe . Besoteeeees LOS JAMO!**

**EL REVIEW ME ALIMENTA. No quieren que quede famélica o si? ahhaa **

**Dejen sus coments, sus criticas o sugerencias o un simple saludin.- Saku fuera.**


	11. 10- Prejuicios: ¿estás a la altura?

**Zona de clase alta: lugar -Desconocido.**

**-/-**

**-/-**

Se removió incómoda en su lugar.

Una punzada de dolor la hizo gemir y evitar moverse con demasiado brusquedad.

Sentía el cuerpo tan pesado como el plomo.

Parpadeó tratando de que sus ojos se abrieran.. pero estaba agotada.

Lo único que hacia era dormir, pero aún asi no era suficiente.

Era como si su cuerpo tuviera una fuga y toda su energía se colara por ese lugar, hacia afuera.

Abrió sus ojos tanto como le fue posible, y el rubio de su cabello empapado en sangre seca, en el piso frente a ella, llamó su atención.

Cuando aún era humana había amado demasiado su cabello.

Recordó que le había prometido a su madre, que se lo dejaría tan largo como rapunzel, cuando aún era una niña.

Sonrió levemente.

-Oh vaya... miren que sonrisa tan inusual.- todo rastro de emoción se desvaneció. - ¿Qué pasa mi amor?, ¿No le sonries a tu esposo?

***Ino Pov***

_Me sentía vacia, casi como un contenedor. _

_Aunque quizás aquella palabra me describía perfectamente, en estos momentos: un __**contenedor.**_

_Un cuerpo inerte con el alma de una joven que debería de estar muerta. _

Su llamado _**"esposo"**_ no hablaba.

Lo maldijo en su mente, por haberle robado la vida cuando había tenido tanto por delante.

De alguna manera, su _yo _humano se había borrado y había creado una nueva Ino. Alguien fria y distante.

Extrañaba a aquella Ino.

La que siempre reía de las tonterias de sus amigos e, incluso, de las que ella misma hacia. La que se esforzaba al máximo para cumplir sus metas, la que sonreía con sinceridad y la que odiaba a todos los pervertidos del mundo.

_Aunque aquella parte la seguía conservando.- _pensó.

La que salía con chicos y se divertía con sus amigas. La que amaba los días lluviosos, sentada en su sofá favorito y tomaba café ,con una buena novela.

Una mano bajo su mentón, la hizo volver de golpe a la realidad.

Sus ojos opácos y perdidos, miraron otro par, más oscuro y con el doble de frialdad que ella expresaba.

***Fin del POV de Ino***

El negro y el azul , se enfrentaron muy de cerca.

El silencio del lugar era sombrio y melancólico... una perfecta pesadilla.

-He creado esta hermosa escena para tí, princesa del hielo.- el peli-negro se acercó a su rostro y miró sus labios resecos y rotos.- Aunque no seas capáz de comprenderlo nunca... te he convertido en mi vampiresa por una simple razón.

Se alejó de ella, dos pasos atrás y metió las manos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, contemplándola.

Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto. Toda una obra maestra.

Y él la había creado.

Sonrió con sorna.

Esa mujer ... con una voluntad de hierro y de alma fría, ya no lo era tanto.

La había roto..

Tan sólo quedaba el fantasma de lo que una vez había sido.

Pero ella era la única culpable de ello.

No había cumplido con el papel de esposa que le correspondia.

Él le había ofrecido lo mejor , y sin embargo , ella había terminado acostándose con otro que no era él.

Podía tolerar su caracter distante... pero no que entregara su cuerpo a otra persona que no fuese él.

Ella le pertenecía.

Y si él no podía tenerla... nadie más lo haría.

-Te deseaba...- dijo con el brillo rojo e intenso de sus ojos.

Trató de encontrar algo de saliva en la sequedad de su boca y tragó con pesadez.

La pastosidad de su boca le impedía formular palabras entendibles, pero no le costó hacerse entender en ese momento.

-Púdrete.- escupió con desprecio.

-/-

-/-

**Zona de clase baja: casa de Tsunade. **

**-/-**

Se miró en el espejo.

El uniforme que Juugo había traido le quedaba un poco grande pero, por lo menos, ocultaba más la curvatura de su cuerpo femenino.

Miró el resto de las vendas.

Aún quedaban un par para ajustar la punta de los pantalones y anudarse los nudillos y toda la parte del brazo.

Apoyó las manos sobre su pecho, que en ese momento era plano.

Podía sentir bajo las palmas ,pequeños montículos al apoyar sus manos sobre ellos. Pero la ropa que ..era de una talla más grande impedía que se notara.

Tomó los protectores y el torso de protección, acolchado.

Sonrió al verse ya que parecía todo un hombre.

Es divertido.- pensó.

Nunca en su sano juicio había intentado hacerse pasar por un hombre... pero ya no se podía hechar para atrás.

Tampoco quería hacerlo.

Miró el resultado final de todo lo que se había puesto.

La vestimenta en sí, era un réplica total de la ropa de los ninjas llamados "Ambu". Por lo que sabía, escuadrones especializados en proteger e investigar para el hokague y demás. Frios y sin ninguna emoción al alcance.

Aunque claro ella le daría su toque particular.

Tomó, las dagas que tanto adoraba y las introdujo en el bolsillo de armamento, a un costado de su muslo izquierdo.

Todo en ella era masculino, desde un punto de vista pero...

Se pasó la mano por el largo y ondulado cabello rosado.

Aquello la delataba..

Un golpe en la puerta, la alarmó.

-¿quién es?

-Sakura, te traigo algo que te servirá..- la voz de Hinata. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y verla con una máscara de zorro en las manos.

-Hinata.. es perfecta!- le regaló una sonrisa y con un dedo delineó cada parte de los rasgos animales dibujados en la máscara.

-No te preocupes por el cabello. Cuando te pongas la máscara, será ocultado inmediátamente.-

Tomó el objeto y se lo puso, con cuidado.

Hinata a su lado, sonrió y aplaudió levemente, con felicidad.

-Es perfecto!. - Tsunade sonrió con sorna, apareciendo por el pasillo.-

-Ya eres todo un macho, Sakura.-

La peli-rosa colocó ambas manos en sus caderas y negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Claro que ellas no la veían porque ... pues debido a la máscara.

-Lo único que no debes hacer es quitártela y todo saldrá bién.-

La peli-rosa se acercó a la habitación , la cual había frecuentado más veces por estar herida o en peligro, que porque quisiese hacerlo ,simplemente.

Miró la bolsa que Suigetsu se había encargado de buscar y enterró la mano en ella, buscando algo en especial.

Cuando sintió el tacto suave de algo, bajo los dedos, lo tomó y tiró de él.

La tela roja y suave, estaba como nueva.

Agachó la cabeza, enterrando la nariz en la tela e inhaló.

Aún olía a fresias y lavanda.

-Vaya! que pañuelo más precioso.- dijo la oji-perla. Sentándose en el mullido colchón de la cama.

-Verdad?.. Es lo primero que pude comprar con el dinero que me dieron, por curar a algunas personas.- Se enroscó con maestría el pañuelo y dejó que ambos extremos colgaran hacia atrás.- Le tengo un cariño especial.

Hinata suspiró y fijó la vista en el suelo.

Sakura que veía todo através de la máscara, hizo una mueca con los labios.

Luego, de toda la charla que habían mantenido, con Suigetsu, Tsunade y los otros dos muchachos... la oji-perla había estado algo decaida.

Se sentó a un lado de ella, quién captando el mensaje silencioso.. habló con sinceridad.

-No puedo dejar que ustedes hagan todo el trabajo.- soltó.- Además... Naruto.. él va a pelear, finalmente, a proteger a todos. Y yo...- sintió una mano suave apoyarse en las suyas.-... yo también quiero protegerlo a él.

-Es comprensible, Hina-chan. - Sakura suspiró tras la máscara.- Lo amas, después de todo.

-No voy a dejar que nada le pase.- dijo con desición.- No importa lo que digan Sasuke o Kakashi, iré con ustedes.

-Pero Hinata-chan..-

-Estoy arta de que me impidan salir a luchar sólo por ser una mujer.- Sakura parpadeó.- Es decir.. sé pelear pero.. aún asi buscan exscusas para impedirme ir.

-Sabes que sólo quieren protegerlas. Protegerte a ti y a todos.-

-Lo sé.. pero es mi elección.- La peli-rosa asintió.-

-Sea lo que sea, que tú decidas, yo te apoyaré.-

La oji-perla sonrió con sinceridad.

Un sonido en la puerta llamó la atención de ambas.

El peli-rubio tan conocido por las dos chicas, miraba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, recostado en el marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos.

No habia escuchado casi nada de la conversación , pero verlas tan unidas era algo que le provocaba una sensación de calidez en el pecho.

Como cuando Sasuke y él se habían vuelto grandes amigos, casi como hermanos.

-N-naruto-kun.- miró las mejillas sonrosadas de la oji-perla, y sintió ganas de apretujarla en un abrazo. Se contuvo.

-Hola Naruto!- Contempló la obra maestra del camuflaje, frente a él.

-Vaya! casi no te reconosco, Sakura-chan!- Ni un pelo de su joven amiga, se exteriorizaba. Lo que tenía frente a él, era la imagen de n hombre más de sus filas.- Lista para la acción?

-Claro!-

-Eso sí... será mejor que no hables. Sólo has gestos.- Lo medito mejor.- Mejor deja que yo hable por tí. Y si Kakashi o Sasuke te ordenan algo, debes hacerlo ¿okey?.

-Umm.. claro.- le hizo un gesto a la peli-rosa para que se acercara.- Necesitamos un nuevo nombre para ti..

-Shiori..- soltó la pelo-rosa.-

El peli-rubio le dió un par de vueltas pero luego, asintió. Miró a Hinata parada detrás, muy callada.

La conocía demasiado bién. Sabía que algo la afectaba pero ella no parecía querer compartirlo con él.

Aquello lo entristecía, pero no podía obligarla. Quería que ella se acercara a él, por si misma.

-Ya están listos, muchachos?- la voz de la peli-rubia los hizo voltear para verla.

Ella también, portaba el uniforme de la base. Y llevaba, colgada al hombro, una bolsa.

-Si!- dijeron ambos.

-Hinata-chan, ¿nos acompañas?- la oji-perla abrió la boca para hablar pero luego, la cerró, negándo con la cabeza.

-Mejor vayan ustedes, yo.. tengo cosas que hacer- dijo con lentitud. Miró a Sakura.- Suerte, Shiori-kun.-

La peli-rosada sonrió complacida y asintió, despidiéndose con la mano.

Naruto dudó un poco, pero después de un tiempo se acercó y depositó un leve beso en los labios de la oji-perla.

Le susurró algo al oido y se alejó, saliéndo por la puerta.

-Nos vemos, Hinata-chan. Cuídate.- dijo Tsunade.

-Igual ustedes.-

Quedó sóla en la habitación y se sentó con lentitud , en la cama.

Se tocó los labios y sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas, recordándo lo que el peli-rubio le había dicho.

_Te amo._

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

Ambas mujeres corrían detrás de Naruto, siguiéndolo.

Tenían que acercarse hasta las filas del peli-rubio e intregar a Sakura a la formación.

Esperaban que nadie preguntara y , mucho menos, que Kakashi o Sasuke sospecharan.

_-_Y qué es eso de "Shiori-kun"?- preguntó la curandera, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Escuchó la risa de la peli-rosada, oculta tras la máscara.

-Es mi nombre, ahora. Tsunade-sama.- La peli-rubia asintió.

-Okey, me parece bién.- Miró la espalda de Naruto.- Eh! mocoso. ¿Han logrado encontrar ya alguna fisura?

Naruto miró de reojo a ambas, y habló, sin detener el paso.

-No lo sé. La última vez que ví a Neji y Asuma, fué cuando decidí hacer lo mismo que ellos. - Sus ojos brillaron con complicidad- Nosotros no hemos hallado ninguna en particular.. espero que ellos si.-

A lo lejos, divisaron un amontonamiento de hombres, revisando con ojo crítico el lugar.

Finalmente, habían llegado.

-Muchachos..- dijo el rubio.

Tan pronto como se hizo escuchar su voz, tenía a dos filas de hombres formados, frente a él.

-Les informo, a partir de ahora, tendremos un nuevo integrante en nuestras filas.- Hizo señas a la peli-rosa, quien se adelantó quedando firme y callada , a un lado de él.- Su nombre, Shiori. Estará combatiendo y también, haciéndole de apoyo a Tsunade-sama, ¿entendido?.

-Hai!- respondieron todos al unísono.

-Y bién?, novedades?- preguntó observándo la gran muralla de metal.

Un hombre uniformado con la máscara de un gato, se acercó al frente con una señal de respeto a su capitan al mando.

Naruto asintió dándole, permiso de habla.

-Señor, lamentamos informar que todo el perímetro recorrido no ha sido de mucho provecho. No hemos logrado localizar ningún tipo de posible acceso al otro lado.- dijo con firmeza.

-Joder!- maldijo por lo bajo, el peli-rubio.-Buen trabajo. Ahora vuelvan todos a la casa de Kakashi-sensei.

-Hai!- todos los integrantes de sus filas, desaparecieron con extrema rapidez y precisión.

La peli-rosa que seguía con ambos peli-rubios, observó minuciósamente el lugar.

Podía sentir un ruido algo familiar pero no lograba reconocer de lo que se trataba. Si tan sólo pudiera ..

Miró a Naruto que hablaba con Tsunade en ese momento.

Quizás no fuese buena idea, dejar entrever sus orejas. Después de todo.. se había hecho humana para no delatarse.

-Shiori-kun..?- miró al peli-rubio y la curandera, observándola.

Se aproximó lo más cerca posible de ambos y susurró.

-Creen que pueda utilizar mis orejas, sólo por un momento?- preguntó, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Podrían haber Ambus por aquí.- comentó la peli-rubia.

-Es verdad..-Naruto observó la máscara zorruna con duda- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que puedo sentir vibraciones ..que me resultan conocidas.. pero no puedo reconocer lo que és.-

-Hmm...- pensó que aquello era raro. Sus filas no lo habian notado y él, tampoco oía nada.- ..Seguro?

El Ambu asintió.

-De acuerdo, hagamos algo. Regresemos a la casa y ya veremos luego que hacer.-

-Hai!-

**-/-**

**-/-**

**Z.B: Casa del alfa.**

**-/-**

Sasuke observaba con atención la batalla que tenía lugar, en ese momento.

Kakashi-sensei y Juugo, se habían sumido en un combate para probar el nivel de control que el peli-rojo poseia.

Según lo que sabían... su descontrol tomaba lugar cuando se hallaba muy presionado.

Y, kakashi-sensei no hacia otra cosa que presionar al joven.

Sonrió de lado.

Su alfa-lider era muy tranquilo pero como todos... adoraba un buen combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se hizo a un lado, dejando que un kunai volara a través de la habitación y se estrellara en la pared.

Bién, el peli-rojo parecía estar reaccionando bién. Eso era una buena señal.

Oyó que se acercaban un par de voces conocidas y miró de reojo la puerta, que en ese momento se abría dando paso a tres personas.

Tan pronto como las vió ingresar, frunció el ceño. Algo estaba fuera de lugar.

-Eh!, Teme!- gritó el peli-rubio corriendo y palmeando con fuerza la espalda del peli-azabache.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

-Dobee...- dijo en advertencia.-

-Anda ya, no seas amargado ,Teme!- abrió los ojos azules y se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi que en ese momento esquivaba una patada de Juugo.- Genial!, de lo que me perdi!.-

-Uchiha..- dijo la peli-rubia, que dejaba la bolsa en la mesa.-Un pajarito me contó que te gustó el regalo que te hicimos.

Sasuke sonrió , con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Hpm..- la peli-rubia, sonrió. Sabía que aquel monosílabo tan típico era una muda confirmación.

-Vaya.. por un momento pensé que ese típico monosílabo tuyo se había esfumado.-

El ceño del peli-azabache se frunció.

Observó el agarre fuerte que kakashi le había hecho a Juugo en el cuello. El joven peli-rojo lo levantó en el aire y le dió una patada en el estómago ,haciéndolo retroceder. Kakashi a pesar de estar afectado por el golpe, dejó volar unas cuantas shurikens que juugo golpeó con sus nuevas armas.

Las mismas salieron volando y una ,que iba a parar directo al rostro del peli-azabache, fué detenida por un Ambu con máscara de zorro.

El peli-azabache lo miró con los ojos afilados y desconfianza.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso y volvió a centrar la mirada en la pelea.

Tsunade que también había presenciado aquello, llamó al joven Ambu.

-Shiori-san.- dijo con firmeza.

El ambu de pañoleta roja, lanzó la shuriken contra kakashi y se acercó con parsimonía a la curandera.

Kakashi esquivó la shuriken y continuó con la pelea.

-Dobe..- musitó con advertencia el Uchiha.-

-Pensé que no dirias nada.- dijo el peli-rubio con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro.- Es uno de mis filas.

-Por qué me parece que nunca lo he visto?- dijo el azabache. El peli-rubio se encogió de hombros, con una mueca en los labios.

-No creo que sea de gran importancia, es un Ambu más y ya.- dijo con seguridad.

Pero Sasuke no contaba con ello.

Aquel hombre de la pañoleta roja, no lo dejaria pasar. Su sóla presencia le resultaba molesta e inquietante.

Podía hasta jurar que nunca lo había visto.

Miró de reojo, al susodicho que ayudaba a Tsunade a preparar y mesclar ciertas sustancias.

-Es nuevo, cierto?- preguntó, volviendo a enfocarse en la pelea.

Naruto quería matar a su propio amigo en ese momento.

_¿Es que no podía sólo olvidarse de aquel nuevo Ambu y ya? - pensó. _

Negó con la cabeza mentalmente, por algo era el lider de la base.

_Mierda!, si no le daba a Sasuke los motivos suficientes.. Sakura estaría en problemas. _

**-/-**

Sakura sonrió detrás de la máscara. Podía sentir la atención de Sasuke en ella.

Pensó que sería poco común si , en realidad, no estuviera en su mira.

Aquel azabache era muy atento y desconfiado.

Y eso estaba bién, debido a lo ocurrido hace pocos dias.

Sin embargo, era un peligro para pasar desapercibida.

-Sabes que Sasuke no deja de mirarte ,cierto?- Tsunade a su lado, dejó una nueva bomba casera, lista.

Ella tan sólo asintió. No quería arriesgarse a hablar y ser descubierta, antes de siquiera haber hecho algo.

Oyeron un quejido por parte de Juugo, que había quedado tendido en el suelo, con kakashi sosteniendo su cabello y una kunai en su yugular.

-Fin de la pelea..- dijo Tsunade. -Es poco habitual que alguien le gane a Kakashi en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

**-/-**

**-/-**

-Dame na buena razón para que ese Ambu sea parte de tus filas.- dijo con seriedad.

Naruto tragó grueso.

_Piensa ,Naruto. Piensa!_

-Uno..- empezó el Uchiha.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-Dos..- Sasuke sonrió de lado. Molestar a su mejor amigo era costumbre.. aunque aquello era más por su curiosidad.

-Será el apoyo de Tsunade, en el campo..- dijo finalmente. Sasuke lo miró en silencio.

-Nada más?. Será un estorbo si no es bueno peleando allá.- dijo con molestia.

-Qué te hace pensar que no lo es?- Naruto frunció el ceño, retándolo a contradecirlo.

Grave error por su parte. La sonrisa de su amigo, era una que conocía muy bién.

Y ,aquella, no significaba nada agradable. Al menos no para el peli-rubio.

-Tres..- soltó el Uchiha, acercándose al Ambu de pañuelo rojo.

Tiró de la tela roja con fuerza, estrángulando por un momento al Ambu, que con rapidéz se enrolló en la tela quedándo frente al azabache y dándole una patada en el pecho.

Sasuke , que se había frenado haciendo fuerza en los talones, miró al ambu frente a él.

Había reaccionado con seguridad ante su agarre y ahora, estaba en posición de defensa con dos dagas en las manos.

_Todos los hombres alrededor, detuvieron su que hacer y desde sus lugares observaron con atención la gran pelea que estaba dandose a lugar, en ese momento._

Sakura respiró hondo detrás de la máscara, mirando fijamente a su oponente en ese momento.

Apenas había sentido el agarre , reaccionó en defensa propia.

Si Sasuke quería jugar.. ella definitivamente, no se dejaria derrotar tan fácil.

Sabía que toda esa situación era una prueba.

Sasuke estaba probándola. O más bién a Shiori...

Ajustó el agarre en sus dagas.

Ambos se empezaron a acechar ,mutuamente, con las miradas fijas en el otro.

Ninguno se atacaba pero tampoco bajaban la guardia.

Sasuke miró al hombre con el que se enfrentaba.

No sabía quien rayos era pero no lo dejaría en paz, hasta probarlo él mismo.

Oyó la pisada del joven, dando un paso hacia el frente y se agachó oyendo el filo de la daga cortar el aire sobre su cabeza. Tomó tu katana dispuesto a atacarlo y ensestarle una herida en el estómago pero esta fue detenida por la otra daga. El filo de las armas chocaron entre sí, haciendo vibrar el metal de ambas.

Hicieron fuerza y Sakura empujó con fuerza hacia Sasuke. El apartó la Katana , y la golpeó con fuerza en la espalda haciéndola estrellarse en el suelo.

El ruido estruendoso de la caida del cuerpo, en el piso , hizo preguntarse a todos si él joven Ambu no estaría ya incociente.

La polvareda del lugar, se escurrió poco a poco y cuando la visibilidad fué más pasable, una sombra detrás de Sasuke apareció con la daga en el aire.

Él peli-azabache reaccionó con maestría y se apartó oyendo el filo de la daga ,golpear con el suelo. No perdió el tiempo y se lanzó hacia el Ambu ,cortándo el aire cons u katana muy cerca del estómago del ambu.

Sakura que se había apartadp con rapidez, sonrió y clavó con fuerza la otra daga en el suelo impulsándose hacia adelante. Con una fuerza sobrehumana , pateó a Sasuke haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared y rompiendo un par de muebles a la vez.

Jadeó un poco y observó al joven enterrado en la pared, que salia lentamente.

_¿Qué tal, Sasuke?. No pensabas que iba a contenerme o si?- _pensó con diversión.

Sasuke escupió un poco de sangre con saliva y se limpió el hilillo sangrante en su labio, partido.

Sonrió de lado y apuntó al Ambu con su Katana.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo con sorna.-

El Ambu frente a él, desenterró la Katana del suelo y tomando la otra , las lanzó a un lado de la habitación.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

_Vamos , Sasuke. Enfrentemonos como dos verdaderos hombres y sin armas de por medio.- musitó Sakura en su mente._

_Hmp, Ya veo..- _sonrió el peli-azabache.

Aquel tipo estaba siendo un oponente bastante interesante.

Dejó su Katana clavada en el suelo y suspiró.

-Bueno...- abrió los ojos y se lanzó con velocidad hacia el joven.- ..veamos lo que tienes.

Sakura esquivaba los puños que Sasuke enviaba ,con dirección a su cara. Ella interponía sus brazos y manos, protegiéndose de él.

Repentinamente, sintió un golpe en su cara. Casi podía escuchar su mandibula partiéndose en mil pedazos.

Sasuke que había acertado, aprovechó y lo golpeó en el estómago y en la cara repetidas veces ,con puños y piernas.

Sakura que era golpeada fuertemente, en ese momento, analizó la situación.

El estaba siguiendo una rutina de golpes inconcientemente, asique reconociéndola. Tomó entre sus manos uno de sus puños y lo apretó con fuerza, para después , tirar de él y golpearlo en la espalda como había hecho con ella.

Lo hundió en el suelo, pero sin dejar por menores detrás, lo volvió a levantar y tomándolo de la parte de enfrente de su uniforme ,le encestó un golpe en la cara con fuerza y dándo una voltereta de 180° grados, lo abentó hacia la pared con una patada.

Eso es todo ,Uchiha?- pensó la peli-rosa, con el dolor palpitándo en su mandibula y otros lados.

El polvo que se había levantado por el golpe tan potente, no dejaba distinguir nada.

Un sonido de pájaros le llamó la atención pero no pudo hacer nada ,al sentir una corriente de electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, y enviarla a estrellarse ,con una mini-explosión, contra la pared.

Su cuerpo nunca llegó a tocar la pared, debido a que Kakashi había hecho aparición para tomar el cuerpo del joven Ambu.

-Ya es suficiente.- dijo con un dejo de orden en la voz. -Todos vuelvan a sus que haceres.

Miró al Ambu, desvanecido entre sus brazos, mientras que los demás volvian a sus que haceres , haciendo berrinches infantiles.

Sasuke ,jadeante , al otro lado de la habitación, miró al Ambu en los brazos de Kakashi.

Ese muchacho lo había desafiado y no se había dejado intimidar por él. En cambio, había luchado hasta el final poniéndo todo de si.

Sonrió, se había entretenido como hacia mucho no lo hacia.

-Eh!, dobe!. ¿Por qué ya no peleamos asi?- le preguntó con sorna. Naruto que aún miraba incrédulo todo el desastre armado, alrededor, se rascó la nuca.

-Creo que por todo el desastre que dejabamos a nuestro paso.- dijo con un dejo de verguenza.-

-Hmm.. ¿de quíen es el Ambu?- interrogó Kakashi que se había acercado, hasta ellos.-

-Es de mis filas, Kakashi-sensei..- el peli-plata asintió y le pasó el cuerpo inerte de su Ambu.

-Hazte cargo de él.- el peli-rubio asintió y se apretujó el brazo del ambu.

La peli-rosa sin dudas había sabido enfrentar a su amigo, como una verdadera Ambu.

Sin embargo, ya la regañaria mas tarde, pensó.

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

Sakura miraba un punto muerto de su máscara, aún en brazos de Naruto.

Parecía un cuerpo inerte, pero la realidad era que estaba agotada. Se había desmayado por algunos minutos, luego del impacto de aquel rayo.

Sin embargo, no recordaba la última vez que había luchado con tantas ganas en un combate.

Desvió la mirada y la fijó en la cara del azabache.

Tenía moretones en el rostro y el labio partido. Su uniforme parcía rasgado y sucio, pero nada más.

Se preguntó como estaría ella, en apariencia.

-Naruto, tráemelo.- a lo lejos la voz de Tsunade la distrajo un poco y sacando fuerzas, de donde no tenia idea, se levantó de un salto de los brazos de Naruto, quedando entre medio de ambos amigos.

-Veo que ya despertáste.- miró de reojo al Uchiha, pero pasó de él llendo en búsqueda de sus dagas.

Las tomó y las puso en su lugar. Volvió a acercase a ambos muchachos e hizo una leve inclinación ante el Uchiha.

Finalmente, se acercó hacia Tsunade.

Sasuke miraba fijamente al Ambu con el que había peleado hace apenas un par de minutos.

Un suspiro por parte de Naruto, le hizo desviar la mirada.

-Ya déjalo en paz, Teme.- dijo este, con resignación. El peli-azabache sólo se encogió de hombros.- Ya tuviste lo que querias.- Y con estas últimas palabras dichas, se alejó.

-Podria decirse..- musitó por lo bajo y se alejó en dirección a la cocina.

**-/-**

**-/-**

**-**No vuelvas a hacer eso, Sa..Shiori-san- dijo corrijiéndose con rapidez.-

Sakura se señaló a si misma. Reprochándole él porque de que la acusara.

Él único culpable había sido el Uchiha.

Se cruzó de brazos pero luego, recordó que era un Ambu que no podía hacer reproches.

Se irguió con orgullo de por medio.

Sonrió y tubo que esforzarse en no reir al ver, que Tsunade le daba un sapé a Naruto en la cabeza.

-Ya déjalo, Baka.- lo reprendió la curandera.- Ten.. bébelo.- Sakura tomó la cápsula verdosa y se la tomó, con el agua del vaso que le tendía Tsunade.

Se sentía feliz. Eran las cápsulas energéticas que ella le había enseñado a Tsunade.

Sin lugar a dudas, permitian a las personas reponer fuerzas y continuar con esfuerzos bastante grandes.

Ella se había encargado de invstigar lo suficiente como para que fueran efectivas, inmediatamente, y con mucha eficiencia.

Aquella sería una ventaja con la que contarian los soldados.

-Tú también tómate esto, Uchiha..- Le peli-rosa casi se atraganta al oir aquello.

Miró al Uchiha con el cabello mojado y la espalda con tan sólo una camiseta negra, sin mangas.

Tragó y agradeció tener la máscara, cubriéndole el rostro, en ese momento.

-Para qué es?- Tsunade miró de reojo al ambu con el pañuelo rojo, y le regaló una leve sonrisa, rápida.

-Es una cápsula energética. Esto nos dará la oportunidad de recobrar fuerzas..- dijo con seguridad.

-Felicitaciones por el hallazgo..- dijo asintiendo y llevándose a la boca, el medicamento.

-Pues deberias agradecérselo a Sak...-dijo y se calló al instante-

El peli-azabache la miró con duda y curiosidad.

-Decias..?-

-Eh!, Sasuke!..¿ Asique te dieron una paliza?- dijo un peli-celeste, golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo.-

-Todo lo corntrario..- dijo. con sorna.- Fui yo quien ganó..-

_Estúpido y sensual, Uchiha..- _dijo Sakura en su mente, con llamas en los ojos.

-He..? Que pena.. y yo que pensé que te harían picadillo la descendencia.- negó con un puchero en los labios, el pelo-celeste.

-No digas cosas, que te hagan perder el rostro, Suigetsu.- dijo con normalidad, el Uchiha.

Suigetsu miró al Ambu con pañuelo rojo en el cuello.

_Será quien yo pienso..?_

-Y que traes de nuevo para nosotros, Pescado?- le dijo Tsunade, con burla en la voz.

-Pues tal parece que ya tenemos un plan en marcha... Oba.-chan..- sonrió con triunfo y se ocultó detrás del ambu con pañuelo rojo.- Si me pegas, tendras que pegarle a él también.- dijo el peli-celeste.

Naruto recordó algo que la peli-rosa le había dicho y carraspeó, haciendo que los demás le miraran.

-Shiori-san.. ven.- miró a sus amigos y sonrió como acostumbraba.- Bueno señores... nosotros nos vamos.

-Ir a donde?- preguntó el peli-plata detrás de él, sobresaltándolo.

-Ah.. hehe.. es que.. hay una zona que mis filas no lograron cubrir y quiero revisarla ,personalmente.- Dijo tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que a los demás.

Kakashi miró al Ambu que permanecia en silencio , sentado cerca de ellos. Apoyó una mano en su hombro y este lo miró.

-Buenos movimientos.- el Ambu asintió.

-Bién...Shiori-san y yo nos retiramos. Hasta luego!- dijo con diversión llendo hacia la puerta.

Sakura se levantó e hizo una reverencia a todos antes de irse.

Estaba por cruzar la puerta, cuando la voz de cierto azabache la detuvo.

-Buena pelea..- Lo miró y sonriendo detrás de la máscara, se perdió tras la puerta.

Suigetsu, que se había quedado con Tsunade luego de que el resto se fuera, se rascaba el mentón pensando algo muy seriamente.

-En que piensas tanto, pescado?- le dijo la rubia, pendiente de unguentos y demás medicamentos.

-Es que... me pregunto como fué capaz de esconder esas preciosidades.- soltó pensativo.

-Preciosidades..?- Tsunade frunció el ceño.

-Si..- con las manos frente a su torso, hizo las formas redondeadas de unos senos.- ya sabes..- dijo sonriendo con perversión.

Tsunade que se había quedado quieta y con una vena palpitante en la frente, era envolvida en un aura oscura y peligrosa.

-Yo mejor me voy...- dijo el peli-celeste desapareciendo.

-Arrg!, pervertido..- Dijo con molestia la peli-rubia.

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

Neji y Asuma, volvieron finalmente, de su búsqueda siendo recibidos por Kakashi y Sasuke.

Todos ellos fueron a parar en la cocina, con mapas de por medio y un momento de total seriedad.

-Recorrimos todo el perímetro derecho y lo único que pudimos localizar como posible fisura es una baja de guardia, en este lugar.- dijo Asuma, señalando con un alfiler el lugar.

-Cómo lo saben?- preguntó el Uchiha.

-Nos colamos por las copas de los árboles. Allí hay menos vigilancia...- comentó el Hyuga, tomandose el agua del vaso en un trago.

-Sin embargo, no sabemos si sus turnos son rotativos.- completó el peli-plata.

-Vigilaremos..- dejó caer Asuma.

-Naruto y yo, iremos con algunos hombres a mantener vigilado el lugar.- Miró a los 3 hombres a su alrededor.- Ustedes encárguense de tener todo lo necesario, listo.

-Las aves de Juugo, no han llegado?- preguntó Neji.-

-Asique ,finalmente, lo ves interesante..?- preguntó el Uchiha con intenciones de molestar a su compañero.

El peli-castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Es de utilidad, eso lo admito.-

-Aún no han llegado..- musitó kakashi, viendo al peli-rojo en cuestión. Ayudar con el armamento y el combate.

-Eh!, qué haces por aquí, constructor?-gritó con diversión el peli-celeste. Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, viendo entrar a cierto peli-castaño.

-Si, Hola a ti también, tiburoncin.- Dijo con molestia Kiba.

Vió a Shikamaru juguetear en su zona con armamento preparado y se dirigió a él, para hacerse con una.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, cruzado de brazos.

Recordó ciertos momentos que no le agradaban y se tensó.

Una cabellera de un color exótico y la dueña de ciertos ojos verdes, apareció en sus pensamientos.

_¿Por qué rayos debería de importarle con quien anduviera?_

_Es decir.. el ya había elegido. _

Suigetsu captó la expresión descompuesta del Uchiha y sonrió.

Sasuke parecía tenerle una especie de repulsión al castaño y eso lo divertía. Por alguna razón, dicho rechazo había surgido desde que habían cooperado en la construcción.

_¿Que tal si hago un experimento?- pensó._

_-_Nee, constructor... has visto a Sakura-chan?- preguntó como si nada. El castaño alsó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué no estaba contigo?- Miró la pistola en sus manos con atención. Dándole vueltas, y analizando cada detalle.

-Umm.. nop. Estuvimos juntos un rato, haciéndonos cariñitos pero luego se fué.- dijo con aire soñador.

Sasuke a lo lejos que tenía un botella de agua, aplastó el embase por completo entre sus puños.

Kiba que no iba mucho mejor.. empezó a emanar un aura oscura y destructiva, pensando en la mejor forma de usar el arma en sus manos contra el peli-celeste.

Suigetsu tragó con dificultad.

_¿En que mierda estaba pensando?- meditó._

Dos hombres lobos, locos por la misma mujer, en una misma habitación y él haciendo comentarios para nada graciosos...

Estaría muerto muy pronto.

Es más.. tal vez, su cuerpo fuese descubierto en otro miles de milenios debajo de kilometros y kilometros de tierra.- Pensó con tristeza.

**-/-**

**-/-**

Sakura y Naruto , que permanecían ocultos en lo alto de un árbol, miraban con atención el lugar.

Ambos con los sentidos, totalmente, puestos en todo la zona que los rodeaba.

Tenían que estar seguros de que no había moros en la costa.

-No notas nada...?- preguntó Sakura.

Naruto que olfateaba el aire y escuchaba todo lo atento que podía, negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nadie, al menos no en 10 km a la redonda.- comentó con seguridad.

-Okey..es mi turno.- juntó las manos y se concentró, por un momento.

Su frente brilló, exponiendo una marca romboidea en ella y haciendo que sus rasgos animales salieran a la luz.

Sonrió, sintiéndo la vida del bosque rodearla.

Su parte animal siempre estaba en una conexión muy profunda, con la naturaleza.

-Naruto, continúa atento.. yo bajaré allá e investigaré el lugar.- dijo saltando al suelo, y callendo limpiamente, sobre la punta de sus pies.

Naruto la observó con cuidado, vigilando por si acaso.

***POV Sakura***

_Podía sentir vibraciones. Y cada vez eran más fuertes._

_Caminé alrededor de una zona en particular, ese movimiento provenía debajo de la tierra estaba segura. _

_Cerré mis ojos concentrándo toda mi energía y mis sentidos, hacia ese sitió debajo de la tierra. _

Podía sentir la brisa acariciar mis colas y orejas, sentía la firmeza del suelo bajo mis pies, sentía...

Un mar de imagenes rodearon su mente.

Metros debajo de sus pies, el agua limpia y natural corría. Veía paredes de acero, recubriendo el lugar y otro par de tuberias que hacian llegar más agua ,a la fluvial de agua.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió, satisfecha.

Salté hacia arriba y preparé mis puños, callendo de lleno y con fuerza en el suelo.

Mi puño se hundió en la tierra, quebrándola y dejándo entre ver un gran agujero hueco en aquel lugar.

-Aquí está nuestra fisura...-dijo con alegría y seguridad.

-/-

***Fin del POV de Sakura***

**-/-**

Naruto miró con los ojos azules brillantes de la emoción.

Saltó al lado de la peli-rosa y la abrazó con alegría.

-Sakura eres genial!- miró con asombro el agua corriendo en una gran tuberia metálica.

-Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos..- le dijo ella, apretando su hombro de forma amistosa.

Un ruido a lo lejos la puso en alerta y miró a Naruto.

-Alguien se acerca.- Naruto miró a su alrededor y Sacó a relucir su lado lobuno.

Con toda la fuerza y presición de sus garras, hizo que uno de los grandes árboles callera, tapándo el agujero de la vista de cualquiera que se acercara.

-Bién.- Sakura deshizo su trasnformación y tiró de su brazo.- Rápido hay que irnos. Tenemos que dar el aviso.

El peli-rubio volvió a su estado normal y siguió con rapidez a la peli-rosa.

**-/-**

* * *

><p><strong>Woooooooooooow! <strong>

**Que gran cap! hahahaha mucha acción y muchos golpees y muchos sarcasmos? ahhahaha **

**LOS REVIEWS ME ALIMENTAN! ASIQUE...**

**Coments? criticas? sugerencias? HEHE los Jamo! By chis!**


	12. 11- Trapos sucios al descubierto

_**Zona de descampado- próximo a base militar.**_

Miró la punta de dos edificios sobresalientes a lo lejos, y apretó el paso.

Si continuaba sin detenerse, como llevaba haciendo, llegaría a su objetivo a la media-noche.

La expresión de sus ojos se afiló y su mirada brilló ,con espectativa.

Muy pronto, estaría cara a cara con su misión. Ya no había marcha atrás...

El brillo celeste de irices que hacia algunos dias no veía, apareció en su memoria.- Frunció el ceño y desplazó el recuerdo , en lo profundo de su memoria.

**-/-**

**-/-**

**Zona de clase baja: cercanias de la gran muralla- división militar.**

**-/-**

_La luna llena había hecho su aparición y el cielo, completamente, cuajado de estrellas la arropaba. El cielo y los grillos se habían confabulado para entonar una suave y embolvente melodía, anunciando en voz alta ...el encuentro próximo de dos almas unidas...por un lazo invisible._

Miró a través de aquellos pozos huecos, ubicados a ambos costados de su máscara, recordándo vanamente, una gran fogata , una danza alrededor de ella y sonrisas brillantes , llenas de regocijo.-Suspiró y estiró la mano en un intento por capturar el recuerdo borroso en su mente.- En algún momento.. quizás en su otra vida... ella también había pertenecido..a una gran familia. -mordió su labio inferior, con una voz rondándole en la cabeza-

_Y cuando ellos ,finalmente, se hayan aceptado.. en la plenitud de sus almas, alcanzarán la liberación que por tanto tiempo anhelaban._

_La intensidad de un par de ojos de negro ébano , golpeó con fuerza en su memoria.-_Su corazón latiendo desbocado y en su interior un revoltijo de sensaciones que no es capaz de explicar con claridad_- labios que se abren buscando el alivio.._

-No..!- se había levantado tan bruscamente, que la fuerza del momento la impulsó hacia atrás, haciéndola caer de la rama del árbol ,en la que estaba.

Todo fué muy rápido como siquiera poder captar con sus ojos, lo que pasaba en esos momentos. Sólo fué conciente de un fuerte agarre en su muñeca y más tarde, se encontraba balanceándose desde la misma rama en la que se había recostado, minutos antes.- miró hacia arriba buscando a lo que se encontraba agarrada. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Quién la mantenía colgando ,con un fuerte agarre, era el lider del club!.

_Sasuke.._

-Y Naruto planea dejarte acompañarnos?- el ceño fruncido y la mueca de disgusto en su rostro , hicieron que estuviera a punto de abrir la boca.-

_Cierto. El no sabe que se trata de mi._

_-_Presta más atención. Distraído no sirves.- Se acomodó sobre la rama, una vez arriba, cerca de los pies del peli-azabache.-

Lo miró ... su rostro permanecía sereno ,con el viento haciendo bailar su cabello y sus ojos , fijos en un punto muy claro.

Desvió la mirada hacia aquel punto también: la muralla.

Lo oyó suspirar y ella pensó, que aunque no lo demostrara.. sabía que estaba preocupado e incluso, un poco nervioso con lo que planeaban.

Cuando habían llegado ,con Naruto, para explicar su hallazgo.. había visto el destello del triunfo, la determinación y algo mucho más intenso y desbordante en sus ojos.

_La ira y la sed de venganza._

Habían planificado ¿cómo entrar? ¿quienes lo harian? ¿por donde?. Todo ,aun siendo concientes de que el mismo tenía fallas. Pero era todo lo que podían hacer...

_Sólo quedaba confiar ..._

_Creer que saldria bién._

Un par de voces llamó la atención de ambos, haciendo que miraran en la misma dirección.

-Estas loco?!. Sasuke te matará si se entera!- Sakura frunció el ceño, no dándose cuenta de que aquel gesto era una réplica exacta, de la persona que tenía a su lado en ese momento.

-Shh! Calla-dattebayo!. No te lo dije para que lo andes gritando a los 4 vientos, sabes?- un suspiro se hizo oir y luego, otro más con una entonación un tanto frustrada.- Sé que es fuerte pero no voy a permitir que se quede sola en el campo de batalla.

-Joder!. Y yo que pensaba que era más lista.-

-Y ¿de quién se supone que hablamos?- la peli-rosada abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa y miró de la rama hacia el piso,repetidamente, con nerviosismo, al ver que Sasuke ya no estaba ahi, si no... abajo.

_Mierda!_

_-_ Sa-sasuke!- La expresión de incredubilidad y algo atemorizada, de Naruto, sólo le provocaban más ganas de salir huyendo.

-No escucho que me respondas, Naruto.- Los ojos , ahora brillantes en un tono escarlata, del Uchiha revelaban su enfado y seriedad.- Acaso deberia de inspeccionar las filas en busca de una "ella" .

Un resoplido de parte del peli-castaño al lado de Naruto, hizo que Sasuke lo mirara con desprecio.

No estaba de humor para un idiota como él , en ese preciso momento.

Si lo que habia escuchado era verdad, una mujer estaria en las filas. Nunca lo permitiria y de eso, se encargaria personalmente. Aunque tuviera que romperle la cara a su mejor amigo.

-No sé de lo que hablas...- El oji-celeste desvió la mirada, al decir aquello, sobándose la cabeza con una mano.

Kiba que se encontraba presenciando todo el encuentro, se despeinó el cabello con desespero y gimió de frustración, apuntando , finalmente, con un dedo a Naruto.

-Ya deja de esquivarlo y dile la verdad!- La expresión de Sasuke pasó de la sorpresa, al oir a Kiba , y luego, a una de severidad pétrea, fulminando a Naruto con la mirada.-

Naruto suspiró y alzó la mirada, irguiéndose con valentia, dispuesto a enfrentar a su amigo y decirle toda la verdad. Lo sentía por su nueva amiga. Y aunque fuera culpa suya el que la descubrieran.. lo peor no le tocaria.

Abrió la boca para decir lo que debía, pero alguien más lo interrumpió.

-Yo...- los 3 jóvenes ,miraron con sorpresa a la peli-azulina que acababa de aparecer. - Soy yo quien ..peleará con ustedes.

-Hi-hinata?!- La susodicha miró al peli-rubio con algo de melancolia y luego, la desvió, enfrentando ,directamente, a la mirada de su mejor amigo, Sasuke.

-No me importa lo que tu quieras o lo que Kakashi o cualquiera pueda decirme. De todos modos hallaré la manera de estar ahí.-

La mirada de Hinata se había vuelto seria, segura y completamente, poderosa. Algo a lo que ninguno de los presentes estaban acostumbrados.

Pero ella lo habia meditado mucho, todos aquellos dias pasados.

No podía dejar que sólo ellos fueran a sacrificarse por lo que amaban, porque ella también tenia algo que deseaba proteger ,mas que a cualquier otra cosa.

-Apretó los puños y sintió el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, golpear en su pecho. - No sederia ni daria un sólo paso, hacia atrás. Ellos tenian que entender.

Pero habia alguien que no estaba de acuerdo, con los pensamientos de la joven. Alguien que a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía sus colmillos pujar con mas fuerza, en su boca. Sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad y su ceño se fruncia, con mayor ahínco, si es que eso era posible.

Sasuke estaba envuelto en un torbellino de enojo. Miró a la joven , que se habia vuelto una de las personas más valiosas de la manada, para él. Incluyendo a Naruto, kakashi y otro miembros de la base.

Eso era lo que lo hacia más dificil. No estaba dispuesto a perder a personas que valoraba y que se habian hecho un hueco en su corazón herido. Ya lo habia hecho una vez, no quería volver a presenciar algo como aquello.

Sabia que ella era capaz de muchas cosas, pero su orgullo y temor, clavándole el pecho, impedian que pudiera tan siquiera negociar.

Finalmente, estalló.

-Estás loca!. No pienso permitir que entres ahi!. - rugió, acercándose con mucho ímpetu a ella. La joven se sorprendió, pero no se apartó, permaneciendo firme.- Te quedarás aquí, quieras o no!- un par de lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Hinata. Sentía que las palabras de Sasuke estaban llenas de desconfianza y eso la heria. Él era como el hermano que nunca habia tenido.

-Sasuke, ya para!- el grito de Naruto , le llegó como si estuviera lejos. Sus ojos seguían anclados en los escarlatas de Sasuke, al igual que él, que seguía diciendo cosas a decibeles de voz, muy altos.

-Tú cállate, idiota!. Ni siquiera eres capaz de protegerla!. - Sasuke estaba descontrolado, sus movimientos se volvieron más toscos y salvajes, haciendo dislumbrar su lado lobuno.- Será mejor que no te vea cerca de aquí o te encerraré en una celda, hasta que esta guerra haya terminado. - Hinata no se movió.- Ya vete!

-NO!- Una figura habia aterrizado frente a ellos, con una máscara que se había hecho conocida para casi todos, ya.

Kiba miró a la figura, sin perder detalle. Ya sabia de quien se trataba y no podía disimular, su cara de fastidio y enojo.

Naruto, ya no decia nada, pero sentia aquello como un holocáusto a punto de explotar.

Sakura habia escuchado la gran explosion de Sasuke, la ira que emanaba de sus poros eran palpables , al igual que la desición de Hinata.

Se paró frente a los dos y se quitó la máscara, mirando con frialdad al Uchiha.

La mente de Sasuke colapsó y su transformación en lobo, fué precipitada.

Sakura se apresuró a jalar del brazo de Hinata, lanzándola hacia Naruto, quién atrapó a la joven, envolviéndola y protegiéndola con sus brazos.

-Llévatela. Yo lo detendré.-

-Sakura! No seas más estúpida de lo que ya eres!- Kiba se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca, con un firme agarre.-

-Kiba..- el peli-castaño soltó rapidamente, su agarre al percibir la fria mirada que Sakura le dedicaba en ese momento.-.. no hagas que me enfade contigo también. Sólo váyanse y asegúrense de que todos estén listos para empezar con el plan.- musitó con voz fuerte e inquebrantable.

-¿Qué hay de Kakashi?- miró al peli-rubio, que permanecia con una expresión melancólica en sus ojos, al igual que seria.

-Dile que el lider de la base se retrazará un poco.- un aullido los sacó de su conversación y ella fué empujada con fuerza, haciéndo que su cuerpo se chocara con el tronco de un árbol.

Naruto y Kiba, se apresuraron a irse al ver a la peli-rosa, lanzarse contra el Uchiha en su forma de lobo.

Presentian una atmósfera extraña en el lugar que habian dejado atrás, y no se equivocaban.

Aquellas dos personas que peleaban , en ese mismo momento, luchaban por objetivos que no se diferenciaban.

_**Ambos luchaban por proteger a las personas que les importaban.**_

Sakura rasguñó con fuerza la espalda del lobo y enterró los dientes en su cuello, haciéndolo gruñir y removerse con ímpetu para sacársela de encima. Sus instintos de Zorro habian salido. Aquella era una batalla de salvajes, pero ambos se entendian.

Sasuke tomó del cabello ,con sus garras, a Sakura y la abentó con fuerza ,haciéndo que rodara por el suelo. La peli-rosa lo miró, cubierta de tierra , con el cabello enmarañado callendo por su frente y un hilillo de sangre corriendo por sus labios. Sus ojos se mostraban ámbares, sus colas crispadas y preparadas, al igual que sus colmillos y garras. Vió a Sasuke acercárse a toda velocidad y corrió hacia él , haciéndo lo mismo, provocando que ambos colisionaran. Se mordieron, rasguñaron e hirieron en profundidad. Gruñidos y gemidos, se oían por todo el lugar .

La polvareda que causaban, los envolvia y ambos aprovecharon la ocasión. Sakura amarró las patas de Sasuke, con sus colas y lo obligó a caer al suelo , pero este no se inmutó y tiró de los agarres, atrayéndola hacia sí. Abrió su boca y atacó su cuello, aprisionándolo entre sus fáuces. Ella se removió y gruñó con enojo, rasguñando su cara y todo al alcanze. Sus colas, trasnformadas en púas afiladas, lo cortaron y laceraron su piel, pero este no cedió el agarre. Sus ojos escarlatas, la escrutaron con frialdad calculadora.

Sakura lo miró de la misma forma y, finalmente, dejó de luchar. Dejó que sus instintos animales, se ocultaran. Sus ojos, nuevamente, verdosos y abrumadores, miraron a los de Sasuke. Ya no habia frialdad, pero si seguridad, resistencia y comprensión.

-" Atacar con ira sólo hace más débiles los ataques"- musitó con la voz rasposa.

Él demonio con sed de ira , en el interior de Sasuke, se apaciguó y poco a poco, aflojó el agarre , haciéndo que Sakura cayera al suelo, tosiendo un poco y con renovados moratones y laceraciones varias, en todo el cuerpo.

Su transformación se desvaneció, y en su lugar , apareció un Sasuke con la cabeza gacha y la mirada oculta tras su flequillo. Sus puños se mantenian apretados, a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su mandíbula tiesa. Finalmente, se acercó a paso decidido, hasta quedar parado frente a la peli-rosa.

-¿Por qué?-

Sakura que aún permanecia en el suelo, lo miró. Ambos se miraron , intensamente, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Porque yo también tengo personas a las que proteger ahora.- sonrió, apartando la mirada, con algo de tristeza.- Además.. se los debo.

-TSK!, Mujer necia. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?. Sólo irás a morir allá.- lo miró con el ceño fruncido-

-Pues que así sea, Uchiha!- su rabia se le habia contagiado.- No existe ninguna razón por la cual te interese lo que haga con mi vida.

_¿Es que era tan orgulloso como para no entender sus razones?_

-Estúpida!- musitó el peli-azabache con rabia, atravesándo el tronco de un árbol con su puño- Si mueres...-

-Si muero ¿qué?¿estarás feliz?. Finalemente, ya no tendrás que soportar mis insultos y demás ¿cierto?.- Sus puños se cerraron en la tierra, llevando algo de esta entre sus dedos.- Ya no seré una molestia para ti.

Se levantó del suelo y sacudió su ropa como pudo. Sasuke ,quién miraba el suelo bajo sus pies, maldijo por lo bajo y ,después se irguió, empezando a caminar hacia el punto de partida de la misión.

-Haz lo que quieras.- y ,luego, de esas palabras, dejó a la peli-rosa, con un sabor amargo en su boca, completamente, sola.

-/-

_**Zona de Clase baja: conductos de agua hallados.**_

Kakashi miró con seriedad todo el movimiento que se llevaba a cabo, en ese momento, en lo que él pensaba, era la oportunidad perfecta para los licántropos.

Sentía un remolino de emociones variadas , que no podía identificar con seguridad.

Finalmente tendrian esa chance tan buscada, de demostrarles a los vampiros que ellos no eran una especie más, a la cual pudieran ignorar. Pero sobre todo... lucharian por un mejor futuro. Para que los próximos decendientes de la manada ,no tuvieran que vivir en las mismas condiciones recluídas que ellos.

Un ave revoloteó sobre su cabeza y terminó en el brazo, de un peli-naranja, revestido con el uniforme y las armas que , tanto Tsunade como Shikamaru se habian encargado de reformar.

Se acercó , a paso lento, colocándosé a su lado, con las manos en la espalda y los ojos fijos, en los demás hombres.

-Alguna novedad?- Juugo lo miró de reojo, mientras acariciaba al ave, agradeciendo su trabajo.-

-Al parecer no ha llegado nadie más a la base, aparte de las personas que ya sabemos.- suspiró y alzó el brazo, dejando que la avecilla se fuera.- Sin embargo.. dijo que alguien más, se acerca a las inmediaciones de la base mílica.-

-Descripición?- musitó el peli-plata, con el ceño fruncido , al ver llegar a Hinata en brazos del Uzumaki y a un Kiba, con expresión fastidiada, a su lado.

-Me ha dicho que lo intentó pero que casi sale herida en el intento.- el joven peli-naranja, frunció el ceño - Esos son Naruto, Hinata y Kiba-san?.

-Sí. Ven.. veamos que ha pasado.-

Caminaron, esquivando algunas carretillas con equipamiento , para el cercano ataque, acercándose a los recién llegados.

**-/-**

**-/-**

Hinata que aún iba en brazos de Naruto, se bajó un tanto apresurada y desvió la mirada del oji-celeste, con una mano sobre el codo del otro brazo.

Naruto no sabia que decir. Sentia como si mil abujas se enterraran en su piel, al ver la poca confianza que la oji-perla tenia en él.

Era una situación, complicada y confusa. Nunca antes pensó que se encontraria sintiéndo un ardor doloroso en lo profundo de su alma y , al mismo tiempo, un amor que pudiera desbordarlo todo en su interior.

Alzó la mano tratando de empezar una conversación con ella, pero en ese instante, el alfa se acercaba junto con Juugo.

-Naruto!- Hizo una pequeña reverencia-

-Kakashi...-

-Se encuentran bién?- musitó el peli-naranja, mirando con preocupación, de un rostro a otro, a sus compañeros.

-S-si!, Juugo-san. Es sólo que...- Hinata suspiró y se irguió, enfrentándose una vez más , con una persona a la que valoraba y respetaba.- Kakashi-san... vengo a servir en sus filas. Estoy más que dispuesta a ayudar en el combate, por la manada.-

Kakashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sé quedó sin habla, por un momento.

Kiba sólo resopló y se alejó, aún con la mente caldeándole por lo que habia descubierto de su peli-rosado interés.

-Hinata-san..- la oji-perla sonrió tenuemente, al peli-naranja y luego, miró de reojo a Naruto, como esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Él solo se mantuvo en silencio.

El peli-plateado, la miró con intensidad y finalmente, soltando un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, asintió.

-Bienvenida a la base "Halcón rojo", Hyuga Hinata.-

Por otro lado, en la mente de Kakashi las cosas estaban más que claras. Aquella pequeña a la cual consideraba casi como una hija, al igual que a Tsunade y Sakura, habia tomado una desición definitiva. Y él, no era nadie para impedir que ella retrocediera. Reconocia que era más por la seguridad de ella, y las demás mujeres, por lo cual, habia negado la entrada a muchas de ellas. - miró al peli-rubio y se sintió un tanto culpable, al ver la expresión lastimera brillando en sus ojos. Probablemente, debido a que no lograba entender la desición de la persona a la que amaba. Probablemente, porque no sabia ...que Hinata , en realidad, lo hacia por él, para protegerlo. Y por ella, para demostrarse a si misma que era capaz de proteger a quienes amaba.

Se despidió de los muchachos y se encaminó a supervisar como iban las cosas.

No es que él fuese un experto en el amor. Era sólo que...- a su mente llegó el recuerdo de una brillante sonrisa-.. reconocia el sentimiento de protección que podía inundar el corazón de uno, al haber encontrado a la persona que por tanto tiempo, esperaba.

**-/-**

**-/-**

Sasuke llegó al punto indicado y se adentró, en su tienda.

Su condición no era la que solía tener: su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada, su rostro ,al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo, portaban nuevos moretones y laceraciones. Su cabello negro y enmarañado, parecía como si hubiese sido azotado por un mini-huracán. Pero todo aquello no tenia nada que ver con el remolino interior, que sentia.

Miró un punto fijo en el suelo y tiró de su camiseta, hasta dejar al descubierto su torso.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla cercana, con los codos sobre sus piernas y la mirada , aún en el suelo.

_No podía dejar de repasar en su mente, lo que habia descubierto recientemente. A cada segundo que pasaba, la imagen de la peli-rosa se filtraba en su mente, y lo hacian rememorar la burla que habian armado Naruto y otros cuantos, frente a sus narices. Pero no era aquello lo que más lo molestaba, sino el hecho de sentirse irremediablemente, unido a la mimi. _

_¿Por qué carajos tenia que preocuparse por alguien que, en realidad, no era nada suyo?._

_Recordó lo mucho que su actitud despreocupada lo cabreaba y la insufrible, capacidad de tomarse libertades con los chicos de la manada. Los apodos molestos que le ponia y los insultos que podía decir, casi de forma inesperada. _

Se levantó del lugar y se cambió, poniéndose una camiseta sin mangas blanca, un pantalón con múltiples bolsillos, que le permitian llevar sus armas con comodidad y al alcance, de color azul marino. Se anudó la espada y ,como toque final, se colocó una especie de poncho de tela ,con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda.

_Siempre se habia mantenido alejado de todos, callado y reservado, con la seriedad en sus facciones y el calculador análisis de cada persona que quisiera ingresar a la manada. Siempre atento a cualquier cambio brusco que pudiera surgir y que le resultara, minimamente, sospechoso. _

_No dejaba que cualquier persona atravesara sus murallas internas y tampoco se mostraba abierto , a que los demás indagaran en su vida. _

_Desde que habia perdido a su familia... no deseaba que nadie se volviera cercano a si mismo. No deseaba tener que volver a presenciar la perdida de más personas, que le importaran. Por eso se portaba tan distante, por eso le habia gritado a Hinata- aunque se sintiera como la peor escoria-. _

_Y por eso.. le costaba creer, lo que se habia estado anidando en su interior desde que aquella peli-rosada llegara. Habia intentado negarlo, pero por más de que lo intentara, no podía deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos y sensaciones._

_Desde la primera vez que sus caminos se habian cruzado, ella le resultó alguien peligrosa y , al mismo tiempo, intrigante. Sus acciones, su personalidad y todo lo que estaba relacionado con aquella mimi, lo inquietaban y atraian. _

_No pensó en resistirse a la química que los rodeaba a ambos. Después de todo, pasar un poco de tiempo con una mujer que lo encendia y con la cual, congeniaba hasta cierto punto, no era dañino. _

_Ella hacia que su lado más salvaje y pasional, saliera a flote. Le hacia desearla hasta el punto de buscar su cercania, por su propia cuenta y hacer cosas inesperadas, incluso para si mismo. _

_Sin embargo, desde que llegara a la manada, habia empezado a conocer más facetas de ella, de las que pudiera pensar. Era testaruda y orgullosa, grosera y rebelde, pero también.. protectora, dulce, luchadora y decidida, no se rendia hasta lograr lo que se proponia. _

_Cosas como aquellas, habian hecho que la intriga aumentara. Cosas como aquellas lo hacian re-ver sus planes a futuro._

Salió de la carpa y empezó a revisar las armas y ver que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar. Se aseguró de que cada hombre de sus filas, estuviera en su lugar. Revisó ,nuevamente, los planos y el perímetro que la zona mílica cubria. Rememoró lo que habian descubierto y trató de concertrar su mente, en el objetivo que se habia propuesto a si mismo, desde que su familia se perdiera.

_**-Flash back- **_

_**-Qué es lo que pretendes, Sasuke?- miró a su lider. Parecia saber algo que él no. Bufó y desvió la mirada, cruzado de brazos- Esto no es un juego, Uchiha. Ella no es para ti. **_

_**-No sé a lo que te refieres.- Kakashi tomó de un sólo trago, su bebida.**_

_**-No me engañas, Sasuke. Te conosco. Pero ella no es a quien buscas. No ,si no estás dispuesto a dejar tu orgullo de lado y evitar causarle daño. Ya ha sufrido lo suficiente. Al igual que tú.-**_

_**Meditó la situación y lo miró con seriedad. **_

_**-No voy a hacer nada con ella. Después de todo.. no me es útil, para cumplir con mis objetivos.- **_

_**El peli-plata suspiró y miró a Sasuke.**_

_**-Ambos son como mis hijos y sé lo mucho que han sufrido. A pesar de que sus historias no sean comparables...- apoyó una mano en el hombro del peli-azabache y lo palmeo- ..necesitan encontrar a alguien que los ame, que los cuide y que este dispuesto a darse a cambio, con la misma reciprocidad. Alguien que los ayude a sanar sus heridas.**_

_**-Fin del flash-back-**_

Frunció el ceño y recorrió el lugar, en busca de alguien que necesitara de su ayuda o alguna imperfección que corregir.

_La inminente revolución, estaba apunto de comenzar._


	13. 12- TroubleMaker

_**Zona de clase baja: entrada al bosque.**_

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

Paró en seco y alzó la mirada hacia arriba, encontrándose con la estructura de su futura casa, en el árbol.

A kiba le habia quedado muy bién. Tan sólo faltaban un muro más y el techo. Quizás un par de ventanas...

Suspiró y de un salto, quedó sobre el piso de madera. Se dejó caer y dejó que su vista vagara por las estrellas ,desperdigadas por todo el cielo azul ,de la oscura noche. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, pero las ignoró por completo, como si no sintiera nada ,en ese momento.

Su corazón era un caos ,sus deseos chocaban y el momento, se estaba acercando.

_¿Qué era lo que habia pasado por alto?_

A su mente llegaban recuerdos frescos, de los pocos dias que habia pasado dentro de aquella manada.

Él día en que conoció a Hinata y Sasuke, el festejo en la taberna , con Suigetsu , Tsunade y el pervertido de Jiraiya; El ataque de los sicarios y la batalla de Sasuke, a su lado; El veneno corriendo por sus venas, el dolor quemando cada poro de su piel; la recuperación y el adormecimiento; la construcción; un beso; Descubrimientos y nuevos amigos; nuevas peleas; El encuentro con Kakashi y el lazo invisible que los unía; El plan y el encubrimiento...

Todo aquello pasaba por su mente en completo desorden y ,a pesar de todo... a la única persona a la que veía en ellos, era a un hombre que ,en realidad, era un completo misterio para ella.

-No..Sakura... ¿qué rayos piensas?- apoyó el dorso de una mano sobre su frente y volvió a suspirar.-

_Cabellos azabaches, mirada seria, oscura y profunda. Cuerpo fuerte y cálido, labios dulces que sabían encender la llama de la pasión , en tan sólo , un instante. Manos hábiles, espíritu salvaje y corazón... _

_**Ba-dump**_

_..un corazón que no habia decifrado._

_**Ba-dump**_

-¿por qué?- miró la luna, amplia, blanca, brillante.. tan etérea.- ¿Por qué solo puedo pensar en él y en decir su nombre?

_**Ba-dump**_

Recordó la soledad que habia sentido cuando su madre la dejara, cuando su "padre" la habia traicionado, todo el tiempo vagando por muchos lugares , sin quedarse nunca en ninguno. La soledad siempre la acompañaba a donde sea que ella fuera.

Recordó que en el mismo momento, en el que habia visto a Sasuke.. habia reconocido algo en sus ojos. Algo que no habia sabido reconocer, pero que ahora veía con claridad.

Un alma solitaria, con heridas profundas. Alguién que tuvo que hacerse fuerte para sobrevivir y seguir adelante. Alguien que no estaba dispuesto a dejar al descubierto su corazón, así, sin mas. Porque no deseaba sentirse vulnerable.. no deseaba que lo volvieran a herir.

_**Justo como ella.**_

Se puso de pié y sonrió a la luna.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo...- musitó en voz baja, como susurrándole un secreto al sátelite, en lo alto del cielo.-

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, el ambar de unos más afilados y felinos ,brillaron en la oscuridad. Sus colas se hicieron presentes y sus orejas, también. La bufanda roja que llacía alrededor de su cuello, ondeó en el viento, acompañada de sus rosados cabellos. Suspiró y sonrió con sorna.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. Ahora que estoy segura de lo que quiero, no me rendiré con facilidad.- musitó y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, con un sólo pensamiento en mente.

_Es hora de que..__**la revolución**__ inicie._

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

_**Zona mílica: en las afueras y cercanias.**_

_**-/-**_

_**-/-**_

Voló con cuidado, planeando sobrre la oscura noche con sus ojos fijos al frente. Sonrió con sorna y delineó sus labios con la punta de su lengua.

Estaba segura de que habia captado el olor de un hombre. Y no un hombre cualquiera.

-Hmp! hacia mucho que no te veía ,cierto?- Divisó un árbol a lo lejos y se dejó caer en picada, para luego dar vueltas y volver a planear , hasta posarse en una de las ramas, escondida en las sombras del enorme tronco.

-Este sería el momento perfecto para que mi canción sonara...- Recorrió el descampado frente a ella, con mirada afilada y la atención de un alcón. O mas bién... de una arpía.

Un movimiento captó su mirada y entrecerró los ojos, llevando un dedo en los labios y dando golpecitos en ellos, por un momento.

-La diversión es dulce y exsquisita...- abrió las alas y con un aleteo fuerte, salió disparada de la rama hacia el cielo y sobrevoló, rodeando a la figura en las sombras, hasta quedar frente a esta, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe.

Aspiró y sonrió, apoyando las manos en las caderas. Soltó una carcajada y señaló al sujeto.

-Asique ...¿qué se supone que haces por aquí, Sai?-

El joven peli-negro miró con asombro a la chica alada, frente a él. Definitivamente, no se esperaba algo como aquello. Es decir.. ella era..-su respiración estaba acelerada por la carrera que llevaba haciendo hace casi dos dias y trató de calmarla, respirando un poco mas lento , cada vez.- ...era humana. Hasta donde el la habia conocido, claro.

-Konan?- la joven peli-azul asintió y empezó a caminar, con paso cauteloso, como si fuera una gata al acecho de un pobre ratón.-

-Acaso...¿te sorprende verme asi?- podía sentir algo en su interior, pujando. Una extraña fuerza que la hacia reir y sentirse.. sádica y hasta..poderosa. -No te habia visto desde ¿cuando?...3 años ¿tal vez?- musitó con voz seductora, algo típico en ella.

(Canción: Criminal by Sarah Paulson)

_**He sido una mala chica **_

_**he sido grosera con un hombre delicado.**_

Sai miró a la joven de cabellera azulina.

Podia jurar que ..ya no era la misma que habia conocido antes de alistarse a los caballeros blancos. -miró sus ojos, su sonrisa descarada y su andar parsimonioso- era como si toda su alma hubiese sido consumida por la oscuridad. Sus ojos eran brillantes, algo que asociaba a la ,muy probable, mutación , que hicieron en ella. Sin embargo..

.._Son huecos_..- pensó.

Había conocido a Konan por accidente.

La había encontrado ayudando a una anciana, a la que se le habian caido sus cosas. La mujer ,en cambio, quitó su mano de una bofetada y la apuntó con un dedo, tachándola de ladrona.

Él sólo había ido a buscar el encargo de su patrón. En ese entonces, se habia encontrado trabajando para un armero. El hombre en cuestión ..le habia encargado ir en la compra de más metal para las espadas y demás encargos. Cuando vió la situación de Konan, sintió una especie de tristeza interior que lo obligó a seguirla.

Una vez que se habian conocido, se hicieron amigos. En ese entonces, su corazón aún era capaz de abrirse a las personas con facilidad. Con el avance de las cosas.. empezó a tomarle un cariño especial a la joven y ,casi sin poder anteponerse a ello, su relación pasó a algo más.

Se habian unido por un lazo intimo, pero no tan profundo como hubiera imaginado.

_**Y es un mundo triste, triste **_

Un dia, pocos meses antes de que se alistara, ella tan sólo lo dejó. Había puesto excusas.. pero sus ojos, que habian perdido el brillo tan inocente y lleno de ilusión, no coincidian con sus palabras.

La dejó ir..

Siempre se preguntó el ¿por qué? de todo lo que habia pasado.

Y ahora...

-Oh vamos... no me digas... que todavia piensas en esa chiquilla estúpida ,de tiempo atrás.- se tensó al sentir otra presencia más. No estaba sóla. Pero no dejaría al descubierto su reciente, descubrimiento.

-No tengo intenciones de ponerme a discutir cosas del pasado.- musitó con calma.

Konan gruño por lo bajo y se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah si?- voló con velocidad y se dejó caer, muy cerca, frente a él. Acercó su rostro ,con una mueca de fastidio , al de él y lo picó con un dedo, en el torso.- Pues me vas escuchar, aunque no quieras!.

_**cuando una chica destrozará a chico **_

-Sabes? cuando rompí contigo... ya me habia dado cuenta de la basura que era el mundo. -Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.- O peor aún... la mierda de personas que habitan en él. Aunque admito .. que la única culpable de todo aquello, fui yo. Era tan inocente e ilusa. Estaba indefensa. No tenia ni idea de lo que podía pasarme.- Apoyó una mano en el pecho de Sai y acarició la zona, lentamente, perdida en sus recuerdos.- Me violaron. Un par de hombres asquerosos y borrachos , me rodearon cuando salía a hacer las compras del orfanato. Claro.. yo era la mayor y tenia esa responsabilidad. -sonrió con sadismo - Estúpidas hermanas. Disfruté destrozarlas con lentitud, aunque ya estaban viejas.- se encogió de hombros y se apartó.- Agradesco , con todo mi corazón, a Pain. Él me dió esta nueva vida y la estoy aprovechando al máximo.-

_**sólo porque puede hacerlo. **_

_**No me digas que lo niegue.**_

Sai frunció el ceño y la miró con enfado.

_**He hecho mal y quiero sufrir **_

_**por mis pecados. **_

-Crees que esa es forma de reparar el daño que te han hecho?-

_**He venido hasta ti porque necesito **_

_**un consejo para ser sincera**_

-Acéptalo, Sai. Este mundo ya no tiene salvación. Está contaminado.- Lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta y lo atrajo, acercando sus labios a los de ella- Por eso.. nosotros empezaremos uno nuevo. Acabaremos con las ratas que hay y toda la peste, por fin se irá.

_**y no sé por dónde comenzar.**_

-¿A qué te refieres?- el peli-negro apretó la espada en su costado.-

_**Lo que necesito es una buena defensa**_

-No eres tonto ,Sai. Sé que lo sabes...- musitó con voz gatuna.

_**pues me siento como un criminal **_

_**y necesito ser perdonada **_

Sai, dejó que su dedo pulgar se incrustara bajo la base del mango de su espada, sacándola ,silenciosamente, un poco más de su funda metálica.

_**porque he pecado en contra, **_

_**porque él es todo lo que jamas **_

_**conocí del amor. **_

-La destrucción sólo causa más desastre. No es una solución al problema. Puedes borrar el problema pero, volver a cometer los mismos errores.- musitó con los ojos cerrados y los sentidos atentos.

_**El cielo me ayuda por quien soy **_

_**me salva de estos malas acciones **_

_**antes de que las realize.**_

La joven frente a él suspiró e hizo un morro infantil, con los labios.

_**Sé que el mañana traerá pronto **_

_**las consecuencias, **_

-Si sigues diciendo cosas como esas... creeré que tienes la respuesta a todos los problemas del mundo.-

_**pero seguiré viviendo este dia **_

_**como si el siguiente nunca llegara. **_

Konan dejó que sus afiladas uñas se alargaran, tomando la forma de filozas garras, capaces de lacerar la piel a gran profundidad, en tan solo segundos. Sus ojos ya de por sí ambarinos, se volvieron afilados y salvajes. Sus alas tomaron un color mas oscuro.

_**Ayúdame, pero no me pidas que lo niegue. **_

-Pero bueno... ya no serás de mucha ayuda cuando estes...muerto!- se abalanzó sobre el peli-negro, con las garras al frente. Con toda la intención de destrozarlo. Sin embargo, Sai se hizo a un lado y la tomó de la muñeca con una de sus manos.- Logrando sacar su espada con increíble velocidad, le dió la vuelta y dejó la dejó caer con fuerza sobre su atacante, con el filo hacia arriba. La joven calló al suelo con un ruido seco.

_**Tengo que confesar todas estas **_

_**mentiras hasta que sea lo **_

_**suficientemente buena para él. **_

Konan que se hallaba con la cara enterrada en la tierra extendió las manos y, tomando a Sai del tobillo, tiró de él provocando que cayera al suelo. Trepó por sus piernas y alsó la mano hacia arriba,dispuesta a enterrar sus garras en su cuerpo. Sai se hizo hacia un costado y, luego, hacia el otro, esquivando sus ataques con la misma velocidad que ella.

_**Tengo mucho que perder **_

_**y tengo mucha fé**_

-Ahh! te mataré! Ni siquiera pienses que saldrás vivo!-

_**.. por eso te **_

_**suplico antes de que termine, **_

_**sólo dime por dónde comienzo. **_

El peli-negro la pateó con fuerza en el estomago, enviándola hacia atrás con fuerza. La joven que habia caido de cola al piso, aleteó hacia arriba , alejándose de él. Empezó a dar vueltas en lo alto, tratando de confundir al joven, que no dejaba de mirarla , con atención, para predecir su próximo ataque.

_**Déjame saber el camino **_

_**antes de pagar en el infierno. **_

La arpía se lanzó en picada hacia su víctima, dispuesta a matarlo con rapidez. Sai al notar su cercania, cada vez más , corrió hacia ella ,con la espada en mano. Ambos cuerpos chocaron: Konan empezó a rasguñar su piel, ocasionándole lesiones en los brazos y piernas. Sai hacia lo mismo, con ayuda de su espada. En una oportunidad, logró ponerse a su espalda y la chica, con el odio en su mirada , voló hacia el árbol en el que habia estado parada, y chocó con fuerza en él.

_**Dáme la oportunidad de cumplir la **_

_**ley y marcharme. **_

Él árbol , que no tenía la culpa de la pelea, terminó destrozado y Konan, hundida en él, sin lograr su objetivo.

_**Tengo que tener un plan **_

_**para hacer que mi amor se quede **_

Sai miró con el ceño fruncido la zona de impacto. Había logrado cortar una zona muy sensible en su espalda, algo que no podría recuperar. Un grito agudo y rábico, lo hizo ponerse en postura de defensa. Él árbol ya de por si destrozado, estalló en mil pedazos, y dejó entrever a la mutante, saliendo disparada hacia él. La mitad del cuerpo, de esta, se encontraba sin movimiento y paralizado.

_**Asique..**_

-Qué me hiciste, idiota?- antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la vió caer al suelo, como peso muerto.

_**¿ qué diría un ángel? **_

Su rostro se cubrió de seriedad y observó ,con los ojos entrecerrados, al hombre parado junto al cuerpo de la mujer que parecia sin vida, en el suelo. Sabia que el verdadero combate.. apenas habia iniciado.

_**El diablo quiere saber. **_

**-/-**

**-/-**

**Zona mílica: en el interior de las instalaciones.**

**-/-**

**-/-**

**-Vistazo anterior al encuentro entre Konan y Sai:**

Un peli-blanco con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia en la cara, se sobaba la frente tratando de tener paciencia.

Su ira no habia estallado aún pero ,si tuviera la oportunidad de estrangular aves ya lo habría hecho con aquella arpía entrometida y desobediente.

-Quieres decirme como rayos, no mantienes a raya, a una de tus subordinadas?- La mirada del capitán era helada y pétrea. Fulminante para quien sea , que esta este dirigida.

Por otro lado, el peli-naranja que era receptor de la misma ,no parecía inmutarse siquiera un poco, por su forma de mirarlo. Todo lo contrario, le divertía ver a su amigo en un estado de nervios colpasante. Se acercó a él y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, moviéndolo con camaradería.

-Oh vamos, Hidan...- el susodicho lo miró con molestia- Acaso ya perdiste tu lado divertido?

Un gruñido como respuesta fué lo que recibió Pain. Una sonora carcajada resonó en la habitación de vigilancia y , tan pronto como habia llegado, el silencio sepulcral se hizo con todo el lugar.

-Quieres escarmiento?- musitó en voz baja y gutural, la voz de un peli-naranja que parecía estar envuelto en un aura extraña. Chasqueó los dedos y una sombra apareció ante él, arrodillada.- Es hora de... jugar.-

Hidan que se encontraba muy serio, sentado en su sillón ,al lado de las computadoras, miraba con atención la escena. Después de todo.. no creía haberse equivocado en su dedición. Una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo prensente en su rostro, que permanecia en las sombras.

-Con quien tendré el gusto de jugar?- una voz chillona y algo extraña, como amortiguada por algo, se hizo escuchar.

-Con Konan. Se ha estado aburriendo mucho con nosotros y lo hizo notar.-

-Konan? hehe no se arrepentirá de jugar conmigo, sempai.- El sujeto en cuestión estaba a punto de irse, pero la voz de su superior, lo detuvo.

-Por cierto... si te encuentras con obstáculos.. desaste de ellos, sin importar que.-

Justo como si se tratase de una pelicula de terror, retumbó el eco de una risa gutural, seca y llena de intenciones malvadas. El sujeto con una nueva misión, habia desaparecido, dejando aquello como único rastro tras él.

-Vaya Pain.. me sorprende lo mucho que aprecias a tus subordinados.- El peli-blanco juntó sus manos y sus ojos brillaron con diversión insana.

El susodicho agachó la cabeza ,con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa ladeada.

-No me gusta que mis clientes estén insatisfechos por algo. Y menos... si eso pone en juego mi reputación- dejó entrever el joven.

**-/-**

**-/-**

**-Vistazo Posterior :**

Sai observaba con fijeza el cuerpo inerte de la joven, con la que hacia pocos minutos, habia estado luchando. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. Por dentro , en cambio, sintió que algo más se quebraba. No podía evitar mirar sus facciones y recordar a aquella joven inocente, de mirada brillante, con ganas de conquistar el mundo con sus ilusiones y sueños.

Apretó los puños a sus costados y subió la mirada a la figura, oculta entre las sombras, al lado del cuerpo de la joven.

Sus ojos lo escrutaron con cautela, al ver que se acercaba a paso lento y seguro.

-haha..- frunció el ceño y detalló con los ojos, el aspecto del asesino. El hombre en cuestión, empezó a temblar levemente. -..ahahAHAHAHAHA!- entrecerró los ojos.

El hombre frente a él llevaba una capa de color negra y una máscara de un llamativo naranja, cubriendo su rostro. En el costado derecho, un hueco se hacia paso en la máscara, permitiéndole observar los ojos dilatados en totalidad, dándole la sensación de que este sujeto frente a él, era un completo sádico desalmado.

-Konan-chan.. no viste venir mi juguete, cierto?- El hombre enmascarado contemplaba el cuerpo, de su compañera, ensangrentado en el centro de su cráneo. Sonrió con malicia, detrás la única cosa que lo mantenía oculto de la vista de los demás. Alsó el rostro y empezó a escanear al hombre ,al que ,estaba seguro, konan habia localizado. Preguntas como ¿qué hacia aquí? ¿quien es? ¿por qué Konan parecía concerlo?, invadían su mente, pero las empujó al fondo de esta, y las ignoró. Otra cosa más tirante y envolvente, lo obligaban a ignorar su lado humano. -Cosa que siempre terminaba haciendo al final.- Sus ojos ,como desorbitados, no dejaban de contemplar a la victima de sus próximos ataques.

No parecía expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento estúpido y eso le pareció mucho más llamativo e interesante, que sus victimas anteriores.

Se relamió los labios, imitando en parte a la serpiente de su compañero. Sabía que el miedo era un sentimiento abrumador y abasallante. Sin importar lo mucho que trataras de evitarlo, este invadía el corazón de las personas y brillaba con intensidad en sus ojos. -Enfrentó la mirada de su contrincante y no vió ,absolutamente, ningun rastro de él.- Puede que no lo viera en sus ojos pero sus movimientos... se verían afectados por él.

-Tobi sólo quería jugar.- Sai se colocó en posición de defensa, ignorando completamente, el tono aniñado de su posible atacante.- Tobi sólo... quiere jugar..- la voz fué perdiéndose ,a medida que su dueño iba agachando la cabeza.

De pronto Saí sintió un escalosfrío. Habia desaparecido. Miró hacia atrás y sintió una patada en sus costillas. La fuerza del impacto causó que se estrellara contra el fuerte tronco del árbol, con su cuerpo hundiéndose en él. Tosió un poco y ayudándose con las manos , empezó a salir del corazón del árbol.

-Juegas conmigo?- Alzó la cabeza y , por casi milisegundos, logró saltar hacia adelante, esquivando el enorme corte que podría haberle dejado los cuchillos del enmascarado, que se hacía llamar "tobi".- JUEGA CONMIGO!- rodó a un lado y luego al otro, esquivando los zarpasos de sus cuchillas, cuando vió que alzaba una mano, tomando impulso para su ataque, deslizó una pierna con velocidad hasta jalar la de su enemigo, haciéndolo caer de golpe.

Aprovechó la ocasión y se incorporó, tomando su espada. No dejó tiempo a pensamientos piadosos, y cortó el aire con su espada , hasta clavarla en el pecho de su atacanate. Oyó el jadeo y sintió el filo de su espada, al desgarrar la carne y enterrarse en esta.

-To-bi...- miró con un ceño fruncido al hombre apuñalado por su espalda. No se movía.- TE MATARÉ!-

Tobi se avalanzó sobre Saí, tomando su navaja , para inflingirle el mayor de los daños. Parecía un mono abrazado a una rama. Sai sostenía con fuerza una de sus muñecas, con la navaja dispuesta a enterrarse en su piel. La mano libre de tobi se enroscó en su cuello y lo presionó con fuerza, con la intención de cortarle el paso del aire.

En vez de sentirse desesperado, el caballero blanco golpeó el rostro de su atacante ,con fuerza, con el codo de su brazo izquierdo. Lo vió aterrizar en el piso y hacer lo mismo que él, con anterioridad. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, jadeando por el golpe tan directo de su espalda con una roca. Aquello era fatal. Se sintió jalado por un par de brazos, hacia atrás, y cuando se vió cerca, se estiró ,tomando su espada, para detener el puñal que buscaba enterrarse en su carne.

-No retrases lo inevitable!- Ese tal tobi ,definitivamente, calificaba en su lista de bipolares.

Forcejearon por unos momentos y Tobi, con su lado perverso y sádico, acercó su rostro al de Sai. -Te haré sufrir bastardo!- musitó y Sai aprovechó la ocasión, para aventarlo hacia adelante, con ayuda de sus piernas. Lo vió volar hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de incorporarse, pero un dolor punzante y agudo en su muñeca, lo hicieron gemir. Miró hacia arriba, hechando la cabeza para atrás y obsevó el puñal enterrado en medio de su carne. La sangre salía a borbotones y el asesino bipolar que lo habia herido, tiraba del agarre de su arma, haciéndose hacia arriba. Sintió que el filo del cuchillo se hundía más y jadeó.

_¿Desde cuando me permito ser tan débil?_

El peli-negro esperó a que su atacante llegara y sin importar lo que pasara a continuación, esperó.

La daga salió de su cuerpo, aumentando el drenado de sangre. Ignoró la sensación de debilidad que empezaba a adormecer su cuerpo. La somnoliencia era un síntoma que atacaba al cuerpo ,luego de la perdida brutal de tanta sangre. Luego, la inconciencia y ,finalmente, la muerte.

Vió el brazo de Tobi elevarse ,con el puñal en lo alto. Cuando vió que este bajaba, o eso supuso por la visión borrosa que empezaba a tener. Colocó su espada entre sus pies e impulsándolas hacia su cabeza, con las últimas gotas de fuerza y agilidad que tenia, atravesó nuevamente el cuerpo de Tobi. Para ser más específicos... la espada habia atravesado su corazón.

Su cuerpo que yacía paralizado, con la daga en lo alto, cayó con pesadéz, a pocos centimetros de distancia de peli-negro. Gimió de nuevo, al sentir la daga enterrada en su hombro izquierdo.

Un relámpago , en lo alto del cielo, llamó su atención. Intentó fijar la vista en él, pero se le hacia borrosa y los párpados, empezaban a pesarle.

Su cuerpo que parecía muy pesado y sensible al dolor, permaneció en el suelo cuando la lluvia empezó a decender de arriba, con fuerza.

En su mente , se repetían imagenes , que pensó, habia logrado desterrar de su mente._ La vez en que le habian entregado su armadura como caballero blanco; Su primera tarea: proteger a la vampireza de todo peligro, sin importar qué; La primera vez que sus ojos se perdieron en otros más claros; Su cuerpo suave y curvilineo bajo sus manos y su piel; sus suaves gemidos; sus labios; simplemente, toda ella._

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo tendido en el suelo, siendo empapado por la lluvia. Se levantó con mucha dificultad. Había logrado sentarse en el gemidos de dolor y dándose de a poco la vuelta, se arrastró con mucha dificultad hasta alcanzar con sus dedos la espada. Sintió que el filo cortaba la piel de un par de dedos, pero no se inmutó. Siguió intentando, hasta que sintió al arma ceder de su encierro y volvió a tirar. Logró sacarla y cuando la tuvo sujeta ,entre sus manos, dejó que su cuerpo callera al suelo. Se agotaba con rapidez y los ojos se le querian cerrar.

Ignoró sus ganas de dormir y clavándo la espada en el suelo, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, empezó reincorporarse. Pirmero, acomodó uno de sus pies, bién anclado al suelo. Luego, hizó fuerza con ambas manos , sobre el mango de la espada, y con la rodilla elevada.

Cuando pudo quedar ,completamente, de pié.. su respiración era jadeante y entrecortada. Tan sólo aquella acción ,lo habia dejado casi sin aliento. Maldijo por lo bajo y empezó. Paso a paso, como pudiese, seguiría avanzando...

**-/-**

**-/-**

**Zona de clase baja: cercanias de la muralla mílica.**

**-/-**

**-/-**

Corría sin detenerse a mirar atrás.

Ya no habia tiempo para arrepentimientos.

Había salido de su casa, porque eso era para ella, con una desición firme y clara en su mente. No importaba lo que pensara Sasuke. Ella era Sakura, una mimi que no cedería ni una pizca hasta haber conseguido su propósito. Ayudar a los lobos a recuperar su lugar y... convencer a Sasuke, que sus sentimientos por él eran reales. Que no importaba lo que pasara, ella siempre se mantendría a su lado.

Sabía que estaba molesto, pero lo que él no entendia era que... si amaba algo con todo su corazón y la fuerza de su alma, dificilmente, dejaria de defenderlo o buscar la forma de protegerlo.

Sonrió y corrió con más ahinco, saltando sobre el tronco de algunos árboles, como forma de impulso, para llegar más rápido al punto de encuentro. Unos pocos metros más adelante, fué capaz de divisar un hueco oscuro ,debajo de un árbol caído. Tuvo ganas de reir al recordar quiénes lo habian tirado abajo.

Se detuvo en lo alto de la entrada.

Miró su vestimenta.

Permanecía vestida de ambu, con la diferencia de que ahora, ya no poseía la máscara cubriéndole el rostro. Sin embargo, no se sentía como ella misma. Se veía como una humana, pero..

_No lo soy. Soy una mimi..._

El brillo de un símbolo en su frente, alertó a los hombres y pocas mujeres dentro de la base subterránea. El viento sopló con mayor intensidad alrededor de la peli-rosada , y sus orejas, al igual que su cola, hicieron acto de aparición. Su cabello que permanecía en una coleta alta, se encargó de soltarlo. Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar con algo en su interior. Casi como si tuvieran vida propia. Sonrió. Ya se sentía más ...ella misma.

Saltó al interior del agujero y cayó sobre algo suave y a la vez duro. Miró hacia abajo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Sasuke?- el peli-azabache miró con molestia a la persona que se habia atrevido a aplastarlo.

-No, el hombre lobo.- musitó el oji-negro con ironía.

Sakura lo miró y se carcajeó, quitándose de encima de él . Sasuke suspiró y cerró los ojos , aún en el suelo. Cuando sintió la voz de la peli-rosada, cercana a su rostro, abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró. Ella se había agachado a su altura y lo miraba con algo que no sabía identificar en los ojos.

-Eh! perro sarnoso... no me digas que ya decidiste vivir como todo un perro callejero?- Sakura negó con la cabeza, suspirando por lo bajo.- Es una pena... aunque sabes? El olor tan fuerte que despides convina a la perfección con ese estilo de vida. - Lo miró con una sonrisa burlona y se incorporó, retirándose en búsqueda de Tsunade y Hinata.

Sasuke , que parecía tener un tic en una de sus cejas, se incorporó, sentándose en su lugar. Alsó su mano y restregó su cabello con esta. Miró el lugar por el cual percibía el aroma de la mimi. A pesar de sus conclusiones y demás... aún estaba molesto con ella, por no acatar sus amenazas y quedarse dentro de la aldea. Buscó a Hinata con la mirada y a pesar de no hallarla, bufó. Las mujeres que le importaban ,parecía que deseaban sacarle canas verdes.

Se levantó y miró al peli-rubio cabisbajo, que se acercaba hasta él. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, con el ceño fruncido.

-Que pasa contigo, dobe?- Naruto lo miró de reojo y suspiró.- Eres mi reemplazo. Asique ponte firme y concéntrate.-

El oji-celeste se incorporó como pudo y lo miró, casi re-compuesto. Apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, hacia el lugar en el que escuchaba la voz de Tsunade y tambien, suponia, las chicas.

-Sasuke, tú... tenias razon.- Sasuke no lo miró y esperó a que continuara.- No fuí lo suficientemente, listo como para proteger a Hinata como se debe. Soy un idiota que no puede hacer nada bién por ella.

La mirada de reojo que Sasuke le dirigía a Naruto, era una que re-pensaba las cosas que habia dicho, fuera de si, completamente, cegado por la ira. No sólo habia herido a Hinata y a su dobe amigo..- miró en la dirección, hacia la que su mejor amigo miraba ,también.-.. seguramente, a Sakura ...le habia clavado un par de puñales también.- pensó , el peli-azabache. Con un suspiro de resignación y frustración, palmeó el hombro de Naruto.

-Escucha, Dobe. A pesar de que eres un completo idiota, olvida lo que dije. Tu no tenias ni idea de lo que Hinata haria ,¿o me equivoco?- El peli-rubio asintió y Sasuke le dió un golpe en medio de la cabeza.

-I-tte!, saSUKE BAKA! ¿qué se supone que haces?- La mirada con los ojos achinados y los labios haciendo un morro enorme, le causaron gracia a Sasuke que empezó a reir,levemente.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Sasuke, que notó aquello, dejó de reir volviendo a su seria expresión.

-Ya cambia esa cara. Sólo asegúrate de que esté a salvo y que nada malo le pase.- Musitó antes de perderse ,en sus tareas como lider.

**-/-**

**-/-**

Sakura miró las municiones de bomba que Tsunade ,y suponia también que Shikamaru, había preparado. Sonrió satisfecha y asintió, con los brazos a los costados de sus caderas.

-Es perfecto Tsunade!. Sin duda nos será de utilidad para atravesar el otro lado.- miró a Hinata que parecía algo cabisbaja y la abrazó por los hombros, con ambas manos. -Ánimo Hinata. No estes triste. Sabes que es lo que aprendi?

La peli-negra negó con la cabeza y miró a su amiga, con intriga.

-A no arrepentirme de ninguna desición que he tomado. No importa lo buena o mala que esta halla sido, al menos ya sabes que es lo que iba a pasar si tomabas ese camino.- Tsunade sonrió un poco, aún centrada en acomodar las municiones de bombas de gas y las cápsulas regenerativas de poder, que Sakura le habia enseñado a hacer. - Además... cuando tomas un camino, nunca sabes lo que pasará, hasta que no llegues al final de él.

Hinata sonrió un poco y asintió, volviendo a mostrar la determinación en sus ojos color perla.

-Tienes razón, sakura. Y , además, no me arrepiento de la desición que tomé porque... es lo que mi corazón desea.- musitó viendo a lo lejos, una cabellera rubia muy conocida para todos.

-Sakura..- la susodicha miró a Tsunade y se acercó a ella.-

-Dime Tsunade, ¿qué necesitas?-

La peli-rubia la miró y segura de su desición, señaló sus dagas.

-Qué pasa con ellas?-

-Dámelas, necesitan un par de arreglos importantes.- Sakura frunció el ceño ,pero se las entregó.

Era Tsunade después de todo y ,seguramente, sabria que hacer.

Un aleteo le llamó la atención y miró a Juugo. Sonrió, hacia ya rato que no hablaba con él. Empezó a dirigirse hacia él y cuando estuvo a su lado, tocó su hombro con una mano. El peli-naranja la miró con un poco de temor en los ojos. El ave seguía en su dedo, mirándolos a ambos. Sabía de que ave se trataba. De inmediato frunció el ceño:

-Juugo, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

**-/-**

**-/-**

**Holooooooooo! tantíiisimo tiempo ,no?!. Lo siento mucho! es que me estanqué un poco con lo de la guerra porque no me llega la inspiración! Pero de veras que le puse empeo a este cap! Espero que sea mucho de su agrado y que bueno... ya saben, sugerencias o comentarios ,o incluso un simple saludo, todos son bienvenidos! Besos! Los jamo!**


End file.
